Europejski marksizm kulturowy, czyli nowoczesna Europa w Niemczech
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 1 Przed hotelem stoi rudowłosa istota, która jest w kajdankach na nogach oraz rękach. Są one długości pozwalającej normalnie poruszać kończynami, ale jednocześnie uniemożliwiające ucieczkę. Jurgita została wyciągnięta z więzienia na prośbę jednego z producentów. Jurgita: 'Witajcie kochani! *uśmiechnęła się słodko do kamer* Witam Was w najnowszym reality-show. Ja nazywam się Jurgita, a poprowadzę dla Was istną rzeź w europejskich miastach. Na pewno jesteś na to gotowi? *przyłożyła palec do ust, czule się uśmiechając* ''Uśmiech był niewątpliwym atutem rudowłosej. '''Jurgita: Za mną znajduje się hotel, w którym przetrzymywane jest mięso armat...znaczy się uczestnicy i ekipa. Do rudowłosej podeszło dwóch bodyguardów, uzbrojonych w broń oraz paralizatory. Jurgita przewróciła oczami. Jurgita: Przecież nic Wam nie zrobię w takim w stanie. Ochroniarze odetchnęli, w tym czasie słodka dziewczynka przybliżyła do siebie jednego z nich i wyszeptała mu w twarz, gniotąc go za gardło. Jurgita: Bo i tak wypruję z Ciebie flaki, skurwielu! Wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz. W tym czasie jego kompan zaczął razić dziewczynę paralizatorem. Jurgita: Cóż... To jest Total Drama: Show...Never...Dii-eee! Jurgita padła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Hotel Germania. To tutaj zamkniętych jest siedemnaście pokoi. W nich uśpieni leżą członkowie ekipy oraz sami zawodnicy. Każde z tych pomieszczeń jest zamkniętę od środka. W drzwiach jest klucz, którym obudzeni ludzie mogą się wydostać. Jeśli ludzie wyjdą z pokojów mają dostęp do kilku pomieszczeń oraz full wypas bufet. Problemem jest tylko to, że nie mają rzeczy osobistych, które zostały skonfiskowane. Informacje: *Kolejka obowiązuje na discordzie. W nim informujemy czy chcemy napisać czy coś. *Wyzwanie rozpocznie się w piątek koło 17:30. *Życzę miłej zabawy. :) *Kapitanami w drużynach z pierwszego odcinka pozostaną: **Michaela **Melissa **Rhys **Benji *W takiej kolejności będą wybierać swoich zawodników. Hotel, Pokoje. Pobudka. Każdy zawodnik budzi się w luksusowym pokoju i opuszcza pomieszczenie. To samo tyczy się ekipy. Charles budzi się w swoim pokoju, niewyspany przekręca kluczyk i wychodzi z pokoju, przyzwyczajony ze ma łazienkę naprzeciw pokoju idzie przed siebie bez zastanowienia, po czym spada ze schodów które były dosłownie przed nim. Charles: Ała... Czekajcie gdzie ja jestem?! Hotel..? No tak to musi być pokój startowa tego teleturnieju czy tam reality-show do którego się zapisałem! Szok ze mnie przyjęli, może wygram te pieniądze na pomoc ludziom. Obolały Charles siada na krześle i czeka na następnych zawodników. ... Igor leżąc kręci się z boku na bok, lecz po chwili zmienia pozycję na siedzącą i uderza w podłogę jakby chciał poprawić poduszkę. Na jego twarzy pojawia się mocne zdziwienie gdy zamiast okazuje się, że pod sobą miał podłogę. Igor: Noż kurtka, znowu spadłem z łóźka?! Zaczyna się rozglądać. Igor: Chwila, to nie mój pokój... * Łapie się za głowę zamyślny, lecz po chwili strzela facepalma* Jasne! To nowy sezon TP i ulala! Postarali się z pokojami! Spojrzał on na drzwi do których podszedł, lecz drzwi były zamknięte. Igor: No co za menda mnie tu zamknęła! Powiedział głosem pełnym bulwersu. Dokładnie przyjrzał się jeszcze raz drzwią i zobaczył, że w zamku jest kluczyk. Przeklęcił kluczyk w drzwiach i upewnił się, że jest otwarte. Igor: Wiedziałem, że ten klucz tu jest od samego początku! Powiedział to jakby tłumaczył się przed kimś. Już miał wyjść, lecz jeszcze przed tym uniósł rękę i powąchał by upewnić się, że nie śmierdzi. Po chwili tylko westchnął. Igor: Cóż... Nie pachnę jak łąka pełna stokrotek, więc albo śpię tak już koło mięsiąca, albo w tym pokoju jest koło 40 stopni. Oby był tu prysznic... Lub wannna... Lub jacuzzi! Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł w poszukiwaniu łazienki i innych uczestników. ... Kate budzi się szuka ręką telefonu ale nie może go znaleźć. Otwiera oczy i zauważa że nie jest w swoim pokoju Kate: '''Ehh to znaczy że mnie wzięli do tego programu. Dobra chyba czas się stąd wydostać ''Kate otwiera drzwi za pomocą klucza '' '''Kate:Ciekawe gdzie jest reszta zawodników Szuka po kątach jakichkolwiek ludzi Kate: A może to zły sen? Zauważa krzesła Kate: 'Dobra nawet jeśli to tylko sen to powinnam trochę odpocząć ''Siada na krześle. ... W swoim pokoju również obudził się niepozorny Janusz. Spał w swojej typowej codzienniej piżamie. Obudził się w wygodnym łóżku i przeciągnął się leniwie. '''Janusz: Kurła, dawno się tak nie wyspałem. Jednak sen w swoim łóżku, to sen. Mruknął cicho do siebie, wyprężając się niczym kot. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego to, że śpi w luksusowym hotelów i program właśnie się zaczął. Janusz: Ale somsiady będą mi zazdrościć! Powiedział dumnie, przebierając się w swoje ulubione ciuchy. Nie zapomniał ubrać swoich wyprasowych przez mamusię białych skarpet. Opuścił pokój cicho pogwizdując. '' ... ''Następna osoba obudziła się. Była to Temple. Rozejrzała się wokoło i przeciągnęła. Nie zauważyła nic w pokoju z swoich rzeczy. Temple: 'Halo, gdzie moje rzeczy ?! Gdzie mój aparat fotograficzny :( ''Przeczeszała jeszcze raz pokój drobiazgowo i widząc, że nic nie ma przekręciła klucz i wyszła ze swojego pokoju. ... W kolejnym pokoju było bardzo ciemno. Okno zostało zasłonięte, a światło było wyłączone. W przeciwieństwie do innych pokojów, w tym panowała specyficzna atmosfera. Po pierwsze było wyjątkowo chłodno mimo, że za oknem było przynajmniej +25 stopni, po drugie w całym pokoju unosił się dziwny intensywny zapach. Ciężko byłoby ustalić jego źródło, więc lepiej skupić się na mieszkańcu owego apartamentu. Szczupły, średniego wzrostu chłopak o szatynowych włosach właśnie wybudzał się z wampirzego snu, dokładnie, wampirzego. Spał cicho, spokojnie i bez większego wiercenia się. Rhys, bo tak brzmiało imię tej postaci, wolno otworzył oczy od razu mrużąc je kręcąc powoli głową na lewo i prawo. Jego błękitne jak niebo oczy oraz skóra blada niczym u trupa mogłyby spowodować atak paniki u potencjalnego nieznajomego. '''Rhys: Huh, więc to tak. Chłopak mrugnął dwa razy swoimi oczyma, oblizując sobie górną wargę ust. Wolno pokręcił głową na lewo, a następnie na prawo... Rhys: Chyba już pora... Mruknął powoli zsuwając się z miękkiego łóżka na którym spędził noc. Oprócz bokserek chłopak nie miał na sobie kompletnie nic. Leniwie postawił kilka kroków zatrzymując się na środku pokoju. Rhys: Moich rzeczy nie ma. Fakt, chłopak nie był u siebie, a jego torby czy chociażby walizki nie było widać na horyzoncie. Nie wyglądał on jednak na zdziwionego tą sytuacją, cóż... tak naprawdę to w tym momencie bardzo przypominał żywego trupa. Rhys: Cóż to? Jego uwagę przykuł fotel stojący w rogu pokoju. Na siedzeniu owego siedziska znajdowało się coś co przypominało ubrania. Po zrobieniu wolnych trzech kroków okazało się, że były to ułożone w kostkę ubrania, które bardzo przypominały te które zwykle nosił, dodatkowo były ułożone w kostkę! Na szczycie piramidy biały luźny t-shirt oraz morska koszula (rozpięta!). Pod nimi czarne spodnie razem z srebrnym paskiem, prawdopodobnie slimy. Obok leżała czarna bielizna oraz czarna para skarpetek. Obok fotela leżała jeszcze para czarnych tenisówek z białymi sznurówkami. Rhys bez mrugnięcia okiem postanowił przebrać się w owe ubrania, rozbierając się na środku pokoju... po chwili był już cały ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia. Rhys: Wygodnie... Po tym mruknięciu chłopak ruszył w stronę drzwi i opuścił swoje "królestwo". ... W łóżku wyleguje się w najlepsze Margaritte. Co prawda otworzyła oczy i obejrzała pokój, uznała jednak, że zaczęcie nowego sezonu TP nie jest warte wstania z łóżka. Chciała sobie nalać wina, ale okazało się, że odebrano jej bagaż. Straszliwie ludzie. W końcu jednak ruszyła się z kanapy i korzystając z kluczyka, wyszła na korytarz, w celu poznania innych. ... W jeszcze innym pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok. Zasłonięte były zasłony, więc trudno było określić jaka była godzina. Na wygodnym łóżku leżał pogrążony we śnie młody chłopak. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy i ładne rysy twarzy. Ubrany był w modny komplet; szare rurki, białą koszulkę, na którą narzuconą miał czarną kurteczkę. Stylizację dopełniały czarne sneakersy. Brunet leżał nieruchomo aż do momentu gdy... Benji: 'O skit... *w jego głosie zabrzmiał szwedzki akcent* ''Chłopak zakrył oczy dłonią, ziewnął głośno. Powoli budził się. Najpierw zabrał rękę z twarzy i intensywnie zamrugał swoimi szaroniebieskimi oczami. Podniósł się powoli. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. '' '''Benji: '''Gdzie ja... *zamrugał znowu* Reality show... ''Młody szwed energicznym ruchem przeszedł do pionu i stanął na podłodze. Odruchowo przeczesał nieco rozczochrane włosy. Wziął się pod boki, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Perspektywa zaczęcia zabawy w reality-show wywoływała mimowolny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po telefon chcąc uwiecznić moment rozpoczęcia na instagramie... kieszeń była jednak pusta... 'Benji: '''Hm? *zdziwił się* ''Chłopak domyślił się, że konfiskata telefonu była jednym z elementów zabawy. Pomimo, że rozumując logicznie rozumiał sytuację to jednak poczuł dziwne, wewnętrzne obawy będąc pozbawionym swojego gadżetu. Usilnie starał się zakryć frasunek uśmiechem, jednak było to trudne. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *zaczął chodzić po pokoju* ''Benji chodził od prawej do lewej i od lewej do prawej. Niby taka mała drobnostka i to taka, której się spodziewał, jednak nie mógł się do końca pozbierać. Jedynym sposobem było przerzucenie swoich myśli na coś innego. Tylko na co? 'Benji: '''To co teraz? *zastanawiał się głośno* Pewnie trzeba poznać innych... *stanął przed lustrem, przejrzał się, jeszcze raz poprawił włosy* Trzeba... się starać... ''Młody szwed stanął nieruchomo. Patrzył się w lustro. Wypróbował uśmiech; szeroki pokazujący zęby, zwykły, wąski przyjazny. Może to idiotyczne, ale chłopak musiał się trochę wysilić aby przybierać adekwatny wyraz twarzy. No cóż, potrzebna była praca. '' '''Benji: '''Chyba jest dobrze *przetestował swój najlepszy uśmiech. Rozluźnił się nieco* Niech się... dzieję. ''Chłopak pewnym siebie krokiem, z uniesioną głową, podszedł do drzwi. Wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął klamkę uprzednio przekręciwszy klucz w zamku. Wyszedł na korytarz starając się emanować pewnością siebie. '' ... ''Do pokoju Melissy wkradały się pojedyncze promienie słońca i oświetlały jej twarz. Dziewczyna ziewnęła i obróciła się plecami do okna. Na spokojnie przeanalizowała otoczenie, oczywiście zdała sobie już sprawę z pobytu w reality show. Zorientowała się również, że skonfiskowano jej wszystkie rzeczy osobiste, więc mogła pomarzyć o uporaniu się z burzą niesfornych loków. Westchnęła cicho, podniosła się z łóżka i wsunęła na nogi leżące obok białe trampki. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zegarka, ale żadnego nie zauważyła, zatem podeszła do drzwi, w których znajdował się kluczyk. '' '''Melissa: '''Raz kozie śmierć *''powiedziała z determinacją w głosie i przekręciła kluczyk w zamku* ... Sophie już od dawna nie spała, ale postanowiła spędzić trochę czasu na medytacji w swoim pokoju. W pewnej chwili usłyszała (albo wydawało jej się, że usłyszała) uczestników stopniowo wychodzących ze swoich pokojów. Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. '''Sophie: Chyba już nadszedł ten czas! Podniosła się, a następnie wskoczyła w swoje kolorowe szmaty ubrania, nałożyła mnóstwo różnej biżuterii i poprawiła perukę włosy. Sophie: Wow, ale ze mnie ślicznotka! Zachichotała i opuściła swój pokój. ... W kolejnym pokoju spała pewna czerwonowłosa dziewczyna. Zdawała się jednak pomału budzić, jej palce prawej ręki położonej na poduszce lekko drgały. Padające z okna światło oświetlało jej delikatną twarz. Abby nie była jeszcze gotowa, by wstawać, być może ze względu na fakt, że nie przywykła spać tak długo. Powoli otwierało jej się jedno oko, i zamykało się natychmiastowo. Nagle opanował ją dreszcz, więc szybko się obudziła i wstała z łóżka. Była w mocnym szoku, że dotarło do niej światło z okna, widocznie w swoim własnym pokoju okien nie miała. Mimo wszystko ten pokój od razu jej się z czymś skojarzył, z pokojem swojej przyjaciółki... Abby: 'No pięknie... Jelena świetnie to sobie zaplanowałaś. Tylko powiedz mi, dlaczego... *zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju i poczuła lekką obawę, gdyż dochodziło do niej przekonanie, że to nie pokój Jeleny* Kurdę, co to ma wszystko znaczyć... ''Podeszła do okna i zerknęła na niemiecki krajobraz uliczek niemieckich. Wtem przypomniało jej się coś, o czym zapomniała, a zaraz potem zalał ją wstydliwy rumieniec z tego powodu. 'Abby: '''Aha, więc to jest to reality show? *z włosów wyciągnęła swoją listę tzn. "obowiązków", a następnie ją podarła* W takim razie to nie będzie mi potrzebne. ''Dziewczyna poczuła się nieco spięta i zaniepokojona, widać, że przedtem żyła według ustalonego przez siebie schematu. Chcąc się uspokoić, wzięła głęboki oddech, zamknęła oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęła mówiąc do siebie... 'Abby: '''Dasz radę Abby, dasz radę Abby *powtarzała kilkukrotnie, za każdym razem coraz ciszej* ''Kiedy się uspokoiła, zaczęła bawić się kosmykami włosów z nudów. Jednak szybko skończyła, gdyż ujrzała drzwi, a w nich kluczyk. Ciekawska podeszła do wyjścia, otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z pokoju. ... Ah, jaki piękniusi poranek! W luksusowym hotelu, na luksusowym łóżku spała sobie mniej lub bardziej luksusowa dziewczyna o imieniu Michael. Gdy tylko się obudziła, wyciągnęła się i leniwie zsunęła nogi na podłogę, by już za chwilę założyć swoje ulubione różowe kapcie w krokodyle . '' '''Michael: '''Scheiße ''*przeklęła, gdy zorientowała się, że kapci na podłodze nie było* No cóż... Na stoliku obok leżały jednak dwa komplety ubrań. Po głębszej analizie sytuacji i przebraniu się w znalezione ubrania Niemka wyszła z pokoju. ... Powoli zbliżał się poranek, Brian tego dnia zapadł w wyjątkowo głęboki i dłuższy sen niż zazwyczaj. Gdy w końcu został zmuszony do pobudki ledwo co otworzył oczy przekręcając się na drugą stronę. 'Brian: '''Za wcześnie. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie. ''Przetarł delikatnie oczy i ziewnąć czując się nadal niewyspany. Poprawił swoje włosy, wynurzył spod kołdry i zaczął rozglądać się na boki. Miał świadomość, że show się już pewnie rozpoczęło Nie mógł jednak sobie przypomnieć jak dokładnie tutaj się znalazł. '''Brian: Tak właściwie, gdzie ja teraz jestem? Wstał nieco mozolnie, podszedł do okna zaczynając rozglądać się wzrokiem po okolicy. Zupełnie nie był w stanie rozpoznać miejsca w którym się znajduje. Nie miał okazji do wielu podróży, więc nie próbował nawet zgadywać. Co innego zaczęło przykuwać jego uwagę w odbiciu lustra. Brian: Moment? Czy to są wczorajsze ubrania dzienne używane w nocy!? Nagle dostał niewielkiego kopa energii i instynktownie rzucił się prosto na komodę stojącą przy ścianie. Wysuwał kolejne szuflady, lecz w większości świeciły pustkami bądź kilkoma ubraniami na zmianę których on nie rozpoznawał. Zdecydowanie robił przy tym hałas. Przypadkiem zrzucił klucz, którego na początku nie zauważył. Pochwycił go i odłożył na blat kontynuując przeszukiwania. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej rozczarowany. Brian: Ehhh... gdzie większość moich starannie przygotowanych rzeczy!? Kurcze... Wszystko tak ładnie ułożyłem w kostkę, posegregowałem, zafoliowałem i metkowałem. Westchnął i z powrotem pozasuwał wszystko zanim dostał niewielkiego napadu. Zmuszony sytuacją wyjął jedyne ubrania na zmianę robiąc przy tym niewesołą minę. Powtórzył w myślach kilkakrotnie że się nadają, choć nie pomagało mu to w przekonaniu samego siebie. Nie mogąc pominąć łóżka zdjął kołdrę, poduszki i pościel. Wytrzepał wszystko energicznie i starannie poukładał. Brian: Od razu czuć, że jest tutaj lepiej. Przydałoby się na moje nieco więcej, ale przecież żadnych lepszych środków tutaj nie ma. Burknął sam do siebie. Spuścił nieco żaluzję i zaczął się przebierać. Ubrania odłożył na komodzie i pochwycił za kluczyk będąc gotowy do wyjścia. Brian: Trzeba będzie chyba poznać pozostałych. Ciekawe czy byli skołowani tak samo na początku. "Mieli tak samo? Tak samo jak ja byli zaskoczeni i skonsternowani tą sytuacją." W głowie zaczęły mu się zbierać dziwne wyobrażenia. Jego policzki zdawały się być coraz bardziej zarumienione niż normalnie. Brian: 'Ahhh. Może nas czymś odurzyli i bez skrupułów sprowadzili nas właśnie tutaj. ''Wyglądały na coraz bardziej rozpalone. 'Brian: '''Zamknięty w pokoju przez ludzi z którymi widziano się jeden raz. W końcu oni sponsorują więc na pewno musieli coś zrobić bez naszej wiedzy. Dosłownie zrobić wszystko co chcieli albo może nawet już robili. Heheheh... Ciężko na pewno będzie wymazać o niej wspomnienia. Ciekawe czy inni... Właśnie! Tutaj przecież są inni uczestnicy. ''Nerwowo objął się rękoma i zaczął ściskać i czerwienić się do granic swoich możliwości. 'Brian: '''Nie, Brian przestań! Musisz oczyścić swój umysł z tych myśli. Ale to właśnie sprawia największą radość. Ten wzrok ludzi myślących: "Ej? To coś powinno zdechnąć jak najszybciej. Kto to tutaj wpuścił?" ''Musiał jednak szybko się opanować. W końcu to dopiero początek. Klepnął się kilka razy w policzki porządkując swoje myśli. „Hej nazywam się Brian! Znak ryby. Dwadzieścia lat. Miło cię poznać? Siemka? Spadaj? Żal?". W końcu jednak nie zdecydował jak się przywita. Stwierdził, że postara się być naturalny. Czyli najlepiej nikomu nie wchodzić w głowę. ... Suzie budzi się. Rozgląda się. Widzi, że to nie jest jej pokój. Ten jest luksusowy i większy. Suzie rozgląda się raz jeszcze. Widzi kanapę, stolik i otwartą szafę w któej znajduje się komplet ubrań. Zorientowała się już że właśnie rozpoczęło się show '''Suzie: Przecież nadal jestem w piżamie w małe kotki. Dziewczyna przebrała się i podeszła do zamkniętych drzwi z kluczem w zamku. Suzie: To najwyraźniej pora by rozpocząć nową przygodę.Teraz już wiem dlaczego było napisane, że datę rozpoczęcia poznamy niedługo... Salon Wyposażony w telewizor, kilka kanap oraz stolik do grania w pingponga. Charles spogląda na Kate, przyćmił go jej piękny wygląd Charles: '''Co taka piękna dama robi w tak niebezpiecznym Show? Ma swoje pani powody? Ja próbuje wygrać kwotę by pomóc potrzebującym, a jaki jest pani powód? '''Charles: "Piękna Dama", "Panie"?! Zwaliłeś to chłopie, zwaliłeś, to nie XIX wiek... chyba się zawalę pod ziemię... Kate: Serio *śmieje się* ale potrzebuje kogoś przyjaznego w show Kate: Ja gdybym wygrała moje pieniądze przeznaczyłabym na zakupy może to nie jakiś ważny powód ale wiem że raczej nie wygram a po za tym nie chce być sztampowa Charles: '''Na zakupy?! Cały milion?! Przecież nie wydasz tego nawet w rok! Po co ci jakieś markowe ubrania i kosmetyki? Przecież i bez nich będziesz dla mnie... Ekhem... dla wszystkich ładna. '''Kate: Pragnę zauważyć że zakupy to nie tylko ubrania i kosmetyki są jeszcze spożywcze,Farbowe itp. Więc sprowadzanie zakupów tylko do Ubraniowych,Kosmetykowych jest dużym błędem ale pomijając już to dziękuje Kate: Przypomniał mi o tym że nie wiem jak ja wytrzymam bez zakupów Charles: '''Produktów farbowych nie musisz kupować wiele, wystarczy raz w miesiącu jeden, a pożywienie nie wiele kosztuje, jest wiele marek które sprzedaje lepsze jedzenie taniej i lepiej niż "oryginały". Co do produktów chemicznych tak jak z farbowanymi należy kupować je co miesiąc i odpowiednio ich używać aby na ten miesiąc wystarczyły. Ja tak robię i jakoś żyje za te 2 tysiące na miesiąc, jeszcze zostaje mi 800 które wydaje na cele charytatywne. '''Kate: '''Niby tak ale ja mam uzależnienie od zakupów dlatego w moim domu znajdziesz pełno gratów. Starałam się przed programem trochę go pozbyć bo jak ja nie zrobię zakupów co 2 dni co najmniej to jestem nie do wytrzymania i w sumie też trochę dlatego tu wstąpiłam żeby chociaż trochę pozbyć się tego uzależnienia mam nadzieje że się uda. '''Charles: Aha, to tak się sprawy mają, jeśli wygram to za twoją zgodą mogę ci zafundować terapię przeciw temu użaleznieniu, wyjdzie ci to na dobre gdyż będziesz miała więcej pieniędzy zaoszczędzonych za które np. Hmmm... poprowadzisz firmę albo jakiś zakład? Kate: Na serio? to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. *uśmiecha się* Charles: To dla mnie nic jeśli czynię dobro *Zarumienił się*, chcesz pójść ze mną poznać innych zawodników? Wiesz, lepiej poznać swoich rywali. Kate: No spoko Kate i Charles poszli do biblioteki, w nadziei ze spotkają tam kogoś kto pomoże im wygrać. Po tułaniu się po korytarzach hotelu Rhys dotarł do salonu. Zauważywszy, że nikogo w nim nie było chłopak zadowolony w głębi ducha przekroczył jego progi. Usiadł na jednej z kanap, oglądając jednocześnie wnętrze pokoju. Z miejsca które wybrał miał akurat idealny widok na ulicę przy której mieścił się hotel. Słońce świeciło z drugiej strony budynku, toteż Rhysowi nie przeszkadzała taka ilość światła. Chłopak sięgnął po pilot od plazmy stojącej w jego zasięgu i postanowił spędzić resztę czasu na bezczynnym gapieniu się w telewizor. Przypadkiem się złożyło, że w telewizji leciała jakaś japońska produkcja (anime), więc przynajmniej się zbytnio nie wynudzi. Tymczasem w pokoju pojawiła się skuta rudowłosa dziewczynka wraz z jednym ochroniarzem. Usiadła sobie na jednym fotelu i przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem na anime. '' ''Rhys kontynuował oglądanie, jednak przez sekundę kątem oka zdążył "obadać" przybyłą dziewczynę. Od razu wydała mu się intrygująca, chociażby z powodu tego goryla u jej boku. Z góry założył, że nie jest do końca "normalna" skoro wprowadzona była skuta w kajdany niczym więzień. Co ciekawe oglądała anime z równą ciekawością co chłopak, a nawet większą. Dziewczynka intrygowała chłopaka z każdą minutą... w końcu postanowił zarzucić temat odnosząc się do puszczanego w telewizji animca. Rhys: '''Podoba Ci się? *mruknął, lekko zerkając na siedzącą niedaleko jego dziewczynkę* ''Jurgita początkowo zignorowała chłopaka przyglądając się kolejnym emocjonującym momentom w Charlotte. Po chwili skierowała swój wzrok na swojego goryla. Ten kiwnął głową i ją rozkuł. Pomachała przyjaźnie do chłopaka. '' '''Jurgita: *wsadziła paluszek do buzi, niewinnie się uśmiechając* Nawet całkiem spoczko. *odparła z uśmiechem, po czym się zamyśliła* Wyobrażała sobie zupełnie inne anime, jak ktoś kogoś sieka na kawałeczki. Ale stwierdziła, że nic nie zdradzi. '' '''Jurgita': A Tobie? Tak. Zdecydowanie nie była do końca normalna - pomyślał, ale przecież on też nie należał do tych "najnormalniejszych". Chłopak podniósł lekko swoją prawą dłoń i odmachał wolno słodziaśnej lolitce. Rhys: Ujdzie *mruknął*, ale wolałbym coś bardziej... sadystycznego. *dodał po chwili uśmiechając się lekko* Być może nie powinien był tego głośno mówić, ale czuł od niej zupełnie inną aurę niż od pozostałych których zdążył spotkać. Jurgita spojrzała na chłopaka z "sadystycznym uśmieszkiem". Wyciągnęła zza swojej spódniczki nóż i go oblizała na jego oczach. Po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jurgita: Oj zdecydowanie... *powiedziała cicho* Widząc jak dziewczynka oblizała swój nożyk chłopak upewnił się tylko w swoich stwierdzeniach. Nie przestraszył się jednak, ba, zachęciło go to dalszych działań. Chłopak wolno wstał i przysiadł się obok sadystycznego uśmieszku, pewnie wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku. Rhys: '''Rhys jestem. *spojrzał przyjaźnie (jak na siebie) na dziewczynkę* ''Rudowłosa poczuła się trochę zbita z tropu. Chciała chłopaka nastraszyć, a tymczasem... On się do niej dosiadł...? Przywitał..? '' '''Jurgita: *swoją malutką dłonią uścisnęła dłoń chłopaka* ...umm...Jurgita..? *spojrzała na niego nieco zdezorientowana* Rhys: 'Ciekawe imię. *mruknął nadal utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy* ''W istocie chłopak zainteresował się rudowłosą, było w niej coś co bardzo go do niej ciągnęło. Nie był jednak zauroczony, nie nie, to raczej zwykła... ciekawość? '''Rhys: Ale pasuje Ci. *dodał po chwili* Jurgita skinęła głową w stronę swojego ochroniarza i położyła swoją dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. '' '''Jurgita': Muszę już iść. Wybacz. *uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie* Dała się zakuć w kajdanki i opuściła pomieszczenie. Rhys odprowadził wzrokiem wychodzącą z pokoju dziewczynkę razem ze swoim ochroniarzem. W jego głowie pojawiały się różnorodne myśli, między innymi czy jeszcze będą mieli okazję porozmawiać... Chłopak postanowił resztę wolnego czasu spędzić na dokończeniu oglądania Charlotte. Kuchnia&Jadalnia Super wypasiony bufet. Dostępne są wszystkie dania, obok znajduje się jadalnia. ... Igor w czasie rozglądania się, natrafił na kuchnię. Prawdopodobnie poszedłby dalej, lecz apetyczna margharitta na stole i pusty żołądek przekonał go na zostanie na dłużej. Chłopak wziął talerz na który nałożył 4 kawałki pizzy i udał się do jadalni gdzie zaczął jeść, oczekując, że przyjdzie jakiś uczestnik. Z drugiej strony do kuchni doczłapał się Rhys. Po konieczności wysłuchiwania pierdół, którymi zalewał go Janusz chłopak nabrał apetytu na... sok pomarańczowy. Na jego szczęście zaraz na wejściu stały tam 4 kartony po 2 litry pomarańczowego Tymbarka. Chłopak podszedł zabierając karton pod pachę i udał się z nim do jadalni, po drodze zwijając jeszcze szklankę. Gdy wszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia dojrzał jakiegoś chłopaka, który objadał się pizzą, ale nie wydawał się on idealnym dla niego rozmówcą, z resztą już miał dosyć rozmów przez Janusza. Rhys usiadł sobie na drugim końcu stołu, nalał soku do pełna i popijając obserwował... Zgłodniała Temple przybyła do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś lekkiego do zjedzenia. Zauważyła dwóch osobników siedzących na skrajach stołu. W głowie miała mętlik jak się zachować, po kilku sekundach powiedziała zwyczajnie: 'Hejka. - 'po czym zajęła miejsce gdzieś na środku, wcześniej biorąc jakąś lekką sałatkę. Zgłodniałam już. ''- rzekła do samej siebie, lecz inne osoby tutaj to usłyszały. W jej głowie pojawiła się mina zawstydzenia, gdy zrozumiała, że to powiedziała za głośno.'' Wtedy Igor, który był bardzo zajęty jedzeniem, zobaczył, że w kuchni są inne osoby. Było mu lekko wstyd, że zapomniał o kulturze i się nie przywitał. Igor: 'O! Długo tu jesteście? Jeśli tak to przepraszam za mój brak manier. *Stanął i uśmiechnął się* Jestem Igor i pochodzę z Polski. *Odwrócił się w stronę Temple* Życzę smacznego. ''Usiadłszy wrócił do jedzenia mając nadzieję, że ktoś inny rozpocznie głębszą dyskusje. Rhys usłyszawszy słowo "Polak" aż się zakrztusił. Dopiero przecież co od jednego uciekł, a już napatoczył się drugi. Po krótkiej walce z kaszlem i próbami nieuduszenia się wszystko wróciło do największego porządku. '''Rhys: Kolejny... *mruknął cicho pod nosem* Janusz chyba obrzydził mu naród Polski na dobre..., zdecydowanie bardziej interesująca była dziewczyna, która przyszła tuż po nim. Panowała od niej zupełnie inna aura niż od pozostałych ludzi których zdążył spotkać. Rhys: Hej. *odparł w stronę Temple, z końca jadalni* Chłopak nawet na chwilę podniósł wzrok, ale natychmiastowo powrócił do konsumowania swojego napoju licząc, że duszenie się w szklance już mu nie będzie grozić. Temple zerknęła na kolejną osobę, która odezwała się do niej gdy wchodziła. '- Dzięki. '- odpowiedziała krótko, łykając wcześniej jakiś kawałek jedzenia.Słysząc, że jest z Polski miała różne myśli, gdyż słyszała co nieco o tym kraju. Jedne były niepochlebne, inne nie. Przeważały te pierwsze. (please) Usłyszała parę chwil później słowo od innego chłopaka. Popatrzyła na niego i kiwnęła głową, że usłyszała i zrozumiała. Po czym dalej zajadała się sałatką, której została połowa. Kiedy Rhys się zakrztusił, Igor lekko się zmartwił i chciał dowiedzieć się czy z jego kolegą z programu jest wszystko dobrze. Igor: Emmm... * Skierował wzrok w stronę Rhysa* Wyglądałeś jakbyś zaraz miał tu wyzionąć ducha, czy wszystko jest okej... Panie... Panie... *Igor zaczął drapać się po głowie* Właściwie to jak się nazywacie? Blady chłopak poczuł, że jego unikanie rozmów nie do końca się uda... a w apartamencie zostać nie mógł. Postanowił więc udawać "zainteresowanego". Rhys: Rhys. *mruknął* Nawet nie zauważył kiedy a wypił cały 2 litrowy sok... Temple zdołała dokończyć sałatkę. Zerknęła na jednego, potem drugiego chłopaka. I odpowiedziała: Temple: '''Jestem Temple. ''Wzięła jakiś sok i zaczęła popijać łyk po łyku.'' Kate wchodzi bierze sushi idzie do jadalni nie zauważając innych siada i zaczyna jeść Igor zauważając dziewczynę od razu do niej macha. '''Igor: Dzień dobry. Jestem Igor, a pani? Kate: O hej *mówi że zdziweniem że ktoś tu jest* jestem Kate z Wielkiej Brytani. Igor: 'Miło mi. Ja pochodzę z Polski. ''W pewnym momencie do jadalni zajrzała Sophie. '''Sophie: Omójboshe, cóż za piękne istoty zaszczyciły moje oczy! Od razu zaczęła przytulać każdego na przywitanie. Wszyscy spoglądali na nią jak na wariatkę. Sophie: Już nie mogę doczekać się rozpoczęcia tej gry! Może założymy sojusz? Albo nie, tego nie można robić tak otwarcie, więc pogadamy później na osobności, okej? (pokój zwierzeń)Sophie: Zdradzę wam sekret. Tak naprawdę nie jestem zawodniczką, ale chciałabym zobaczyć, jak reszta będzie mnie traktować myśląc, że nie mam nad nimi władzy! Sophie: Tak w ogóle to jestem Sophie! Wiecie, że potrafię przepowiadać przyszłość? Mówię serio! Już teraz wiem, że będę w finale i nikt nigdy na mnie nie zagłosuje! Ale nie powiem wam, kto jeszcze będzie w finale, żeby nie zepsuć wam zabawy! Zachichotała. Charles wbiegł do kuchni i zaczął powąchiwać, po czym zauważył worki z przyprawami, od razu do nich pobiegł. Charles: Ile tu przypraw! Moje ulubione Curry, wyśmienity lecz w nie dużych ilościach cynamon... zielony pieprz, czarny pieprz... Po prostu niebo! Charles: Tak wiem, widziałem tych innych zawodników z którymi mogłem zawrzeć sojusz, ale pobiegłem do przypraw, w końcu ja też potrzebuje odrobinę rozkoszy *Charles wsypał sobie do gęby ćwierć kilo curry* Igor tylko spojrzał się dziwnie na Sophie, lecz wzruszył ramionami. Igor: Miło poznać! Jestem Igor i pochodzę z Polski. Igor uśmiechnął się miło i podał Sophie ręke na przywitanie. Wróżka potrząsnęła energicznie jego ręką. Sophie: 'Uuu, Polak! Kiedyś byłam w Polsce, ale uciekłam stamtąd, gdy zobaczyłam jak bardzo biali są tamtejsi ludzie! ''Niekoniecznie czekając na odpowiedź, Sophie skupiła swoją uwagę na bufetowym jedzeniu. Charles po zjedzeniu 3 kilo przypraw poszedł do innych zawodników, był cały ubrudzony przyprawami, w końcu staną koło Igora, otrzepał się i powiedział mu: '''Charles: '''Cześć! Jestem Charles, pochodzę z Francji? Widziałeś może pewną Brytyjkę o imieniu Kate? '''Igor: Emmm... Ona jest metr za tobą. Wskazał na Brytyjkę ręką, bo oczywiście palcem się nie pokazuje. Charles: 'Oh, nie zauważyłem jej. ''Charles podszedł do swojej nowej znajomej, Kate. '''Charles: '''Hej! Zauważyłaś kogoś ciekawego? '''Kate: '''Wszystkich których widziałam to ci co oboje widzielismy i tutaj *mówi jedząc swoje sushi* '''Kate: ale to sushi było dobre mniam chce jeszcze ale będe gruba *posmutniała* ale dobra ale jestem podekscytowana tym sezonem Charles: 'Chcesz to tego Sushi sosu sojowego? To mój ulubiony napój... znaczy sos... *Cicho* Ale napój w sumie też. '''Kate: '''Nie dzięki już zjadłam *mówi kończąc swoje sushi* '''Charles: '''Oh, jasne... ''Nie wiedząc co zrobić z sosem sojowym Charles go wypił, a potem podszedł z powrotem do Igora. 'Charles: '''Cześć, możemy porozmawiać? ''Igor tylko wzrusza ramionami. '''Igor: '''Ta jasne. '''Charles: '''Myślisz ze to wygrasz? I jeśli tak to co zrobisz z wygraną kwotą? Ja mam małe szanse na wygraną, ale jeśli wygram przeznaczę pieniądze na firmę charytatywną. '''Igor: To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że pięniądze wydasz na jakąś fundację. *Złapał się za głowę* Na co ja wydam? Hmmm... Z 10% oddam na fundację charytatywną, kupię sobie auto i dom z basenem, a resztę oszczędzę. Myślę, że ty także powinieneś zostawić coś dla siebie. Charles: 'Nie potrzeba, przecież umiem żyć na 2 tysiące miesięcznie. Ile osób poznałeś? Bo ja włącznie z tobą 3, w tym jednego pomocnika prowadzących, obiecałem mu działkę, ale dam mu jeszcze wille. ''Rhys widząc ilu ludzi postanowiło rzucił się na luksusowej jakości jedzenie postanowił ulotnić się czym prędzej od ich towarzystwa. Jego wyjścia raczej nikt nie zauważył, poruszał się ciszej niż cień nie zwracając na siebie większej uwagi. Opuścił jadalnie zostawiają karton po soku oraz szklankę na stoliku. ... Abby trochę nieśmiała zerknęła do pomieszczenia wychylając lekko głowę. W momencie kiedy dotarło do niej, że to kuchnia poczuła ulgę. Jej niedoświadczenie w poruszaniu się po hotelach dało o sobie znać. Natomiast ciągłe głosy które docierały do niej budziły jej niepokój, co było widoczne po jej mimice twarzy. Dziewczyna weszła do kuchni i naturalnie zapragnęła coś zjeść, gdyż dokuczał jej głód. Otworzyła lodówkę i dokładnie mierzyła wzrokiem co w niej jest... '''Abby: '''Hmm... Dobra, coś na szybko by się przydało. ''Jednak nie wzięła niczego gotowego, a sama postanowiła sobie coś upichcić. Wzięła z szafki miskę i zbierała potrzebne jej składniki do przygotowania sobie śniadania. Zaczęła sięgać po warzywa, ale potem strzeliła facepalm'a, gdyż zapomniała o czymś takim, jak higiena przed przygotowaniem posiłku. Abby: '17 lat Abby, a nadal umiesz tyle ile... ile... *westchnęła* Może sobie muzyki posłucham... *zmieniła ton z delikatnego na mocno wyrazisty* A nie, przecież prowadzący tego programu nam skonfiskowali sprzęty przecież... ''Po umyciu rąk zaczęła działać i wyciągała z lodówki potrzebne jej warzywa m.in. pomidory, paprykę czy ogórek, a następnie jajka. W drugiej ręce sięgnęła po mleko. Gdy już wszystko wzięła przeszła się do pobliskiego blatu i położyła składniki po różnych stronach. Najpierw wzięła się za krojenie pomidorów, co wychodziło jej przeciętnie. W dość niebezpiecznym miejscu położone palce drugiej ręki podtrzymujące warzywo, na podatek plastry wychodziły jej jakieś za grube, co wprawiało w niezadowolenie czerwonowłosą, jednak nie okazywała emocji i coś ją olśniło... 'Abby: '''Przecież nie muszę gotować, jak w domu. Mama nie pilnuje *zaśmiała się, i poczuła się bardziej pewna siebie* To może tak... ''Zamiast kroić pomidor w paski, zaczęła kroić w kostki, a potem w coraz mniejsze kosteczki nucąc sobie pod nosem jakąś piosenkę, prawdopodobnie "Waterloo". ... Drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się. Było to dość wytworne pomieszczenie. W typowy dla wielu hoteli sposób porozstawiane po sali były stoły nakryte białymi obrusami. Na blatach ustawione były przyozdobione gałązkami świeczniki. Na suficie porozwieszane były gustowne, subtelnie pozłacane żyrandole. Jadalnia nie emanowała jednak niestrawnym przepychem, urzekała raczej gustowną i trafioną elegancją. Benji przepuścił Melissę w drzwiach. Dziewczyna jedynie spojrzała na niego przelotnie po czym rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.. '' ''Młody szwed zauważył kilka osób, które siedziały przy stolikach. Nie chcąc na razie zwracać uwagi przemknął po cichu pod ścianą i podreptał do kuchni. Wykonał gest ręką, który miał sprawić, że Melissa pójdzie za nim. '' ''Czarnowłosa przewróciła oczami i choć również niezbyt chciała zwracać na siebie uwagę, to nie chciała też zakradać się po kątach. Ruszyła więc przed siebie sprężystym krokiem w stronę bufetu. ''Melissa: Haha jestem wdzięczna za moją nienawiść do szpilek, gdybym takowe miała na pewno momentalnie wszyscy by nas zauważyli *rozejrzała się powoli* a więc tak to jest siedzieć w pokoju zwierzeń...Ugh mam nadzieję, że zwierzenia nie będą obowiązkowe *mruknęła zagadkowo*'' Benji dotarł do kuchni. Nie zaprzątał sobie głowy rozglądaniem się. Z góry założył, że jako iż znajdują się w hotelu to może liczyć na pełne wyposażenie. Chłopak stanął przy jednym z blatów i zaczął gorączkowo zastanawiać się nad możliwościami na śniadanie. Przywykły do jedzenia gotowych dań serwowanych na uniwerku lub w znajdującym się przy szkole Subway’u, brunet nie wiedział przez chwilę za co się zabrać. Poczuł jakiś wewnętrzny zgrzyt… Stał tak przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedząc zupełnie co ze sobą zrobić. Żałował, że jedzenie musi zapewnić sobie sam. Minęły dobre dwie minuty. W tym czasie Benji zdołał niefrasobliwie odsunąć się i zbliżyć do blatu blisko dwadzieścia razy. Po upływie tego czasu chłopak zdecydował się wreszcie na jakieś śniadanie: sięgnął przed siebie po wyglądający obiecująco opiekacz do panini. Szwed w rzeczywistości liczył na toster, ale nie było go pod ręką. Brunet nie miał też zamiaru urządzać zbyt dużych poszukiwań. Z opiekaczem czuł się wystarczająco pewny. '''Benji: Tosty… *mruczał pod nosem* Chłopak chcąc nie chcąc musiał trochę pokręcić się po kuchni, aby odnaleźć chleb i składniki, które mógł umieścić między kromkami. Szwed chodził ze spuszczoną głową. Szukając modlił się aby na nikogo nie wpaść. Szczęśliwie oprócz kszątającej się nieopodal Melissy nie natrafił na nikogo. Kuchnia była duża albo totalnie bezludna. Tak czy inaczej usatysfakcjonowany Szwed zrobił sobie proste tosty z serem i wędliną. Położył je na opiekaczu i przycisnął. Wolną ręką spojrzał na opakowanie sera. Napis głosił jasno: “Die Käse” Benji: Käse… To… Po niemiecku… Patrząc na “a” z kropkami… Czyli jesteśmy w Niemczech *podrapał się po brodzie* Brunet dalej zastanawiał się tak nad robiącymi się tostami. Ukradkiem przyglądał się Melissie, która… Zadowolona z siebie znalazła mini croissant’y, chociaż zgodnie ze spostrzeżeniami Benji’ego byli w Niemczech to te przysmaki były dostępne w większości hoteli. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znalazła dżem truskawkowy i herbatę różaną. Chwilę zajęło jej rozpracowanie wszystkich guzików, które były na czajniku, ale dała radę. Kiedy czekała aż zagotuje się woda starała nie roześmiać się na wspomnienie tego jak brunet dąsał się odchodząc i podchodząc wcześniej do blatu. Gdy woda już się zagotowała, zalała herbatę, wzięła talerz z wcześniej przygotowanym jedzeniem i ruszyła spokojnym krokiem do jadalni. Minęła po drodze dziewczynę zacięcie krojącą pomidory, skinęła jej, ale ta nie zauważyła tego ruchu. Melissa niewzruszenie podążyła w stronę wcześniej upatrzonego stolika przy oknie... '' ''Za Hiszpanką ruszył Benji niosący talerz z przeciętym na pół tostem. Szwed podążył za dziewczyną aż do stolika. Odsunął jej kulturalnie krzesło i pozwolił spokojnie usiąść. Sam nie miał jeszcze żadnych innych znajomych, a samotność niezbyt mu odpowiadała, toteż dosiadł się do dziewczyny. Rozejrzał się też bacznie po sali w poszukiwaniu innych. Benji: Mel? Może zawołamy tych tam? *skinął głową na osoby, które dostrzegł dalej w jadalni* Melissa: Mel? Serio? Nie pozwalaj sobie. Wołaj sobie kogo chcesz, ja jestem głodna jak wilk i zamierzam zacząć od porządnego śniadania *i z tymi słowami wzięła duży łyk ciepłej herbaty oraz westchnęła z rozkoszą* Benji poczuł się trochę zmieszany po ostrej reakcji dziewczyny. Wydawało mu się, że dosyć dobrze się dogadywali… Ale jednak teraz zaczął wątpić. Zaczął się zastanawiać co zrobił źle? Czy serio przesadził? … Spoliczkował się. Oczywiście w przenośni. Chłopak znieruchomiał. Pojawił się przed nim dylemat: uspokoić się, jeść spokojnie i zostać przy Melissie, czy pójść zapoznać się z nowymi ludźmi przy innych stolikach… Ostatecznie Szwed przybrał poważną minę i z powrotem usiadł (bo wcześniej od zmieszania i zdziwienia wstał). Brunet złapał w tosta w ręce, obrzucił go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem i zaczął spokojnie jeść. Po cichu czekał aż ktoś z własnej woli podejdzie się przywitać… ... Po pokrojeniu pomidorów i innych warzyw Abby zaczęła przygotowywać się do smażenia. Abby: 'Po takim tempie to mnie by do restauracji nie przyjęli na jakiś staż *zaśmiała się po cichu, po czym zaczęła wrzucać jajka na patelnię, a zaraz potem polewać mlekiem* Ależ głupia jesteś Abby, nie tyle polewało... Zaraz mnie ktoś podpatrzy, że mówię sama do siebie i pomyśli sobie coś, jestem tego pewna... ''Przez całkiem długi czas wyłączyła się i nie słyszała nic, co się wokół niej działo. Dopiero kiedy przez chwilę przestała myśleć o sobie i o tym co powinna robić, zdekoncentrowała się i z sąsiadującej z kuchnią jadalni usłyszała głosy. Z pośpiechu złożyła to co się usmażyło na pół, a następnie położyła na talerz. Razem ze swoim śniadaniem udała się do jadalni. 'Abby: '''Dobra, kogo my tu mamy... *szeptem, zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wolała się póki co nie odzywać* Wypadałoby z kimś usiąść, tyle że z kim... ''W jednym ze stolików ujrzała Benji'ego i aż westchnęła z wrażenia, ale starała się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Widząc, że ten siedzi z inną dziewczyną trochę zrezygnowana odwróciła się w kierunku stolika, w którym siedział Igor. Jednakże jakaś siła pociągnęła Abby do sąsiedniego siedzenia z Benji'm. Ledwo złapała się swojego krzesła, by nie wpaść na bruneta i dosyć gwałtownie postawiła talerz ze swoim śniadaniem. Mocno przykuła uwagę siedzących z nią Benji'ego i Melissy, ale Melissy nie dostrzegała w ogóle, tylko Szweda. Ona patrzyła uważnie na niego, on na nią. '' '''Abby: '''Hej *nieśmiało powiedziała, po czym westchnęła* Przepraszam, jak coś. Jestem dziś trochę zbyt rozkojarzona *poprawiła włosy, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech* Abby jestem. ''Zaczęła jeść, poniekąd czekając na odpowiedź od nieznajomego przystojniaka, w co w głębi duszy wątpiła. ... W tym czasie Igor dokończył jeść i już miał wyjść z kuchni, lecz spostrzegł, że są tu jeszcze osoby z którymi się nie zapoznał. Podszedł on do stołu z jedzeniem i wziął jeszcze jeden kawałek pizzy i kubek z colą. Chłopak podszedł do stołu przy którym siedziały dwie dziewczyny i chłopak. 'Igor: '''Cześć jestem Igor. Mógłbym się dosiąść? ''Benji podniósł głowę znad swojego talerza z tostem. Chłopak zauważył dwójkę nowych ludzi. Jedna, atrakcyjna ruda dziewczyna zdążyła już usiąść naprzeciwko niego. Drugi chłopak, całkiem nieźle zbudowany i przyjaźnie wyglądający pytał się o to czy może usiąść... Przy stole było jeszcze jedno wolne miejsce, więc Benji skinął głową z uśmiechem. Ukradkiem spoglądał tylko na Melissę... 'Benji: '''Hej, hej. Witam *mówił perfekcyjnym angielskim z ledwo wyczuwalną nutką szwedzkiego akcentu* Nie krępuj się *skinął na Igora* ''Abby dość szybko skończyła jeść swoje śniadanie. Następne spojrzała na Benji'ego, a zaraz potem na Igora. W końcu podniosła swój wzrok na Benji'ego. 'Abby: '''Co tam słodziaku? *lekko się zarumieniła, widać że choć chłopaka niemalże nie znała, już zrobił na niej duże wrażenie* ''Benji zaciekawiony tym co usłyszał ponownie podniósł głowę. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Komplement ze strony atrakcyjnej dziewczyny dał mu natychmiastowy zastrzyk pewności siebie. Chłopak mógł działać. 'Benji: '''Jem śniadanie w wyśmienitym towarzystwie *rzucił przyglądając się czujnie Abby. Zaraz uśmiechnął się także* Masz ciekawy akcent *zauważył* Wszyscy jesteśmy chyba z innych krajów. Skąd jesteś? *uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do czerwonowłosej* ''Temple zerkała tylko na rozwój sytuacji, siedząc cicho gdzieś z boku i przyglądając się temu co dzieje się tutaj w jadalni. Niezbyt chciała wtrącać się. Abby się uśmiechnęła do chłopaka, z każdym słowem, gestem rósł u niej. Choć ani słowa, ani gesty wielkie nie były, w jego wykonaniu wybrzmiewały potężnie. Usłyszawszy pytanie zaczęła mówić. '''Abby: '''Z Łotwy, jestem Łotyszką. Miło mi słyszeć, że podoba ci się nasz akcent *zarumieniła się* Choć ciężko było początkowo nad nim zapanować, dzieciństwo spędziłam w Londynie, długo by opowiadać... *posmutniała nieco, ale po chwili ponownie na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech* Polecam odwiedzić ten kraj, jak nie miałeś okazji. A ty pewnie też jesteś z północy Europy? '''Benji: '''Ah... Latvia... Dzielimy się morzem *zażartował ze śmiechem* Masz rację. Jestem Szwedem *przeczesał włosy. Poczuł dumę ze swojego pochodzenia* Mamy naprawdę całkiem międzynarodowe towarzystwo... A ty Igor? *spojrzał nagle na chłopaka, który nadal stał w miejscu* Igor usiadł i od razu dumnie zaczął opowiadać. '''Igor: Pochodzę z Polski czyli mocno przeciętnego kraju o którym najwięcej złego mówią jego mieszkańcy. Kiedyś byliśmy dosyć znaczący, lecz te 3 mendowskie kraje: Austria, Rosja i Niemcy postanowiły, że zagarną nasz teren. Po I wojnie światowej Polska wróciła na mapę, a po II wojnie była, ale rządziła nami Rosja przez 30 lat... Igor właściwie mógłby opowiadać tak jeszcze godzinę o swoim rodzinnym kraju, ale wtedy zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać... Igor: 'A czył Łotwa i Szwecja są krajami ciekawie historycznymi? ''Chłopak powiedział to mocno ciekawskim tonem. Nie chciał brzmieć jakby pysznił się, że Polska jest taka ciekawa, a reszta krajów to nuda itp. 'Igor: '''Z ciekawości tak się pytam, bo jakoś wcześniej mało mnie obchodziła historia innych krajów. ''Dodał, żeby nie było wątpliwości, że nie uważa inne kraje za mniej ciekawe od Polski. Zaciekawiona Abby spojrzała na chłopaka. 'Abby: '''Polska? Byłam tam. *dodała bez żadnych emocji* Śląsk piękny jest, na pewno turystycznie Polska jest atrakcyjniejsza od Łotwy. A zaraz... *odwróciła się do Benji'ego i się do niego uśmiechnęła* Polska, Szwecja, Łotwa, dzielimy się morzem i na dodatek tworzymy trójkącik, dość ciekawy trójkącik *zażartowała sobie* ''Słysząc żart Abby, Benji aż się zakrztusił ostatnim kęsem swojego śniadania. Chłopak jednak uśmiechnął się, a nawet zaśmiał się. '' '''Benji: '''Hah, ciekawie *wziął talerz w ręce i wstał od stołu* Hej, trochę ciasno się robi, a tam *skinął w inną stronę stołówki* Są jeszcze jacyś ludzie. Nie izolujmy ich. Chodźcie przesiądziemy się do jednego, dużego stołu. ''Szwed poszedł do stojącego na środku, długiego stołu. Machnął ręką zachęcająco licząc, że Igor, Abby i Melissa pójdą z nim. Igor stanął z krzesła i wraz z pizzą i colą poszedł do Benjiego. Drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się z impetem. Wpierw pojawił się jeden ochroniarz, a za nim szła rudowłosa dziewczyna w kajdankach. Głowę miała skuloną i szła w stronę lodówki. Na jej twarzy malował się delikatny uśmiech. '''Jurgita: Mmm..flaczki. *mruknęła sama do siebie* Kate chcąc już odchodzić od stołu zauważa że wchodzi osoba z kajdankami postanawia jednak zostać przy stole ponieważ chce się dowiedzieć o co chodzi Abby nie zwlekała ani chwili dużej, wstała z krzesła i dogoniła Benji'ego Abby: 'Też widziałeś, to co ja? *wskazała wzrokiem osobę skutą kajdankami, a jej twarz była w ogóle pozbawiona emocji przez chwilę. Przez chwilę, bo patrząc się chłopakowi prosto w oczy uśmiechnęła się intrygująco* ''Benji kiwnął głową. nie patrzył jednak w stronę skutej w kajdanki rudowłosej. Chłopak szedł prosto do dużego stołu. '' '''Benji: '''Nie mam pojęcia kto to *rzekł cicho* Ale skoro towarzyszą jej ochroniarze to lepiej nie wchodzić jej w paradę. ''To powiedziawszy chłopak odłożył talerz z okruszkami na brzeg stołu, zaś sam usiadł na krześle. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czemu nie odniósł talerza... No tak. Nie chciał opuszczać nowo "zwerbowanych" znajomych. Szwed prawą ręką odsunął krzesło po swojej prawej ręce i poklepał siedzenie. Spojrzał też znacząco na Abby - liczył, że dziewczyna tam usiądzie. Chłopak skinął także na Igora, oraz zawołał do dwójki siedzącej przy stoliku dalej. 'Benji: '''Ej! Dołączcie do nas! *wołał w stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka i atrakcyjnej dziewczyny o nieco ciemnej karnacji* Wszyscy chodźcie! *krzyknął na wypadek, gdyby ktoś umknął jego uwadze* ''Jurgita słysząc, że jakiś chłopak woła wszystkich do siebie, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Pociągnęła delikatnie za rękaw swojego bodyguarda. Ten nachylił do niego głowę. Powiedziała mu coś szeptem. Ochroniarz zdjął jej kajdanki. '''Ochroniarz: Tak, panienko Nataszo. To dla Pani. Odparł, dając jej w prezencie jakąś paczuszkę. Jurgita wzięła paczuszkę i skierowała się ku pozostałym osobom. Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie. Jurgita (vel. Natasza): Priwjet druzja! Natasza iz przekrasnoj Rassyi! Igor wyraźnie przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Igor(PZ): Nie, nie jestem rasistą. Jestem najbardziej tolerancyjny w mojej szkole, w moim mieście i w województwie, ALE nie jestem fanem Ruskich. Igor przewrócił oczami po czym wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie pomachał do Rosjanki. Igor: Witaj Nataszo. Jestem Igor i pochodzę z Polski. Uśmiechnął się. Mimo, że uśmiech był lekko wymuszony, nie było tego widać. Kate: Hmm rosja ciekawy kraj Kate:'Hej Nataszo. *mówi wzmagając swój akcent* ''Abby usiadła obok Benji'ego, przyglądała się mu z zainteresowaniem. Dostrzegła nadruk na koszulce chłopaka "Saade", zainteresowana skinęła głową na chłopaka. '''Abby: '''Saade... Kojarzę to nazwisko. Pierwszy raz kiedy oglądałam Eurowizję, brał tam udział Szwed o takim nazwisku, bardzo mu kibicowałam, ale cóż... nie wygrał. Jesteś z rodziny czy zbieżność nazwisk? *trochę się zawstydziła pytając go o to, domyślając się, że może nie zrozumieć o co jej chodzi, ale starała się to przed nim ukrywać* '''Benji: Zbieżność. Chłopak rozejrzał się. Wokół stolika czy też przy samym stoliku formowała się grupka. Byli Abby, Igor, Kate, Natasza... Co do tej ostatniej chłopak miał jakieś wątpliwości, ale zamaskował je uśmiechem. Odwrócił się przez ramię i spojrzał wyczekująco na Melissę, która znajdowała się trochę dalej... Dziewczyna usiadła po drugiej stronie Benjiego i uśmiechnęła się do Rosjanki. Dokładnie widziała, jak została wprowadzona przez ochroniarza. Mocno zastanawiał ją fakt dlaczego została przyjęta do tego programu jako zawodniczka. Doszła do wniosku, że nie warto robić sobie wrogów już na samym początku programu, więc choć wcześniej trzymała się na uboczu, to teraz uśmiechnęła się lekko również do innych osób siedzących przy stole. Benji: Psst, Melissa *szepnął dziewczynie na ucho i nachylił się do niej* Melissa uniosła pytająco brew pokazując brunetowi, że czeka na kontynuację. Benji: Nie znam się tak na językach *dalej szeptał* Ale czy ta… “Rosjanka” nie mówi trochę dziwnym akcentem? *zrobił pauzę* Nie jak Rosjanka… Melissa: Uważaj na to co mówisz w towarzystwie *powiedziała cicho tak, że tylko on mógł ją usłyszeć* W jej oczach mógł dostrzec ukrytą wiadomość: “Potem, nie tutaj”. W związku z tym, chłopak pokiwał głową. Był przekonany, że nikt ich nie usłyszał, ale ostrożności nigdy nie było za wiele. Posłał Melissie jeszcze tylko znaczące spojrzenie. “Uważajmy”. Chłopak odwrócił się od Hiszpanki i spojrzał na resztę. Benji: No to może… Opowiedzcie coś o sobie *rzucił* Jurgitka kompletnie nie przejmowała się tym, co sobie pomyślą inni. W końcu znają ją jako Nataszę i tak na razie pozostanie. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do wszystkich i położyła paczuszkę na stoliku. Natasza: Hihi, bombeczka. Boom, boom? Powiedziała łamanym angielskim Podszedł do niej ochroniarz i złapał ją za rękę ponownie skuwając. Ochroniarz: Wystarczy tego dobrego panienko. Jeszcze wystraszysz nowych przyjaciół. Powiedział wymuszając uprzejmość w stosunku do innych graczy. Wyprowadził rudowłosą, która znów skuliła głowę, a jej włosy zakryły twarz. Uśmiechała się złośliwie. Gdy dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju, nim ktoś zdążył ją otworzyć, paczuszka wybuchła i oblała wszystkich czerwoną farbą. Igor nie przejął się byciem w czerwonej farbie, gdyż słysząc, że ktoś chce go lepiej poznać, ten od razu włączył się do rozmowy, lecz zanim zaczął mówić postanowił, że zamiast opowiadać wszystkie informacje o nim, po prostu opowie jakieś drobnostki. Igor: Cóż... *Zastanawia się co opowiedzieć* Jeśli wygram spełnię swoje marzenie o wyjeździe do USA. A wy co planujecie zrobić z forsą? Kate: Ahh *Patrzy na swój strój cały w czerwieni* jak dobrze że ten strój nie należał do moich ulubionych Benji po zostaniu ochlapanym farbą z trudem zwalczył w sobie chęć wrzasku. Załamał się widząc swój szykowny komplet pokryty czerwienią. Był tak roztrzęsiony, że nie zastanawiał się nad tym czy będzie to można zmyć... No dobra zastanawiał się, ale też panikował. Jakoś szczególnie przejął się zabrudzonymi butami... Szwed nie dał sobie jednak dużo czasu na panikowanie. Musiał się uspokoić i to szybko, nim ktokolwiek zobaczy jego roztrzęsienie. Brunet znieruchomiał, wypuścił powietrze... Benji: 'O Skit... ''Szwed wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Całe kleiło się od farby i niezbyt nadawało się do czegokolwiek. Nie miał przy sobie ubrania na zmianę, ani możliwości prania... Spojrzał na zegarek. Z usunięciem farby z tarczy i ze srebrnej bransolety nie było problemu, przynajmniej tyle... '' '''Benji: '''Trudno... *westchnął* ''Chłopak westchnął i zdjął swoją kurtkę. Spojrzał na inne ochlapane farbą osoby... 'Benji: '''Nie ma dramatu. Możemy przynajmniej częściowo ogarnąć się w kuchni *starł rękawem kurtki farbę z czoła* Jakkolwiek się umyjmy... ''Nie czekając na odpowiedź innych Benji jednym ruchem zdjął swoją białą koszulkę. Jako model był przyzwyczajony do pozowania shirtless. Szwed nie mógł sobie odpuścić napięcia mięśni w celu zaimponowania otaczającym go dziewczynom (i Igorowi). Upewniwszy się, że zaświecił brzuszkiem i klatą przed innymi przewiesił sobie koszulkę przez ramię i podążył do kuchni. Maksymalnie napinając plecy. '' ''Melissę lekko rozbawiła panika Szewda, którą starannie próbował ukryć. Skupiła się jednak na sobie udając, że nie zauważyła, jak bardzo chłopak stara się im zaimponować. Wzięła serwetki ze stołu i pozbyła się większości farby z twarzy i dłoni. Później poszła w kierunku kuchni gdzie znalazła czyste ręczniki. Wzięła jeden a resztę pozostawiła do dyspozycji pozostałych zawodników. Zmoczyła ręcznik w kranie i przemyła - tym razem dokładnie - twarz, ręce i nogi. Zadbała też trochę o swoje buty sprawdzając czy podeszwy były suche, jako że grała kiedyś w szkolnej drużynie siatkarskiej chciała być pewna, że nie będzie się ślizgać. ''Melissa: Haha, głupio by wyszło gdybyśmy teraz wszyscy zaczęli ślizgać się po tych kafelkach w kuchni. '' Niestety ubrania potrzebowały czegoś więcej niż wody, aby pozbyć się z nich farby, więc dziewczyna jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i obserwowała poczynania innych. Sophie, która do tej pory była zajęta wyjadaniem jedzenia z bufetu na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, odwróciła się i spojrzała na pozostałych uczestników, którzy teraz byli ochlapani farbą. Podeszła do "poszkodowanych". Spojrzała również na ręczniki pozostawione chwilę wcześniej przez Melissę. '''Sophie: Co się tutaj wyprawia? Chyba nie myślicie, że możecie robić tutaj syf i oczekiwać, że ja będę to później po was sprzątać? Niemal od razu Sophie przypomniała sobie, że wcześniej udawała uczestniczkę, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że zaliczyła małą wpadkę. Sophie: No bo wiecie, ktoś pewnie będzie musiał to wszystko posprzątać i nie chcę, żeby ten obowiązek spadł na mnie, skoro nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego! Heh... Na moment nastała niezręczna cisza... Sophie: Eee... Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już nie mogę się doczekać pierwszego wyzwania! Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt wymagające fizycznie, bo ja jestem bardziej od myślenia niż robienia! Po chwili jeszcze dodała szeptem: Sophie: Tak w ogóle to chętnie założę z kimś sojusz, więc jeśli są jacyś chętni, to znajdźcie mnie później gdzieś na osobności, bo przy wszystkich trochę głupio o tym rozmawiać. Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. Potem nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczęła powoli kierować się w stronę wyjścia cały czas obserwując uczestników. '' '''Charles:' Co jak co, ale aktorką to ty nie jesteś... Widząc to, że farba ochlapała tylko jego czerwoną bluzę o podobnym odcieniu czerwieni mocno się ucieszył. Charles: To część wyzwania, co nie? Abby nie chcąc przeszkadzać Benji'emu i Melissie w rozmowie dosiadła się do Igora. Podniosła wzrok na niego...' Abby: 'Widzę, że specjalnie nie ucieszyłeś się na widok Nataszy? ''Igor tylko westchnął. 'Igor: '''Nie jestem rasistą, ale za Ruskimi nie przepadam i... *wskazuje na całą swoją bluzkę w czerwonej farbie* Ta typiarka utwierdza mnie w tej opinii. '''Abby: '''Ta, rozumiem jak musisz się czuć *założyła ręce i przyjrzała mu się* Igor, jesteś Polakiem? Tak? Dobrze posługujesz się swoim językiem? '''Igor: '''Tak i tak. '''Abby: '''To pewnie będziesz wiedział czy dobrze mówię, dopiero się uczę, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość jak coś *lekko się uśmiechnęła, po czym zaczęła po Polsku "Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie"* szcząszc bzi w cinie? ''Igor tylko się zaśmiał. 'Igor: '''Lepiej od niejednego Polaka. ''Abby również się zaśmiała. '''Abby: '''Rety, dzięki. ... ''Suzie po zwiedzeniu biblioteki, salonu i łazienki (gdzie tylko zaglądała i nic ciekawego nie znalazła). Poszła do wszystkich do jadalni. Złapała kawałek pizzy i usiadła przy oblanych czerwoną farbą. '' '''Suzie: '''Hej c: Łazienka Jedna wielka wspólna łazienka ''Igor wszedł szybkim energicznym krokiem do łazienki i od razu pokochał to miejsce! '' '''Igor: Do czego doszło, że jakaś łazienka jest ładniejsza od mojego pokoju? *Zaśmiał się lekko* O mój Boże! Jest! Jest! JEST! Pobiegł szybko do ogromnego jacuzzi i przytulił się jak do dawno nie widzianego kumpla. Igor: Ja już nie puszczę tego jacuzzi! O nie! Nie ma żadnej siły, która mnie do tego zmusi! Niestety od razu po tych słowach, puścił on jacuzzi i lekko zachichotał. Igor: Oprócz siły pieniędzy, których nie dostanę jeśli będę się cały czas przytulał do jacuzzi i siła rozebrania się by wziąć kąpiel. Rozejrzał się po łazience i spostrzegł kosz na pranie, do którego wrzucił swoją koszulkę. Igor: Muszę tylko zapamiętać by później zabrać stąd moje rzeczy. Wtedy podszedł on do lustra, które było na zlewem i zaczął podziwiać czy intensywne chodzenie na siłownie by w programie wyglądać dobrze się opłacało. Chłopak był dosyć zadowolony z efektu, lecz po chwili spostrzegł w lustrze kamerę na którą spojrzał mocno zawstydzony. Igor: Czy... Czy to się nagrało? Ku jego niezadowoleniu kamera "pomachała" na tak. Igor: Czy to będzie nagrywało moją kąpiel? Kamera znów macha na tak. Wtedy wstyd Igora zmienia się w złość. Igor: No co za typ to wymyślił?! Czy ta osoba słyszała o prywatności?! No chyba nie! Mimo dość dużej złości udało mu się uspokoić. Igor: I teraz tylko pytanie czy umyć się czy się nie umyć? Mimo iż pytanie zadał sam sobie, to kamera udzieliła mu twierdzącej odpowiedzi, co także go zdenerwowało. Igor: Kto do jasnej ciasnej obsługuje ten badziew?! *Łapie się za głowę* Chłopak zirytowany tym, że kąpiel mógłby wziąć tylko przy kamerach postanowił, że zrobi to później. Może po zadaniu będzie możliwość umycia się bez bycia nagrywanym? Może będzie zadanie z wodą? Tak czy inaczej i tak pachniał lekko poniżej przeciętnej, więc jakoś wytrzyma bez natychmiastowej kąpieli. Wziął koszulkę i postanowił przejść się by zobaczyć inne pomieszczenia. ... Benji po opuszczeniu swojego pokoju powędrował hotelowymi korytarzami. Chłopakowi cały czas chodziła po głowie konfiskata telefonu. Równocześnie zastanawiał się coraz intensywniej nad swoim udziałem w show; nad strategią, nad pierwszymi krokami. Benji: Låt mig tänka… *podrapał się po brodzie* W zamyśleniu chłopak dotarł aż do hotelowej łazienki. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy było stojące na środku jacuzzi. Brunet nie zwrócił uwagi na rzeczy dookoła. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę odświeżenia się i zrelaksowania. Nagle poczuł uścisk w brzuchu - to stres dawał o sobie znać. Relaks był konieczny. Młody szwed upewniwszy się pobieżnie, że jest sam w pomieszczeniu zbliżył się do jacuzzi. Po kolejnym rozejrzeniu się nadal nie zauważył nikogo, więc zaczął powoli się rozbierać. Kamer akurat się nie wstydził. Po pierwsze był przyzwyczajony do dzielenia się ze światem swoim codziennym życiem, po drugie w tamtej chwili po prostu bardzo miał ochotę na kąpiel... Benji: Bada nakna *westchnął wchodząc do ciepłej wody* Jacuzzi bulgotało i było przyjemnie ciepłe. Benji usiadł i oparł głowę na gumowym oparciu. Zrelaksowany odchylił się do tyłu i pomasował po muskularnej klatce piersiowej. Z próżności lubił na siebie patrzeć, czuł się dumny ze swojego ciała. Oglądanie samego siebie musiało mu się jednak znudzić. Chłopak otworzył dotychczas przymknięte oczy i przysunął się do wodoodpornego panela kontrolnego. Przyjrzał się napisom. Były po angielsku, cóż, typowe dla wszelkich hoteli. Brunet zwiększył temperaturę wody i aktywował dysze masujące, a następnie wrócił na zajmowaną dotychczas pozycję. Odprężył się. Zapomniał o strategii i zmartwieniach cieszył się chwilami rozkoszy. '' ... ''Twarz dziewczyny przysłaniały czarne loki, przez co ciężko było ją rozpoznać. Melissa odgarnęła je ręką i założyła je za ucho starając się jako tako nad nimi zapanować. Chociaż marzyła o ciepłym śniadaniu postanowiła najpierw odświeżyć się nieco w łazience. Gdy znalazła właściwe drzwi domyśliła się, że będzie musiała dzielić się nią z innymi uczestnikami, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami, popchnęła masywne drzwi i weszła do środka zdecydowanym krokiem. Po wejściu zauważyła szafkę z ręcznikami, kosz na pranie i pełno szlafroków wiszących na pobliskiej ścianie. Na lewo spostrzegła korytarzyk prowadzący do “ubikacji”, kabin prysznicowych, umywalek i innych typowych elementów, które zawierają hotelowe łazienki. Na prawo zaś znajdowało się jacuzzi, a w nim... Benji dopiero wtedy dostrzegł obecność dziewczyny. Na jej widok natychmiast oblał się rumieńcem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dzieli ich zaledwie kilka metrów, a on był całkowicie nagi. Chłopak spojrzał rozbieganym wzrokiem na podłogę, szukał ubrań. Na jego nieszczęście rzucił je niedbale na eleganckie kafle. Leżały poza zasięgiem jego rąk. Problem był tym większy, że jacuzzi było dość wysokie. '' '''Benji:' ''O skit… *''przeklnął po szwedzku pod nosem. Podniósł wzrok, spróbował się zanurzyć po szyję''* Hej? *''przerzucił się na angielski''* Jesteś…? *patrzył zawstydzony na wcale nie brzydką dziewczynę* ''Melissa zlustrowała chłopaka chłodnym spojrzeniem, ale mimo to postanowiła mu odpowiedzieć. Melissa: Melissa. A ty gościem, który próbuje utopić się w jacuzzi. Masz jakieś imię? *podniosła pytająco brew udając, że nie widzi zmieszania bruneta* Benji: Ehm… Benji… *odchrząknął* Benji Saade *uśmiechnął się* Chłopak czuł, że powoli wraca mu pewność siebie, a właściwie przychodzi… Tak czy inaczej potrzebował jeszcze czegoś… Benji: Me… Melissa? *spojrzał na dziewczynę nadal zaczerwieniony po same uszy* Mogłabyś… Podać mi majtki? *w myślach spoliczkował się za swoje głupie słowa. Przewinęła mu się piękna wiązanka szwedzkich przekleństw* Mel spojrzała zdegustowana na porozwalane po podłodze ubrania i podeszła do wiszących na ścianie szlafroków. Chwyciła pierwszy z brzegu, był to typowy biały hotelowy szlafrok z logiem placówki. Zręcznym ruchem rzuciła go w stronę Szweda, a sama udała się w kierunku umywalek szukając spinek lub gumek do włosów. Benji siedział zamyślony w jacuzzi. Zamyślony. Tak. Zawstydzenie powoli przemijało. Chłopak zaskakująco szybko zaczynał myśleć strategicznie. Po pierwsze wiedział, że zaczęło się show i trzeba poznawać nowych ludzi, a po drugie zdobywanie przyjaciół też było zabawne. Szwed prawą ręką przewiesił rzucony przez Melissę szlafrok na zamontowanym do hot tuba wieszak, a następnie zmniejszył ustawienia; wyłączył dysze i osłabił bąbelki. Benji: Melissa? *zawołał do dziewczyny, która odeszła w głąb łazienki* Melissa przewróciła oczami, gdy usłyszała wołanie i wróciła do zaplatania warkocza, lecz po chwili stwierdziła, że nie warto zaczynać show robiąc sobie wrogów, więc mruknęła coś pod nosem na znak, iż słucha. Benji jako wokalista miał dobry słuch, więc usłyszał mruknięcie. Uznał je za znak, że dziewczyna go nie olewa totalnie. Dało mu to zastrzyk pewności siebie. Chłopak coraz to bardziej wchodził w rolę przebojowego… Benji: *mówił stosunkowo głośno, by dziewczyna go usłyszała* Woda jest ciepła! *wołał* Wiem, że prawie się nie znamy, ale… Są bąbelki i nic nie widać! Gdzieś w głębi głowy, cząstka chłopaka przeklinała siebie za sprośne propozycje czynione nieznajomej. Taki sposób wydawał się chłopakowi głupawy. Jednak równocześnie z tą myślą pojawiało się rozumowanie prowadzące do osiągnięcia celu… '' '''Melissa:' Czy ty coś sugerujesz? *powiedziała drocząc się z chłopakiem* Odpowiedziała. Dla Benji’ego był to dobry znak. Chłopak czuł, że ma jakieś szanse. Jednocześnie po tonie dziewczyny domyślał się, że nie będzie łatwo. Na początek zmienił pozycję. Usiadł trochę wyżej; pozostał zanurzony do pępka. Prawą ręką na powrót zwiększył moc jacuzzi. Szwed wychodził z założenia, że gdy dziewczyna przez szum dysz nie będzie mogła go usłyszeć to przyjdzie bliżej… Benji: Możesz powtórzyć? *odpowiedział pytaniem. Uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Był szczerze zadowolony ze swojego małego fortelu* Nie wiem czy coś sugeruję, czy proponuję… *powiedział naumyślnie za cicho* Dziewczyna wychyliła się zza ściany, a kąciki jej ust drgnęły w uśmiechu. Powoli, krok po kroczku zbliżyła się do jacuzzi. Nie spieszyło jej się. Gdy znalazła się już wystarczająco blisko, powoli nachyliła się nad twarzą chłopaka… Melissa: Może następnym razem *uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, po czym błyskawicznie się odwróciła i poszła z powrotem w kierunku pryszniców* Benji zareagował tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Cały czas miał poczucie, że sytuacja nie jest stracona. Dziewczyna w końcu nie odeszła szybko, co zdradzało, że wcale nie jest obrażona… Szwed jednak nic nie mówił. Oblał się wodą po szyję, po czym zachęcająco poklepał się po klacie. Oparł się wygodnie i westchnął głośno: Benji: Åh, vatten är fantastiskt *westchnął rozkosznie po szwedzku* Melissa: Till skillnad från dig *uśmiechnęłą się przez ramię i zniknęła za winklem * ... Tego chłopak się nie spodziewał. Że dziewczyna znała szwedzki? To niespodziewane zagranie wprawiło szweda w niemałe osłupienie. Ba, otworzył szeroko usta i przez dobre kilkanaście sekund nie mógł dojść do słowa. W tym czasie zdążył zobaczyć jak Melissa wraca do korytarzyka… Brunet kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna zaskoczyła go i to bardzo. Jednak nie tylko umiejętnością szwedzkiego… Zbyła go, ale nie brutalnie. W tym wszystkim pozostała miła i kokieteryjna… Benji ochlapał twarz ciepłą wodą i wyskoczył z jacuzzi. Nie chcąc by Melissa zobaczyła go nago szybko pochwycił wręczony mu przez nią szlafrok, założył go i poszedł ze swoimi rzeczami przebrać się do znajdującej się w kącie przebieralni. Wytyczała ją powieszona na dwóch prętach, plastikowa kurtyna. '' ... ''W tym czasie Hiszpanka zdążyła wziąć prysznic i ubrać się w zapasowy zestaw ubrań zapewniony przez prowadzących. W drodze do drzwi wyjściowych dziewczyna ponownie spotkała przystojnego szweda. Była zbyt skupiona na myśli znalezienia jadalni, by dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć, więc po prostu opuściła pomieszczenie, a wyższy brunet poszedł wraz z nią. Biblioteka Wszystkie dostępne książki. Są komputery, ale bez internetu. ... W tym czasie gdy niektórzy się budzili, Janusz już baraszkował po całym hotelu. Był podekscytowany jego wielkością i przede wszystkim jakością. Od samego początku zaczął swe marudzenie, wchodząc do jednego regału z książkami. '' '''Janusz': Żeby kurła u nas były takie luksysy. *mruknął pod nosem niezadowolony* Zrobił parę kroków w bok i przeglądał się półkom z książkami. Wziął jedną do ręki i zaczął czytać jakiś napis po niemiecku. Janusz: Kurła! Toż to niemieckie ścierwo! Hitlery jedne, gdzie wrzuciły godnego Polaka! W czasie, gdy Janusz ochoczo poszukiwał Pana Tadeusza próg biblioteki przekroczył Rhys. Rozejrzał się leniwie po pomieszczeniu, widząc w nim tylko wspomnianego wcześniej Polaka postanowił zagnieździć się tutaj na moment. Osaczył wzrokiem pierwsze najdalsze wolne miejsce i spokojnym krokiem udał się do biurka. Po drodze zdążył przygarnać jakąś książkę Stephena Kinga, gdyby chciał ją ukraść najpewniej nikt by się nie zorientował. Chłopak usiadł na wybranym przez siebie miejscu, przodem do reszty pomieszczenia. Otworzył książkę, kilka razy ją kartkując. Sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego czytelnika... Janusz usłyszał wejście osobnika do pomieszczenia. Nawet jakby zrobił to najciszej jak potrafi, nasz prawilny Polak i tak, by to dosłyszał. On potrafi usłyszeć nawet najcichszy oddech somsiada pięć pięter wyżej. Zachowanie obcego bardzo go oburzyło. Jak to wejść do pomieszczenia i nie przywitać się z obecnymi!? Kto tego gówniarza wychowywał. Poczciwy Janusz wziął jedną z książek, udając, że czyta i udał się w kierunku tego osobnika. '' '''Janusz:' Dzień dobry. *przywitał się mocno, zaznaczając jednocześnie o co mu od razu chodziło w tych słowach, nie zdradzając swoich intencji* Chłopak jednak kompletnie zignorował Janusza, traktując go z niesamowitą pogardą. Nie podniósł wzroku na osobnika, ręki również nie zamierzał podawać, a o odzywaniu się nie było praktycznie mowy. Po prostu siedział sobie dalej tak jakby Janusza tam po prostu nie było. Przekartkowywał książkę, w rzeczywistości nie robiąc niczego więcej jak sprawiając wrażenia. Cóż. Janusz nienawidził być ignorowany, zwłaszcza przez jakichś chłystków. No tak niemiecki naród wychował sobie takie ścierwo. Tak! Janusz potrafił już wydedukować, że skoro znajduje się w bibliotece niemieckiej, to prawdopodobnie znajduje się na terenie Berlina. Brawo Einsteinie. Chociaż nie, bo to też był Niemiec. :v '' '''Janusz': Nic się nie zmieniliście od czasów wojny. *burknął niezadowolony* Zaczął wspominać, jak to dziadek opowiadał, jak naziści najeżdżali na wspaniałą willę dziadkę. W zasadzie to była stara stodoła, ale niewazne. Nikt i tak tego nie sprawdzi. "Jakbym mógł wtedy walczyć!" rzucił sobie w myślach. '' '''Janusz': Najpierw nas najeżdżacie, potem ignorujecie. Całkiem sprytne, by nie dawać roszczeń wojennych. Zastanowił się na chwilę i wpadł na "genialny pomysł". Może on nie rozumie polskiego dzień dobry? Janusz: Heil Hitler! *zasalutował przez jak mniewał Niemcem* Rhys początkowo nie reagował na zaczepki Janusza, jednak gdy ten przyczepił się jak rzep do psiego ogona postanowił odłożyć na chwilę książkę. Spojrzał na Janusza swoim chłodnym wzrokiem wycedzając przez zęby... Rhys: Dra til helvete, nie jestem Niemcem. Jego wypowiedź podkreślał akcent, który chłopak zastosował przy wypowiadaniu tych słów. Skandynawski język jest bardzo charakterystyczny i nie trudno go odróżnić. Zwrócił w końcu na niego uwagę. A więc uderzenie w czuły punkt każdego Niemca działało. Janusz był człowiekiem światowym i zrozumiał łatwo, że rozmawia z Norwegiem. Światowość Polaka można było określić krótko: Wie, że Niemiec to chuj. Rusek to chuj i komuch, a Żyd to złodziej i chuj. Coś mniej więcej tak to leciało. Skandynawia, skandynawia... Rozmyślał nasz kochany rodak. '' '''Janusz': Pewnie jak Breivik zajumałeś paru ludziom życie i czytasz książkę, jak uciec nie dając się złapać? Odezwanie chłopaka Janusz odebrał jako aprobatę do rozmowy i usiadł w pobliżu swojego nowego "Kompana". Janusz: No wiesz. Mnie też somsiad wku*wia, i chętnie bym go zabił. Ale z drugiej strony, kto by mnie potem wku.wiał. Nim kogoś zabijemy, warto to rozsądnie przemyślić, Anders. Rhys: Aha. Chłopak wywrócił oczami, niemając najzwyczajnej ochoty kontynuowania rozmowy z Januszem. Rhys doskonale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie znalazł się w reality show. Co jeśli Janusz jest uczestnikiem i będzie musiał się z nim męczyć w jednym sezonie, albo co gorsza... jednej drużynie? Nawet tak chłodnego człowieka jak Rhys przeszedł lekki dreszcz na tą myśl. Postanawiając wyrzucić z głowy te szkodliwe myśli wrócił do "czytania" książki, przybierając taktykę przytakiwania oraz "mhm'owania". Janusz ucieszył się, że uzyskał atencję. Dawno nikt go nie słuchał tak namiętnie i nie przytakiwał na jego słowa. Bardzo podbudował się i z dumą zaczął opowiadać, jak to wujek Stasiek pracuje w Norwegii. Poczuł, że może nawiązać przyjaźń z tym osobnikiem. A świadomość pierwszego zagranicznego przyjaciela, który nie będzie ch*jem, bardzo go budowała. '' '''Janusz': No cudownie, że się zgadzamy! *przytaknął szczęśliwy* Janusz zaczął przeczesywać dłonią swój namiętnie zapuszczony wąs. Janusz: No i Anders, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale mam rodzinę w Norwegii. Wujek Stasiek się zwie. Równy gość! Powinniście się zrozumieć, co prawda nie strzela do ludzi tak jak Ty, ale jak go nauczysz... *zaczął intensywnie myśleć* Po chwili jednak machnął ręką. '' '''Janusz': A szkoda kurła gadać. Też taka niemowa jest. Kurde, zawsze z takimi ludźmi mi się dogaduje! No i wiesz, on pracuje w Oslo. W jakimś tam biurze podróży, oprowadza ciapatych. A co do ciapatych! Janusz podniósł rękę zamyślony. '' '''Janusz': Ciapaci to okropni ludzie. Jak można im pozwalać żyć w tak cudownych krajach europejskich. No wiadomo, że Polska przoduje i w ogóle. Ale myśle, że Wy tam w Norwegii też sobie radzicie. No to jak możecie skażać naród ciapatymi. No kurde... Jeszcze powiedz, że macie te całe eLGieBiete czy jakoś tak. Jak tam można? No powiedz mi Andres przyjacielu... Mruknął zrezygnował. '' '''Rhys:' Nie wiem, nie interesują mnie inni. *wzrusza ramionami* Chłopak czuł, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to się od gościa nie uwolni. Postanowił więc opuścić bibliotekę i udać się gdzieś indziej, gdzie jest więcej frykasów... tak jest, od paplaniny Polaka zgłodniał. Podniósł się powoli i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi wyjściowych... Rhys: No i moje imię to Rhys, tak na przyszłość. Rzekł i opuścił pokój. Około 5 minut po opuszczeniu pokoju przez Rhysa do pokoju przyszli Kate i Charles. Charles zapomniał o celu swojego przybycia do biblioteki i zanurzył się w lekturze Kate zauważając że jej "Towrzysz" zanurza się w lekturze postanowiła znaleźć jakąś ciekawą książke. Po chwili znajduje "Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny" Myśli: Sztampa ale nigdy nie czytałam to se poczytam Pomyślawszy usiadła na krześle i zaczeła czytać Charles: '''Co sądzisz o tym miejscu? Jak myślisz czy wygramy ten bilion... miliard... eh nieważne, kwotę którą dają wygranemu, czy odpadniemy jako pierwsi? Myślę ze jestem najsłabszym fizycznie z męskiego grona. '''Kate: Myślę że jest nawet spoko. Mówiłam ci już że raczej nie liczę na wygraną ale kto to tam wie w tym programie potrzebna jest głównie strategia siła może też ale ważne żeby mieć dobrą strategie a po za tym jak na razie nie widzieliśmy żadnych innych uczestników Charles: '''Fakt, ale jestem niewyspany i przypomniało mi się ze wszystko mnie boli przez upadek ze schodów *Charles kładzie sobie książkę na twarz* idę, spać, jak chcesz to możesz iść dalej. ''Charles zasnął, kłopot w tym ze na środku biblioteki, zrobił to celowo gdyż wiedział ze pewnie ktoś go zauważy i nawiąże z nim kontakt. '' ''Janusz z zainteresowaniem obserwował rozmowę dwójkę osób. Ale dzisiaj tłoczno w tej bibliotece pomyślał poczciwy Polak. Chociaż sam w zasadzie był tu pierwszy raz, ale to akurat mało ważne. Kolejni, którzy się nie przywitali jak to tak można. Ruszył swoje cztery litery, zapominając o Rhysie i stanął przed lezącym Charlesem. '' '''Janusz: *ekhem* DZIEŃ DOBRY *ekhem* Charles: Aaaaa! *Charles energicznie stał* A... to tylko... Charles zobaczył ze osoba która go obudziła posiada wąsy. Charles: 'Prowadzący? A i dzień dobry, przysnęło mi się. ''Janusz zrobił minę rozczarowania. Kolejne chuchro, które nie zna podstawowych manier. Gdzie Ci zagraniczni się uczyli. Widać, że inni to jednak zacofani. A mówią, że Polska jest tak do tyłu. '''Janusz: Prowadzący? *uśmiechnął się do mnie* Okaże się z czasem. *odparł zamyslony* Myśl tego, że ktoś go bierze za prowadzącego wygrywała nad tym, że w zasadzie mógł powiedzieć o byciu członkiem ekipy. Duma Polaka rzecz święta. Janusz: Rozumiem, że twoje maniery wyparowały wraz z przybyciem do tego programu? Charles: Przepraszam bardzo za moje zachowanie, zasnąłem akurat na środku by ktoś zawarł ze mną konwersacje, i to się stało, ale myślałem bardziej o zawodniku, wie pan, sojusze i te sprawy. Moje imię to Charles i pochodzę z Francji, zamierzam wygraną kwotę przeznaczyć na firmę charytatywną. Francuz, huh ciekawe. Norweg, Francuz. Co czego go tu dalej? Zmierzył wzrokiem Francuza. Janusz: To tak. Podczas wojny mieliście nas w dupie, a teraz chcecie zawierać firmy charytatywne? Jak to działa? Charles: A więc pan pochodzi z Polski, bardzo mi przykro za rząd Francji w tamtych czasach, jeśli to pana zadowoli mogę dać panu działkę w Francji, wiem ze to niewiele, ale tylko to mogę zrobić. I proszę, niech pan ze tak brzydko powiem nie przypiernicza się do mojej przyjaciółki z W. Brytanii. Januszowi zakręciło się w głowie jak usłyszał słowo "działka". Ktoś chciał mu dać coś za darmo i jeszcze nie zabrać. Podszedł bliżej gagatka. Janusz: Chcesz mi coś za darmo ofiarowac? Gdzie tu jest haczyk? Spytał podejrzeliwie. Janusz: Cholera jasna, jeszcze obywatela Szwabii tu brakuje! Charles: Haczyk jest taki ze jeszcze jej nie mam, ale będę mieć jak wygram milion, tysiąc... em... ile się tu wygrywa? Janusz: Wiedziałem. *pogłaskał się po wąsie i rozczarowany wyszedł bez słowa*. Kate zgłodniała więc postanowiła poszukać kuchni przeszła chwile i ją znalazła, zaraz po niej poszedł tam Charles. Nie mając spokoju i po zobaczeniu udał się do biblioteki. Liczył, że znajdzie parę informatorów z których się dowie gdzie dokładnie jest. Brian: 'Hmmm, zobaczmy. ''Zaczął przebierać między katalogami by odnależć odpowiednia pozycję. Gdy tylko ustalił udał się po nie, zebrał i zacząl przeglądać przy jednym z wolnych stolików. '' Wyzwanie - Przed hotelem ''Przed hotelem zgromadzone zostały wszystkie osoby programowe. Niektóre były pokryte czerwoną farbą (Abby, Igor, Mellisa, Benji, Charles). Pozostali zawodnicy wyglądali normalnie. Przed zawodnikami zgromadzona była również trójka z ekipy: Sophie, Temple oraz Janusz. *rozbrzmiał jakiś tam śmieszny jingiel* Za ekipą pojawiła się osoba, która zwinnym krokiem kierowała się ku ekipie. Była to niska osoba, o rudym kolorze włosów, dokładnie ta sama, która przedstawiła się jako Natasza w kuchni. Tym razem nie towarzyszył jej żaden ochroniarz. W końcu wdrapała się na podest, który był przyszykowany. Mimo podestu wciąż nie wyróżniała się wzrostem. '''Jurgita: Witam wszystkich w programie. *uśmiechnęła się słodko* Dziewczyna skierowała wzrok w kierunku osób oblanych farbą. Jurgita: Jak się podobała niespodzianka od naszej uroczej Rosjanki? Dziewczyna klasnęła w dłonie i stażyści przywieźli jej telebim, który był włączony i były pokazane cztery pola. Od razu zapełniły się o jedną osobę. W pierwszy polu znajdowała się Michaela, w drugim Melissa, w trzecim Rhys a w ostatnim Benji. Jurgita: Jak pewnie zauważyliście, każdy z Was jest innej narodowości. Każdy z Waszych krajów będzie odwiedzony raz w tym programie i odbędzie się tam wyzwanie. Co odcinek, będą inne drużyny. Dzisiaj kapitanami pozostaną cztery osoby i będą na przemian wybierać po jednym zawodniku. Michaela jako reprezentantka Niemiec, czyli naszego gościnnego kraju wybierać będzie pierwsza. Akceptujemy prawa kobiet i jako druga wybierać będzie Melissa. Rhys, trzeci, a Benji czwarty. Więc tak. Każda z osób przychodzi i wybiera po kolei po jednej osobie. Robicie dwa okrążenia. Wybieracie w kolejności takiej, jaka jest podana Rhys był trochę zaskoczony tym kto okazał się hostem programu. Trochę, bo jednak ten ochroniarz który chodził z nią krok w krok dawał do myślenia i mógł pewne teorie nasuwać. Tak czy inaczej chłopak był zmieszany. Przy okazji przyglądał się reszcie ekipy, szczególnie tym ozdobionym w czerwoną farbę. Nawet go to trochę bawiło, ale swoim kamiennym spojrzeniem nie dawał tego po sobie poznać... czekał w milczeniu na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Benji stał w poplamionych od farby spodniach i mokrej, prześwitującej od wody koszulce. Cieszył się, że udało mu się jako tako doprowadzić do porządku. Tylko spodnie i buty pozostały nieco brudne. Chłopak drapał się po brodzie. Obserwował bacznie wszystko naokoło. Po pierwsze nie był bardzo zaskoczony tym, że "Natasza" nie była uczestniczką. Po jej przywitaniu ogarnął już całkowicie, że wchodziła tylko w rolę. Co do bycia kapitanem... Czuł się z tym dość dobrze. Zdołał poznać większość osób z pośród których miał teraz wybierać. Musiał podjąć dobrą, strategiczną decyzję... Benji: '''Spelet har börjat *mruknął pod nosem po szwedzku* Abby była bardzo zaskoczona takim obrotem spraw, choć starała się, by nie było tego po niej widać. A radziła sobie z tym zerkając co chwila na Benji'ego, co dodawało jej dużo pewności siebie. '''Abby: '''Ciekawe kto mnie wybierze... *szeptem do siebie mówiła, uśmiechając się w kierunku Benji'ego* '''Charles: Dlaczego nie nikt nie umie zagrać porządnej roli?! Poza tym zgaduje że ta farba ma utrudnić nam wyzwanie? Charles chociaż że zazwyczaj jest bardzo miły teraz czuł zażenowanie '' '''Charles': Wiecie że te farby zawierają wiele alergenów i komuś może się zdarzyć wysypka? Kate nawet już tak bardzo nie przejęła się że Natasza okazała się prowadzącą bardziej przejęła się tym jakie będzie wyzwanie i jak wygląda Kate: *panikuje* jak ja wyglądam czemu tu nie ma lustra dobra Kate spokój *uspokaja się* hmm ciekawe jakie będzie wyzwanie i kto mnie wybierze? ' ''Melissa uważnie przyjrzała się wszystkim zebranym zastanawiając się nad strategią na nieuchronnie zbliżające się wyzwanie. Spostrzegła dość sporo nowych twarzy i nie była pewna czy chce ryzykować obecnością nieznajomych w drużynie. Po chwili jednak doszła do wniosku, że nikogo nie zna dłużej niż kilka godzin, więc wszyscy są dla siebie raczej jak obcy ludzie. Zastanawiało ją dlaczego, gdy prowadząca udawała Nataszę była prowadzona przez ochroniarzy. Czy to był tylko element jej gry? Czy naprawdę jest tak niebezpieczna? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego jej obstawa zniknęła? ''Melissa: Dobra, muszę skupić się na zadaniu. Pytania zostawię na później...'' 'Michael: '''Vielleicht... Dieses Mädchen ''*powiedziała, wskazując na brązowowłosą dziewczynę z Estoni* '' '''Melissa: '''Abby *uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do dziewczyny* ''Rhys w porównaniu do poprzedniczek miał problem, ponieważ... nie wiedział zbytnio kogo mógł wybrać. Spoglądał na pozostałą mu do wyboru grupkę ludzi swoim chłodnym wzrokiem. Cóż... jedyna osoba z którą miał chociaż chwilę styczność i wiedział jak się nazywa... tak, nie miał innego wyjścia. '''Rhys: Igor. *mruknął bez polotu* Benji musiał się zastanowić.. Benji: Skit! Ciężka sprawa. Chciałem wziąć tę Suzie. Nie zapoznała się z nikim i obawiałem się, że będzie na wylocie *zatarł ręce* A tu potrzebna jest strategia... Z resztą ona wydała się sympatyczna... Eh... *westchnął* Trzeba to dobrze rozegrać. Benji drapał się w zamyśleniu po brodzie. Cały czas lustrował wzrokiem zawodników. Większość, którą poznał była już wybrana... Nagle uśmiechnął się. Benji: '''Chodź Kate! '''Michael: '''Może... Ty *wskazała na Charlesa* '''Melissa: Ech nie lubię wskazywać palcem, ale że nie znam imienia *wybrała Irlandczyka z kolorowymi włosami* Melissa: Jak już mówiłam. Raz kozie śmierć *powiedziała spoglądając na kamerę ze zdecydowaniem w oczach* Rhys westchnął, miał wybór między blondynem a... blondynką. Po chwili rozmyślania zdecydował. Rhys: Nie znam imienia, wybacz. *spojrzał na Margaritte* Benji spojrzał na ostatniego chłopaka, który został. Był to blondyn o jasnej cerze. Wyglądał przyjaźnie... Benji: 'To ja biorę... Ciebie *machnął zachęcająco ręką* ''Jurgita spojrzała na telebim i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '''Jurgita: No! Takiego wyboru to się nie spodziewałam! Powiedziała pewnym głosem i roześmiała się. Spojrzała wymownie na wszystkich w czerwonej farbie. Jurgita: Zastanawiacie się czy czeka Was jakaś pułapka? Nie. Po prostu nudziło mi się, a chciałam Was jakoś bliżej poznać. *zrobiła niewinną minkę* Zeszła z podestu i nacisnęła w telewizor. A drużyny ułożyły się tak jak były. Jurgita: Cóż. Skoro pierwsze wyzwanie, to damy Wam coś łatwego. Pod drużynami wyświetliła się mapa. Jurgita: Każda z drużyn będzie musiała przygotować plan wycieczki po trzech krajach Europy z przeciwnej drużyny, które zaraz otrzymacie.Dodatkowo, co jakiś czas będziecie dostawać dodatkowe instrukcje, do których będziecie musieli się dostosować. Wyświetliły się pierwsze trzy kraje. Były to Hiszpania, Łotwa oraz Irlandia. Jurgita: Drużyna Rhysa przygotuje wycieczkę na temat krajów z drużyny Melissy. Wyświetliły się kolejne trzy kraje. Były to Norwegia, Polska, Włochy* Jurgita: Drużyna Benji'ego natomiast te trzy kraje zawrze w swojej wycieczke krajobrazowej. Następnie na telebimie wyświetlone zostały: Szwecja, Wielka Brytania, Grecja. Jurgita: Drużyna Michelle zajmie się opracowanie tych trzech krajów. I jako ostatnie wyświetliły się: Niemcy, Estonia, Francja. Jurgita: Drużyna Melissy musi opracować ten trójkącik. Czas macie do niedzieli godziny 15:00. /Więc jeszcze tak. Każda drużyna ma opracować wycieczkę o trzech krajach. Macie zrobione specjalne pokoje na discordzie, gdzie możecie się porozumieć. Poza Wami dostep do pokojów ma ekipa. Im ciekawsza, kreatywniejsza wycieczka tym lepiej. Musicie uważnie pilnować dodatkowych instrukcji, które moga się pojawić od KAŻDEGO członka ekipy. Dostaniecie również swoje miejsce do pisania w odcinku, w którym tez Wasze postaci powinny się udzielać, by w odcinku nie było pusto. :) Powodzenia. Jeśli będą jakieś pytania, pisać śmiało./ /Proszę o aktywność w nagłówkach, by nie było, że drużyna nic nie pisze i ma coś z dupy. To nie jest niewidzialna Totalna Porażka :')/ Drużyna Michaele - praca: Szwecja, UK, Grecja. '' Drużyna Michael udała się do biblioteki. Tam rozłożyli książki i zaczęli zastanawiać się nad zadaniem '''Michael: '''Also... Nazywam się Michael. Liczę na owocną współpracę '''Charles: '''Miło poznać, Charles. '''Suzie:' To ja jestem Suzie i jestem z Estonii. Michael zaklaskała w dłonie Michael: Also... Skoro już wszyscy znamy swoje imiona... Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł na to zadanie? Charles: 'Niech każdy weźmie się za swój kraj który wybierze, ja biorę Grecję, sporo o niej z książek i innych żrodeł. '''Michael: Została Szwecja i Anglia... Chyba wolę Anglię ' '''Michael: Pasuje ci Szwecja? zwróciła się do Suzie Charles: pewnie tak, jej kraj stara się być nordycki Suzie: Moze być Kiedy już wsztscy mieli rozdzielone zadania, Michael wstała i zaczęła przechadzać się po bibliotece. Charles zaczął czytać książki o Grecji. Suzie zaszyła się z książkami, bazgrząc na znalezionych w bibliotece kartkach. Charles: Mam pomysł, skorzystam z Bogów greckich! Np. przy Atenach opowiemy o Atenie, a przy Krecie o miniaturze ''' '''Michael: Parę lat temu byłam w Londynie... Coś muszę pamiętać Dziwnym trafem blondynka natrafiła na ilustrowaną książeczkę "Przewodnik po Londynie". Był on napisany w języku niemieckim, jednak ten język Michael z pewnych powodów bardzo dobrze znała. Charles: Więc mamy to zrobić na kartce czy recytujemy? Michael: '''Hmm... Przygotuj am besten i tak, i tak... Nigdy nic nie wiadomo '''Suzie: '''Piszmy na kartkach, ale miejmy to też w głowie Charles czytał o mitologii Greckiej. '''Charles: Poczytaj o mitologii nordyckiej Suz! Michael: I coś o cywilizacji Ikea - bardzo ciekawy temat! Jacyś wikingowie, smoki... Suzie: '''Oki Suzie zaczęła czytać o wikingach i smokach '''Charles: A ty Mich i kulturze Anglosaskiej Michael: Yhm Michael: Jaki dowódczy... Charles: '''w sumie ogarniam trochę Grecję, pomóc ci z Brytanią? '''Michael: Nie, nie, daję radę Charles: 'Według mnie nawiązanie do mitologii i kultury to dobry pomysł ''W pewnej chwili Sophie złożyła wizytę pracującej grupie. 'Sophie: '''WItajcie! Jak wam idzie? ''Jedno z nich chciało odpowiedzieć, ale Sophie ich uciszyła. 'Sophie: '''To było pytanie retoryczne. Przybyłam tu, ponieważ jak widać po mnie... ''Pokazała z dumą swój "piękny" strój. 'Sophie: '...bardzo lubię modę, więc chciałabym, żebyście uwzględnili jakieś ciekawe stroje w waszych planach. Wystarczy po jednej kreacji dla każdego kraju. Powodzenia! Posłała im buziaczki i sobie poszła. '''Michael: Hę? Co to było? Michael: Stroje? *przekrzywiła lekko głowę, a następnie spojrzała na Charlesa i Suzie* Charles: Genialne, niech każdy ubierze się w strój odpowiedni dla danego kraju! Michael postanowiło udać się in die Küche w poszukiwaniu składników, potrzebnych to wykonania strojów. Tak, Kuchnia (lub bardziej precyzyjnie - jadalnia) była idealnym miejscem na znalezienie potrzebnych artefaktów. Piękne, białe, wyprane w niemieckiej chemii obrusy nie zostały jeszcze splamione jakimkolwiek jedzeniem, więc wprost idealne na strój antycznego Greka! Po paru minutach stolik stojący najbliżej wejścia został pozbawiony swojego nakrycia, a to co było na nim, wylądowało na stole obok. Noo... Przynajmniej do ekwipunku blondwłosej Niemki śmiało można było dopisać "duży biały obrus". Zaszła jeszcze do kuchni, by wyjść z niej z dużą metalową miską, która od biedy mogła odgrywać rolę hełmu wikinga. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia, zdążyła jeszcze zerwać z okna czerwoną zasłonę. Tak, by dopełnić look Greka. Dalej, dalej... Pomyślmy... Jak mógłby wyglądać strój anglika? Tu naszej Michaelce do głowy przyszedł jedynie strój żołnierza spod Buckingham Palace. Hm... Co tu by zrobić? O, jaka ładna czarna wycieraczka! Po powrocie do biblioteki Michael porządnie ją wytrzepała i zczepiła zszywaczem. *spadła im karteczka z nieba i dostają podwójne utrudnienie w nagrodę za Charlesa. Napisane w nim jest: Zakaz odwiedzania miejsc starożytnych (via. Grecja) oraz wycieczka co pięć dni może pokonać odległość większą niż 200 km. W każdym innym dniu odległość między miejscami i punktami wycieczki wynosi 200km* Powodzenia (: '' ''*spadła następna kartka. W środku było napisane "W pobycie w UK obowiązuje was zasada, że musicie wszystkie rzeczy wykonywać lewą ręką, póki nie rozpocznie się tam zadanie. Gdy blondynka próbowała wyjąć przewodnik po Londynie, razem z nim z półki spadła kolejna karteczka. Tym razem była to karteczka pozytywna. Były to ładne notatki z książki, zawierające nawet miejsca noclegu. Taka tam, ładnie zaplanowana wycieczka na 5 dni.' Drużyna Melissy - praca: Niemcy, Estonia, Francja. '' ''Melissa chwilę zastanawiała się nad wyzwaniem, ale stwierdziła że najlepiej oddalić się w ustronne miejsce i wziąć się do roboty. Gdy pozbierali już wszystkie rozdane książki skinęła głową na trzy ławki ustawione przy ścianie hotelu. Otoczone były ozdobnymi kwiatkami i drzewami, którymi pewnie zajmowała się obsługa hotelu. Ławki stały w lekkim półokręgu, natomiast przed nimi znajdowała się mała fontanna. '''Melissa: Co powiecie na to, żebyśmy się tam przenieśli? Brian: 'Tak będzie najlepiej... Um? ''Poczuł się nieco nerwowo. W końcu dopiero przed chwilą spotkał inne osoby nie zadając sobie wcześniej trudu. '''Brian: '''Ja jestem Brian jakby co! ''W myślach przeklnął na siebie, że nie wydusił z siebie nic bardziej kreatywniejszego. Nie pomagał fakt, że przyjdzie mu współpracować z dziewczynami. '' '''Brian: Najlepiej blisko cienia. Jak na tą porę jest tutaj strasznie słonecznie, a nawet było okazji na porządne przygotowanie się. Burknął po czym kucnął i wziął część materiałów. Tak naprawdę przyciągnął go zapach świeżych, czystych nowych kartek. Przed grupą pojawiła się Temple. Temple: 'Francuzi uwielbiają pewne nietypowe przysmaki. Mianowicie jedzenie żab czy ślimaków. Każdy z tej grupy musi skonsumować owy przysmak. ''Oznajmiła i odeszła. '''Brian: Jesteśmy tutaj dopiero co chwilę i mówisz nam, że... Nerwowo spojrzał na talerz wypełniony wyżej wspominanymi przysmakami. Na sam widok zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nie pomagał fakt, że wszystko wyglądało na obślizgłe i nieodpowiednio przygotowane. '' '''Brian: '''Wszystkiego chyba nie musimy... ''Przerwał nie znając imion koleżanek z grupy. Jakimś sposobem nawet nie zaczął panikować. Starał się w tej chwili skupić się nad tym jak ma to w ogóle przełknąć bez konieczności ucieczki w krzaki. '' '''Melissa:' *westchnęła* No to wracając do przedstawiania się, to jestem Melissa, pochodzę z Hiszpanii, a to Abby *wskazała na milczącą jak dotąd koleżankę* To jedzenie najlepiej wziąć na sposób. Te ślimaki są w formie małego kawałka, więc najlepiej zatkać nos, oczy, wyobrazić sobie ulubioną potrawę i...*połknęła przysmak w jednym kawałku, szybko i bez namysłu* Dziewczyna oszołomiona potrząsała głową na boki i choć starała się zapomnieć ten dość nieprzyjemny smak, to nie zwróciła zawartości żołądka, co uznała za duży sukces. Patrząc na nią był nieco zdumiony jak szybko sobie z tym poradziła. '' '''Brian:' W porządku, próbuję *przełknął ślinkę* jak poradziłaś. Nie powiedziała, że musi się przyjąć. Podwinął nieco rękaw nie chcąc dotykać tego gołymi rękami. Przez moment poczuł śluz przez materiał. Brian: Niech to smakuje jak bekon z ziemniakami... niech to smakuje jak bekon z ziemniakami.... Uniósł kawałek żabiego mięsa z udka wraz z ślimakiem i niepewnym ruchem wcisnął nieco na siłę do ust. Nerwowo mlasnął, pogryzł delikatnie zębami nie chcąc poczuć smaku i połknął. Wydawał się okej jednak sama myśl była przerażająca, że coś tak obślizgłego w ogóle włożył do ust i nie patrząc na koleżanki w pośpiechu udał się na stronę. Abby skończywszy jeść francuskie przekąski przełknęła tylko ślinę, nie miała żadnych odruchów wymiotnych po tym, ale lekkie skrzywienie się pojawiło na jej twarzy, co świadczyło, że jej nie posmakowało. Poprawiła włosy, po czym spojrzała na swoich kolegów z drużyny i choć nie trafiła do drużyny z Benji'm to nie miała na co narzekać, gdyż Melissa i Brian wydawali się na dość ogarniętych. Podeszła do dwójki. Abby: 'Jeżeli do was przez długi czas nic nie mówiłam, to sorry. Zamyśliłam się, odnośnie wyzwania oczywiście. *na jej twarzy pojawił się wstydliwy rumieniec, a po chwili wzięła oddech i stanęła pomiędzy Melissy i Briana* Mam pewien pomysł na prezentację tej naszej wycieczki, jeśli się nie sprawdzi, nie spodoba się nie szkodzi. Dobrze wiem, że nie dowodzę w tej drużynie, dostosuję się. Choć jak powiem to najlepiej po cichu, by nikt nie usłyszał i nie zgapił... ''Zaczęła mówić szeptem do Briana i Melissy swój pomysł na prezentację z osobami A, B, C, z makietami środków transportu, z pokazem zdjęć itp. Widać po niej było pewność, że to przyniosłoby dobry wynik dla drużyny, ale gdy skończyła mówić poczuła lekki niepokój, że taki koncept może być zbyt skomplikowany. Przez kilka sekund zapanowała cisza, Abby chcąc tą chwilę przerwać dodała nieśmiało... '''Abby: '''A co do atrakcyjnych miejsc mogę poszukać do Estonii, w końcu sąsiad *wymuszony uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy* ''*spadła do nich karteczka z informacją, że skoro skosztowali rarytasy, powinni sami zawrzeć w swoim planie jedną restaurację z tradycyjną potrawą danego kraju* '' ''Melissa uważnie przeczytała treść karteczki, po czym wróciła myślami do słów Abby. '' '''Melissa: '''Sam pomysł ma duży potencjał, ale możemy mieć mały problem z wykonaniem. Z tego co wiem w hotelu jest biblioteka i komputery ale nie wiem czy jest internet więc zdjęcia najlepiej wykorzystać z książek, które dostaliśmy. Najważniejsza jest sama wycieczka i to, by zainteresowała prowadzących/turystów. Ważne, że mamy pełno pomysłów, sugeruję jednak byśmy zaczęli od przygotowania planu, a na koniec zajmiemy się prezentacją, żebyśmy mieli z czym pracować. Skoro już mówimy o sąsiadach to ja z chęcią zajmę się Francją, więc Tobie Brian zostają Niemcy *uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do chłopaka* W razie problemów postaramy się wszystko wspólnie rozwiązać. Bierzmy się do pracy *powiedziała z determinacją w głosie i po wymianie "porozumiewawczych spojrzeń" wzięła się do szukania informacji o Francji* '''Brian: Wątpię by ten sprzęt sobie z tym poradził. Odpadł Melissie po czym sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyciągnął kartkę i podał dziewczynom. Brian: Nawet katalog miał parę błędów. Siedziałem tam jakiś czas więc macie tutaj z poprawkami. Na pewno łatwiej z tym będzie poszukać. No i w porządku. Zajmę się Niemcami. Szczerze to nasiedziałem się tam o wiele za długo i parę samych broszur obczaiłem. Tylko właśnie kwestia prezentacji. *Zastanawiająco przekręcił głową*. Trzeba będzie się zastanowić. Przeglądał jeszcze materiały szukając jakiś wolnych skoroszytów do spisania ewentualnych pomysłów i przejrzeniu paru ilustracji. Nagle w stronę uczestników został wepchnięty jakiś stażysta, który nieśmiało podał im kartkę z informacją, a następnie uciekł. Na kartce było napisane, że skoro wszyscy znajdują się teraz w Niemczech, to grupa musi uwzględnić w swoim planie przynajmniej po jednym miejscu we Francji i Estonii, które w jakiś sposób nawiązują do Niemiec. Drużyna Rhysa - praca: Hiszpania, Łotwa, Irlandia Rhys postanowił zabrać swoją drużynę do pobliskiej typowej niemieckiej kawiarni. Panował w niej spokój i cisza, warunki idealne do pracy. No a gdyby jeszcze ktoś zgłodniał to zawsze można zamówić ciastko. Usiedli na pół-okrągłej kanapie położonej najdalej od wejścia, a zabrane ze sobą przez Rhysa i Igora książki, które rozdała ekipa położyli na stoliku. Po usadzeniu się nadszedł czas wziąć się do pracy. Po środku siedział Rhys, po jego prawej cicha jak do tej pory Włoszka, zaś po lewej bardziej rozmowny Igor. Rhys: Podróże, meh. *kręci głową* Jakoś nigdy mnie to specjalnie nie fascynowało. W obozie pojawił się Janusz trzymając za wąsa. Spojrzał na Rhysa. Janusz: Witajcie Breivik! *uśmiechnął się i pomachał do chłopaka* Położył kartkę na stole. Na kartce widniała adnotacja "Każda postać ma przedstawiać używając czasowników płci przeciwniej. #PreczZLGBTHyHy". Igor spojrzał na kartkę i się lekko zaśmiał. Igor: Drużyno ogólnie to będziemy transgenderami w czasie opowiadania. Nie wiem jak wam, ale mi to nie przeszkadza *Mówi tonem pełnym dumy* To jak wyzwanie aktorskie, a moje aktostwo jest na poziomie Dicaprio! Poza tym nie jedną Grażkę* grałem w szkolnych przedstawieniach! ( *Grażka - Tak czasem nazywam Grażyny) Rhys wziął kartkę Janusza i wypierdolił wyrzucił ją do kosza, kontynuując pracę w ciszy, na chłodno trawiąc to co zostało tam napisane. Igor tylko spojrzał się na Rhysa dziwnie. Igor: Musimy mówić tylko z żeńską końcówką, to takie straszne? Nikt raczej nie będzie nas wyśmiewał z tego powodu... W sumie nawet jeśli, to nie wyglądasz na osobę, która przejmuje się opinią innych. Podrapał się po głowie próbując zrozumieć czemu Rhys jest tak zdenerwowany ich utrudnieniem. Rhys ze stoickim spokojem zwrócił się w stronę Polaka, zerkając jeszcze przy okazji na aktualnie bujającą w obłokach Włoszkę. Rhys: Jestem kiepskim aktorem. *wzrusza ramionami* Rhys: Oczywiście, że nie. *mruga wolno oczami z kamienną twarzą* To obecność Janusza tak na mnie zadziałała... dziwne. *przybiera myślącą pozę* Muszę się chyba bardziej kontrolować... Zamyślony Rhys pokręcił lekko głową. Rhys: Nieważne, po prostu... pracujmy. *zmroził spojrzeniem pewną Włoszkę.* Igor wzruszył ramionami. Igor: Yup, powinniśmy. Spojrzał się na książki. Po chwili rzucił w stronę Rhysa kilka książek o Hiszpanii, a do Włoszki książki o Łotwie. Sobie zachował książki o Irlandii. Klasnął po tym by wszyscy patrzyli na niego i z uśmiechem zaczął gadać. Igor: O tych krajach co macie książki, które rzuciłem'' *Mówi cicho*'' Sorka jeśli się zepsuły czy coś *''Wraca do normalnego, głośnego głosu* o nich macie zrobić wycieczki, a ja... Zastanowię się co zrobić by nasz występ był wyjątkowy 10/10. ''Rhys był nieco poirytowany zachowaniem Igora. Nie lubił gdy ktoś mówił mu co ma robić, ale w tej sytuacji chyba nie miał innego wyjścia jak zastosować taktykę na Janusza, czyli uśmiechać się i przytakiwać, a przy okazji robić swoje. Margaritta przesz całą drogą nic nie mówiła i była przejęta. Skoro już miała zrobić projekt o Łotwie, to zrobi to, lecz najpierw zamówi kawę. Zrobiła to i zabrała się za czytanie książek o Łotwie. Margaritta: Dobry kraj mi wybraliście. Spadła im karteczka z informacją że przygotujcie po jednym daniu narodowym z każdego państwa Rhys zerknął na karteczkę wzdychając. Rhys: Któreś z was gotuje? *mruknął oczekując na odpowiedź, samemu dalej będąc pochłoniętym pracą* Igor podrapał się po głowie. Igor: 'Szczytem moich umiejętności kucharskich jest przygrzanie pizzy z biedronki w kuchence, a co? ''Chłopak podsunął Polakowi karteczkę, na której czekało na nich utrudnienie. Igor tylko spojrzał to na kartkę, to na włoszkę. '''Igor: Tata zawsze mi mówił, że kobiety mają gotowanie we krwi. *Patrzy na Margaritte błagalnym wzrokiem* Błagam powiedz, że to prawda. Włoszka nie odpowiedziała, więc Igor machnął ręką. Wziął on książkę o gotowaniu, która była wśród innych książek i w czasie przeszukiwania napotkał on coś co wywołało na jego twarzy uśmiech. Igor: AHA! Jest tu coś! Przepis na jakieś biedne Pierogi, czyli Pieragii - Łotewska potrawa, Churossy - Hiszpania i jakieś Irlandzie Coddle. Jest tu także przepis, więc plan jest taki - Ja idę do sklepu i to ugotuję, a wy się zajmijcie sobą. Zaraz wracam! Wziął on książke pod pachę i ruszył przed z nadzieją, że niedaleko jest spożywczak. Temple wślizgnęła się jak nie patrzyli i podstawiła kartkę. Ulotniła się tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Na karteczce było napisane "W Irlandii obowiązuje was nakaz noszenia kiltów irlandzkich". Rhys zerknął na kolejną karteczkę. Widząc, że Igor gdzieś poszedł a Margaritta ma kompletnie na nich wylane sam zniknął gdzieś na chwilę, prawdopodobnie udał się na poszukiwania kitlów. Drużyna Benji'ego - praca Norwegia, Polska, Włochy Benji wraz z Kate i Luke'm odszedł na stronę. Przysiedli na murku, za którym rosły krzaczki. Chłopak trzymał na kolanach oprawione w twarde okładki książki geograficzne. Na jego szczęście wszystkie były napisane po angielsku. Szwed odłożył książki i zaczął się zastanawiać. Benji: No dobra. Miałem inny plan początkowo, ale jest fajnie. Luke może nic nie mówi, ale za to Kate jest pozytywna *oparł się o ściankę* Komfortowa sytuacja. Poprowadzę ich do zwycięstwa *westchnął* Czekam na odcinek w Szwecji, może będę wybierał pierwszy... Benji: 'No dobra! Zacznijmy od planu! '''Kate:'To może zacznijmy od poszukania wartych do zwiedzenia miejsc w tych krajach Gdy dziewczyna skończyła mówić zauważyła twarz szweda i od razu wiedziała kto to jest '''Kate: To jest ten Benji z instagrama obserwuje go o kurde ja nie mogę naprawdę go poznałam Benji zauważył, że Kate bacznie mu się przygląda. Posłał jej lekki uśmieszek po czym sięgnął po książkę opisaną jako: "20 things which you need to see in every european contry". Chłopak cały czas ukradkiem przyglądał się Angielce. Posyłał jej mrugnięcie i uśmieszki. Spoglądał też na nieruchomego Luke'a... Temple zrobiła parę kroków przed tą grupę. Temple: 'Hm. Wasz plan wycieczki po Norwegii musi zawierać poruszanie się tej grupy na nartorolkach. Na dobry początek. ''Chytrze się uśmiechnęła i wróciła do grupy ekipy programu. Benji podniósł zaciekawiony głowę. Powiódł wzrokiem za oddalającą się Temple. Pomysł z nartorolkami zaintrygował go. 'Benji: '''Nartorolki w Norwegii? *podrapał się po brodzie* Z tego co wiem moi sąsiedzi mają dobre chodniki *spojrzał na Kate* Musimy ułożyć wycieczkę po szlakach komunikacyjnych. Poszukaj w książkach planów miast. ''Szwed nie chcąc wyjść na dyktującego tyrana również wziął się za przeszukiwanie książki. Tom przedstawiający europejskie atrakcje turystyczne był bardzo pomocny przy pracy - zawierał bowiem małe mapki wydrukowane na stronie zadedykowanym stolicą poszczególnych krajów. '''Benji: '''Nieźle idzie *mruknął pod nosem* A jak u ciebie Kate? *podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę* '''Kate: Mi idzie ok *mówi dalej szukając* Benji słysząc odpowiedź Kate uśmiechnął się i wrócił spojrzeniem do książki. Z uwagą szukał jakiś atrakcji w Oslo. Wertowanie książki nie było tak dużym wyzwaniem jak można by się spodziewać. Benji posługując się spisem treści i czytelną "nawigacją" szybko ogarnął plan na etap wycieczki w Norwegii. Chłopak spojrzał z nad książki na Kate, która miała pracować nad znajdowaniem planów miast. Szwed uśmiechnął się i podsunął się do dziewczyny. Benji: '''Skoro mówisz, że dobrze idzie... To może ja powoli przejdę do merytorycznego składania tego w całość, a ty mi podsuniesz potem Polskę jeszcze... *wyszczerzył się przekonująco w stronę dziewczyny* Włochy dopiszę potem, hm? ''Szwed czekając na reakcję Angielki przyglądał się jej czujnie. Czuł, że z Kate łapią wspólny język. '' '''Kate: No spoko Benji zaczął rozglądać się za jakąś kartką lub ołówkiem. Nic takiego nie znalazł, więc zakradł się do hotelowego lobby. Bez trudu udało mu się wykraść kartkę i ołówek z recepcji. Kradzież to może za dużo powiedziane. Uśmiechnął się miło do recepcjonistki i zabrał przedmioty na jej oczach. Niemka nie miała serca krzyczeć na Szweda... Chłopak wrócił na murek. Położył kartkę na innej książce, która miała posłużyć za podstawkę. Zaczął pisać pierwsze słowa, kiedy... Natchnęło go artystycznie. Benji: 'Ej Kate! ''Chłopak wyszeptał dziewczynie coś na ucho. Ona pokiwała. On zaczął zawzięcie pisać... Kate podeszła do Benjiego i podsunęła mu książkę z zaznaczonymi listkami atrakcjami w PL. Chłopak podziękował dziewczynie uśmiechem. Odłożył na moment kartkę i ołówek. Przypomniał sobie o czymś... 'Benji: '''Italien... ''Szwed sięgnął po książkę, którą wykorzystał przy szukaniu atrakcji w Norwegii. Zaczął poszukiwać miejsc we Włoszech. W istocie miał już kilka pomysłów. Razem z jego przyjaciółką Evie udali się już raz do Włoch. Co prawda byli w Mediolanie, ale co nie co o innych miastach też wiedzieli. A w tym przypadku chodziło o Rzym. 'Benji: '''Rzym, Rzym... Jest! *wykrzyknął triumfalnie* Hm... Co my tu mamy... O, to, to! ''W ekscytacji chłopak nie zwracał uwagi na to, że mówi do siebie. Drapał się po głowie. Intensywnie myślał nad tym jak najlepiej przedstawić urokliwe, włoskie miasto. Na moment odkleił się od książki, spojrzał po raz enty na Kate. '''Benji: '''Kate... Jeśli to nie problem... Mogłabyś pójść jeszcze raz na recepcję i skołować nożyczki i pustą kartkę *zamrugał oczami* Proooszę. Są potrzebne do realizacji mojej wizji artystycznej. '''Kate: '''Spoko '''Kate: I jak ty to teraz zrobisz dziewczyno? Kate podchodzi do recepcji zauważa kartkę i nożyczki ułożone obok pani recepcjonistki '' '''Kate: I jak to teraz ukraść?' Kate zagaduje do recepcjonistki a przy momencie gdy ona spojrzała w komputer szybko bierze kartkę i nożyczki podchodzi bliżej i ukrywając kartkę i nożyczki poza wzrokiem recepcjonistki mówi jej że to jednak jej pomyłka i wraca do Benjiego po czym podaje mu kartkę i nożyczki Benji: 'Świetna robota Kate! *zakręcił nożyczkami na palcu. Po tym odłożył je i przytulił dziewczynę* Przynajmniej ty się ruszasz *spojrzał wymownie na Luke'a, który stał odwrócony tyłem do nich* ''Szwed wrócił do pisania na kartce. Zaraz jednak zrobił kolejną pauzę i po raz kolejny spojrzał na Kate. '''Benji: '''Potnij proszę tą kartkę na paseczki i ponumeruj je od 1 do 9. Proszę. '''Kate: Spoko Tnie Kartke na paseczki i numeruje je od 1 do 9 po tym daje je szwedowi Kate: Z Benjim to jest easy win Benji spokojnie notował coś na zdobytej kartce zdobytym ołówkiem. '' '''Benji: Jak mój plan się powiedzie to... Będzie świetnie. ' W pewnej chwili do grupy podeszła Sophie. Sophie: 'Hej, hej! Przybywam, żeby zapodać wam jakieś utrud... ''Spojrzała na dwójkę pracujących uczestników, a potem na stojącego w oddali Luke'a, który miał na wszystko wywalone. 'Sophie: '...albo nie. Wasz kolega jest już wystarczającym utrudnieniem. Narka! Poszła sobie. Benji uniósł wzrok z nad kartki. Powiódł spojrzeniem za oddalającą się Sophie. Uśmiechnął się. Czuł ulgę i wdzięczność za to, że nie dostał razem z Kate dodatkowych utrudnień. Miał już napisaną część planu i bardzo nie chciałby nic zmieniać. '' '''Benji: '''Uff... Mamy szczęście *spojrzał na koleżankę* '''Kate: '''I to duże *uśmiecha się* Ekipa - Bar obok wyzwania ''Ekipa posiada full luksusowy bar ze schłodzonym piciem. Dostęp ma tu tylko ekipa, zawodnicy mogą podziwiać i zazdrościć. <3 '' '''Temple: '''Dać im spokój na razie czy komuś dać kłody pod nogi ? ''Spytała pozostałych w pomieszczeniu, popijając coś chłodnego. Jurgita spała sobie pod palmą, pilnowana przez dwóch Goryli. Janusz w tym czasie dosiadł się w pobliżu Temple. '''Janusz: Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że będziemy mogli gnębić innych ludzi. W ogóle ten chłód aromatycznych napojów. Wspaniała rzecz. A masz pomysł na jakieś wredne kłody pod nogi dla somsiadów z Niemiec? Zerknęła na Janusza. Temple: Niemiec ? Nie mam pojęcia. Zdaje się, że Polacy lepiej są obeznani jeśli chodzi o to. Janusz: Oj no kurde. Bo wiesz, kurła. Podczas wojny na nas najeżdżali. I nawet jakbym chciał im bombkę zostawić, to mnie z programu wyleją. No jak tak można. Temple: 'Nie jestem pewna czy Jurgita by pozwoliła komuś zrzucać bomby za jej plecami. ''Janusz uderzył pięścią o stół niezadowolony. W gruncie rzeczy chciał zrobić na złośc somsiadom, ale nie mógł. To go dobijało, tak samo jak brak VIPa w biedronce. Przeczesał się po wąsie. '''Janusz: A Ty może masz kogoś kogo nie lubisz? Temple: '''My w Szwajcarii nie mamy wrogów, jesteśmy neutralni dla każdego obcego. Polska, Niemcy, Włochy - wszystko obojętne nastawienie. ''Janusz lekko się skrzywił. Nie rozumiem kompletnie podejścia zachodniej towarzyski. '' '''Janusz: Czyli...? Nie lubisz nikomu robić na złośc? Nie daje Ci to żadnej satysfkacji jak kogoś coś za boli? Temple: 'Jak ktoś mi za takie coś zapłaci to czemu nie. ''W jej oczach widać było monetki, prawie jak u żyda. 'Temple: '''Chyba pora wymyślić coś. ''Delikatnie poklepał dziewczynę po plecach. '''Janusz: Rozsądna inwestycja w przyszłość, droga Helvetko. Jak płacą to głupi by nie robił na złość! Pochwal się swoim genialnym pomysłem. Temple: '''Jeszcze nic nie wymyśliłam. Chyba, że ty coś masz. Na przykład do Niemiec ? ''Spojrzała pytająco na Janusza. Janusz spojrzał na Szwajcarkę. Ona chyba nie była pewna co mówiła. '' '''Janusz: Do Niemiec to ja mam wiele! Mój wujek zginął z rąk niemieckich zbrodniarzy, bo pojechał na wycieczke do wielkopolski! I tam niejaki Szprechen Von coś tam zamordował go! Nie wspomnę o porywaniu i gwałceniu niewinnych obywatelek Podlasia! Spojrzał głęboko w oczy dziewczyny. Janusz: Mam wymieniać dalej? Holokaust? Udział w obu wojnach? Historycznie jedynie okej była Bitwa pod Grunwaldem. *zamyślił się* Temple: 'Nie musisz wymieniać dalej. ''Janusz popadał w paranoje coraz większą i dla swojego bezpieczeństwa podszedł się przejść. Obok Temple pojawiła się rudowłosa, mająca tylko opaskę na szyi, w razie czego by można było ją szybko uśpić. Przeciągnęła się leniwie. '''Jurgita: Nie sądziłam, że w czasie wyzwań będzie tak nudno... *powiedziała ziewając* Dziewczyna dopiero co wstała z głębokiego snu. Temple zerknęła na budzącą się prowadzącą. Temple: 'Ja jestem tylko do pomocy. ''Zestresowana lekko odpowiedziała, bo słyszała różne mroczne opowieści o prowadzącej gdy dołączyła do programu. Rudowłosa słodko ziewnęła. Dopiero zaczęła dochodzić do siebie. '''Jurgita: Z tego co wiem...' *podrapała się po swojej rudej czuprynie*' ...chyba wszyscy tutaj mamy prowadzić w jakimś stopniu program. *wskazała palcem na Janusza* ''Nawet ten degenerat. ''Jurgita klasnęła w dłonie i dostarczono jej zmrożoną kawę. Dziewczynka w duchu się uśmiechnęła. '' '''Jurgita': Ogólnie... Nie miałam okazji się za bardzo przedstawić *powiedziała zakłopotana* Zwłaszcza, te wszystkie ograniczenia, które nakładają w tym programie *mruknęła zrezygnowana* Dziewczyna zamysliła się na chwilkę. Jurgita: Ogólnie jestem Jurgita, wyciągnęli mnie z zakładu karnego. Ot, drobne kradzieże czy coś. *wzruszyła ramionami. Niech się dziewczyna cieszy, że nie była to obroża wykrywająca kłamstwa* Wiesz, nowe życie, historie. Co powiesz w ogóle o sobie? *zachowywała wciąz swój dziecięcy urok i ton* Temple usłyszała pytanie i zauważyła, że nagle obok niej pojawił się aparat fotograficzny. Nikt nie wiedział skąd (please). Szybko za niego chwyciła i zrobiła jakieś zdjęcie. W jej oczach pojawiły się gwiazdki. Temple: 'Jestem Temple, zapalona fotografka. ''Przytuliła aparat, z szczęśliwą aurą wokół siebie. Jurgita poklaskała w dłonie. '''Jurgita: Świetnie! Dlaczego nie zdecydowałaś się uwiecznić całego programu w aparacie? Temple: 'Jeszcze będzie czas na to. ''Cyknęła zdjęcie. Po czym wyszła. Sophie stała sobie przy barze i próbowała różne drinki. 'Sophie: '''Wow, znakomite! Chętnie bym się czymś upiła, ale chyba lepiej zaczekać aż zadanie się skończy... Bycie w ekipie jest takie męczące... ''Popatrzyła na drinki stojące przed nią i na moment zamyśliła się. 'Sophie: '''A zresztą... jeszcze zdążę wytrzeźwieć zanim skończą. ^-^ ''Wzięła dwie szklanki z różnymi drinkami, rozłożyła się na leżaku i zaczęła popijać z obydwóch szklanek na przemian. Drużyna Michaele - Gotowe wyzwanie: Michael miała na głowie szczepioną spinaczem czarną wycieraczkę, Charles ukradziony z jadalni obrus, czerwoną zasłonę, a Suzie garnek z przyklejonymi rulonami z papieru. '''Dzień 1. Michael: Pierwszego dnia obejrzymy Buckingham Palace, St. James’s Park, Westminster Abbey i Big Bena, wybierzemy się na London Eye, a także sprawdzimy, czy woda w Tamizie wciąż jest mokra Michael: Następnie za Trafalgar Square będzie można się udać do M&M’s World, Lego Shop, Chinatown czy Rainforest Cafe Dzień 2. Michael: Następnego dnia pojedziemy do Metropolitan do Finchley Road, Canning Town Station for DLR. Złapiemy DLR jadący do Beckton, i wysiądziemy na Royal Victoria. Dalej znajdziemy Emirates Air Line (Royal Docks) – bilety będą już kupione 3,5f za osobę w jedną stronę. Pojedziemy w jedną stronę na drugi koniec linki (Emirates Greenwich Peninsula). Michael: Z Emirates Greenwich Peninsula na przystanek North Greenwich Station Stop C. Jedziemy linią 188 albo 129. Wysiadamy na przystanku National Maritime Museum. Do zobaczenia: statek Cutty Sark, National Maritime Museum, Greenwich Observatory i Prime Meridian Po Greenwich, pójść na prom z Greenwich Pier, RB1 i płynąć do Westminster Pier. Z Westminster Pier pójść na Westminster Underground Station i do hotelu. Dzień 3. Michael: Trzeci dzień zwiedzamy Natural History Museum, Victoria and Albert Museum oraz Science Museum. Dalej prosto z Exhibition Road, znajdziemy Hyde Park. Dzień 4. Michael: Zwiedzamy Towe of London, St. Paul’s Cathedral, Millenium Bridge, po drugiej stronie mostu jest Tate Modern, wejściówka za darmo, wchodzimy na taras widokowy na 10 piętrze. Z tarasu widzimy Londyn wzdłuż i w szerz, bardzo ładne. Dalej, The British Museum. Dzień 5. Michael: Ostatni dzień w Londynie spędzimy na Baker Street. Tam można zobaczyć Madamme Tussaund’s, muzeum Sherlocka Holmes oraz sklep Rolling Stones. Dzień 6. Lot do Sztokholmu. Dzień 7. Suzie: Bez wątpienia Sztokholm jest najpiękniejszym miastem całej Szwecji. Stolica tego kraju położona jest na czternastu wyspach. Obejrzymy tu muzeum Vasa, Skansen oraz oczywiście Stare Miasto w tym Zamek Królewski, muzeum Nobla. Odwiedzimy także Ikeę razem z przewodnikiem, które opowie nam o Cywilizacji Cywilizacji Ikea.] Dzień 8. Suzie: Goteborg to drugie największe miasto w Szwecji, które pozostaje trochę w cieniu Sztokholmu. Jedną z największych atrakcji miasta jest park rozrywki Liseberg, gdzie spędzimy cały dzień Dzień 9. Suzie: Mieszanka kulturowa ludzi z całego świata i olbrzymi wpływ duńskiej stolicy stanowią duszę Malmo. Tutaj odbędziemy podróż po kanałach. Dzień 10. Suzie: Miasto Lund to prawdziwa perełka do zwiedzania. Niewątpliwie największą atrakcją w mieście jest katedra, którą obejrzymy, a także skansen. Lund to także prężny ośrodek studencki, co zawsze za sobą niesie bogate życie nocne. Dzień 11. Suzie: Dnia jedenastego będziemy zwiedzać Falun. – miasto w środkowej Szwecji w regionie Dalarna. Strefa górnicza zamkniętych już kopalni Wielkiej Góry Rudy Miedzianej w Falun znajduje się na liście światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. Jest tam muzeum które można zwiedzać.Będziemy też w muzeum sztuki Dalarnas. Dzień 12. Lot do Grecji Dzień 13. Charles: wylądujemy i pierwszy dzień spedzimy w Atenach. Wpierw pójdziemy do Akrepolu ateńskiego który znosi się na wysokości 95 metrow. Wiecie że wszystkie świątynie tu zburzono w czasie wojny z Persją a potem odbudowano je dzięki Peryklesowi? Charles: Możemy też na chwilę wstąpić do parteonu, ale naszym głównym celem jest teatr Dionizosa, tam grano wielkie sztuki, a aktorami byli sami mężczyźni. Charles: Na koniec wstąpimy do wieży wiatrów, służyła ona jako zegar, możecie się dzięki temu dowiedzieć że jest już późno, idźcie spać w pobliskim fotelu, a jutro wyruszymy do Olimpii Dzień 14. Charles:'''I jak wstali? Skakiwac do autobusu i jedziemy do Olimpii! Nie ma tam zbyt wielu atrakcji, ale nasza firma zorganizowała mini igrzyska olimpijskie! Rzuty oszczepem, wyscigi rydwanów i wiele wiele więcej, i na tym spędzicie cały dzień, a spać polozycie się do autobusu gdyż następna stacja to Kreta '''Charles: Kiedy spokojnie sobie spalicie w autobusie dotarliśmy promem do Krety! Na sam początek polecam wam odwiedzienie Heraklionu, 4 co do wielkości miasta w Grecji, na prawie sam koniec podróży kupcie sobie pamiątki. A w Horsoniss, jednym z lepszych kurortów Grecji sobie wypoczniecie, nasza firma finansuje wszystkie atrakcje, więc za darmo możecie wymasować stupki! Pamietajcie by zrobić to szybko bo następny dzień znów wyjeżdżamy do Aten i musicie znów spać w autobusie. Dzień 15. Charles: 'Ah Ateny, wróciliśmy tu by zwiedzić resztkę atrakcji i wrócić na lotnisko. Wpierw dojdziemy do św. Zeusa, chyba każdy zna mity greckie więc nie będę o nich opowiadał cicho tak naprawdę szefostwo mi zabroniło. Ów świątynia ma piękną grecką zabudowę, na sam koniec pojedziemy kopnikaery, tak zwanego wiecznego kościoła, możecie się pomodlić jeśli chcecie, ale niestety już wracamy na lotnisko. To była dobra wyprawa, trzy kraje, trzy różne kultury i niezapomniana przygoda! I to by było na tyle! Drużyna Melissy - Gotowe wyzwanie: ''.Abby wyszła przed tłum i zaczęła przedstawiać swój harmonogram wycieczki, 3 dniowej wycieczki w Estonii... '''Abby: A więc *uśmiechnęła się promiennie* 21:00 Meldunek w hotelu "Kalev Spa Hotell & Veekeskus" w Tallinie Kalev Spa Hotell & Veekeskus Dzień Pierwszy (1) 8:00 Pobudka oraz poranne czynności 8:20 Śniadanie 9:00 Wyjazd spod Kalev Spa Hotell & Veekeskus 9:30 - 14:30 Wizyta w Lennusadam Lennusadam – to filia Eesti Meremuuseum w Tallinnie, mieszcząca się w hangarze wodnosamolotów, zbudowanym w 1917 roku oraz jego najbliższym otoczeniu. Muzeum wystawia wiele eksponatów związanych z morską historią ziem estońskich, największymi z nich są lodołamacz „Suur Tõll” i okręt podwodny „Lembit”. *pokazała zdjęcie muzeum, znajdujące się w pewnym historycznym podręczniku o Estonii* 14:40 Wyjazd spod Lennusadam 15:00 Przyjazd do Restaurant Pegasus w Tallinie, gdzie na obiad zjedzą słynną Estońską potrawę - Kihiline peedi-juustusalat. Kihiline peedi-juustusalat, to warstwowa sałatka z dodatkiem buraków. *zaprezentowała fotografię książki kucharskiej* 17:00 Wyjazd spod Restaurant Pegasus 17:30 - 19:30 Przyjazd na Stadion Narodowy w Tallinie na mecz finałowy młodzieżowców połączony z grillem. 20:00 Przyjazd do Kalev Spa Hotell & Veekeskus 21:00 Kolacja 21:30 Czas wolny Dzień Drugi (2) 8:00 Standardowo pobudka oraz poranne czynności 8:20 Śniadanie 9:00 Wjazd spod Kalev Spa Hotell & Veekeskus 10:00 - 14:00 Przyjazd na Wodospad Jagala, gdzie uczestnicy turnusu będą mogli sprawdzić swoje siły w konkursie fotograficznym! 14:10 Wyjazd z Wodospadu Jagala 15:00 - 18:30 Przyjazd do Lahemaa Rahvuspark (Zwiedzanie/Obiad/Kontynuacja konkursu fotograficznego) Lahemaa to piękny park narodowy położony na północy Estonii. Ciekawostką jest, że nawet sowieci docenili walory tego miejsca i otworzyli tutaj pierwszy park narodowy kraju (w 1973 roku). To co tu najcenniejsze to bagna, wspaniałe zatoki z dawnymi rybackimi wsiami i poniemieckie dwory. Bagna urozmaicone są niewielkimi jeziorkami, w których przegląda się niebo, a przy ścieżkach ustawiono także wieże obserwacyjne. Nad morzem leżą m.in. wsie Altja, Käsmu i Vosu. Niegdyś były znane z rybołówstwa, dziś są przede wszystkim ośrodkami wypoczynkowymi. Spośród niemieckich dworków nie można ominąć tych w Palmse oraz Sagadi. W pierwszym z nich znajduje się m.in. muzeum regionalne. *kiedy Abby opowiadała o parku Melissa pokazała kolejne zdjęcie znalezione w jednym dzienniku o podróżach* 20:00 Przyjazd do Kalev Spa Hotell & Veekeskus 21:00 Kolacja 21:30 Czas wolny Dzień Trzeci (3) 8:00 Ponownie pobudka oraz poranne czynności 8:20 Śniadanie 9:00 Wjazd spod Kalev Spa Hotell & Veekeskus 9:30 - 12:30 Przybycie do portu w Tallinie, gdzie będzie możliwość zwiedzania i łowienia ryb 13:00 - 16:00 Przypłynięcie na wyspę Naissaar, którą będą zwiedzać oraz wezmą udział w poszukiwaniu skarbów, a na koniec zjedzą obiad w lokalnej restauracji. Po tych słowach dziewczyna pokazała kolejną fotografię. Abby: 17:00 Przylot helikopterem do Kalev Spa Hotell & Veekeskus 17:30 - 18:00 Kolacja oraz spakowanie się, a następnie odpoczynek przed podróżą, o której opowie wam już mój szanowny kolega Brian *ukłoniła się i zrobiła miejsce swojemu koledze z drużyny* Po tym jak Abby skończyła prezentację wycieczki po Estonii dalszą część miał poprowadzić Brian, który miał zaprezentować część niemiecką. Brian: Tak więc oto przedstawia się moja trzydniowa wycieczka do Niemiec. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu! Po tym krótkim wstępie zaczął po kolei zaczął przedstawiać swój harmonogram wycieczki. Brian: Dzień przyjazdu. Po ekscytującej wycieczce po Estonii, nasi uczestnicy turnusu wypłynęli promem z przesiadką do autokaru w Stralsuld, skąd wyruszą do stolicy tego pięknego kraju - Berlina. 22:00 Meldunek w hotelu “The Circus Hostel” The Circus Hostel jest skromnym niewielkim hotelem mieszczącym się w centrum Berlina. Na pewno w tym miejscu poczują się jakby byli w prawdziwym nowoczesnym domu czarodzieja. Dodatkowo przy okolicy będzie można cieszyć się z pięknych parków i wielu sklepów. I Dzień „Muzea wcale nie są tak nudne, jak może nam się wydawać” 8:00 Pobudka oraz poranne czynności. 8:20 Śniadanie 9:00 Wyjazd spod The Circus Hostel 10:00 - 14:30 Wizyta w muzeum Magicum Berlin Museum Magicum Berlin Museum jest jednym z interaktywnych muzeów. Poza oczywiście poznawaniem wszelakich magicznych sztuczek, słynnych magików i niezwykłych istot uczestnicy wycieczki mając możliwość udania się do "pokoju zagadki", gdzie przy rozwiązaniu kilku zadań logocznych oraz prostych zadań rozwikłają tajemnicę ów pokoju. 14:35 Wyjazd spod Magicum Berlin Museum 15:15 Przyjazd do Clärchens Ballhaus Clärchens Ballhaus jest jedną z wielu rozpoznawalnych restauracji oraz sal, gdzie odbywają się wesela i inne imprezy okolicznościowe. Uczestnicy na pewno będą się rozkoszowali wytwornym obiadem przy akompaniamencie muzyki na żywo. W menu znajdzie się wiele pozycji z wielu stron Niemiec, między innymi: Maultaschen(kwadratowe pierożki z mięsem mielonym i kiełbasą), Bawarska Biała Kiełbasa, Garniec z Gruszą, Fasolą i Słoniną a na osłodę Faryzeusz (kawa z rumem i bitą śmietaną ). Dla chętnych nawet jest parkiet by spróbować swoich najlepszych ruchów. 17: 15 Wyjazd spod Clärchens Ballhaus 18: 20 Przyjazd do Computerspielemuseum Computerspielemuseum jest również jednym z internaktywnych muzeów łączących naukę z zabawę. W tym przypadku uczestnicy będą mogli się rozkoszować grą na wielu już niespotykanych i rzadkich starszych konsolach mając do dyspozycji starsze tytuły. Dla tych, co wolą nowoczesną odsłonę nie zabraknie stanowisk z VR czy nowoczesnych konsol/PC z najnowszymi tytułami czy nawet przedpremierami. 20:00 Przyjazd do The Circus Hostel 21:00 Kolacja 21:30 Czas wolny II Dzień „Ruch to zdrowie, a spacer to bardzo popularna jego forma” 8:00 Pobudka oraz poranne czynności. 8:20 Śniadanie. 9:00 Wyjazd spod The Circus Hostel 10:00 Pieszy spacer wzdłuż części Muru Berlińskiego do Bramy Brandenburskiej Wycieczka pierwsza wzdłuż wciąż stojącego fragmentu Muru Berlińskiego, gdzie turyści mogą podziwiać widniejące na nim obecnie wspaniałe murale. W trakcie spaceru można będzie wspiąć się na niewielką wieża wartownicza typ BT-11 w byłej „strefie śmierci”. Spacer będzie trwał do momentu, kiedy wycieczka dotrze do Bramy Brandenburskiej będącej jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych miejsc Berlina, a zarówno samych Niemiec. 15:00 Wejście na Berliner Fernsehturm Berliner Fernsehturm jest 203 metrową wieżą widokową, gdzie uczestnicy wycieczki będą mieli okazję przespacerować się wzdłuż tarasów i obejrzeć Berlin w całej okazałości. 16:00 Wizyta w Pałacu Charlottenburg Pałac Charlottenburg jest jednym z najpiękniejszych barokowych zespołów pałacowo-parkowych, w którym uczestnicy będą mogli zobaczyć od podstaw jak żyła tutejsza niemiecka szlachta w XVIII wieku. 22:00 Czas wolny do spędzenia w hotelu. III Dzień „Pobytu w Berlinie” 8:00 Pobudka oraz czas na codzienne poranne czynności. 8:20 Śniadanie. 9:00 Wyjazd do Mobijou Park Mobijou Park - xxx 9:40 -13:00 Rozpoczęcie rejsu widokowego. 13:20 - Obiad w kompleksie kinowym CineStar 15:00 - 17:00 Pokaz motocyklowy w Treptower Park. Dla miłośników motoryzacji zostaną przedstawione nie tylko nowsze modele, ale także ich odpowiedniki. Będzie możliwość rozmów, przejażdżek oraz oglądania pokazu zawodowców. Oczywiście na terenie parku będzie możliwość nabycia pamiątek oraz spróbowania lokalnych przysmaków z okolicznych budek. 18:00 Powrót do The Circus Hostel. 18:00 - 20:00 Przygotowania do wyjazdu W związku z kontynuacją turnusu uczestnicy mają czas na przygotowanie się do drogi. Poproszeni będą o dokładne spakowanie wszelkich prywatnych rzeczy w tym dokumentów, biletów pieniędzy. Przewodnik zapewni również informacje o lokalnych, niedrogich sklepach by móc zaopatrzyć grupę na dalszą drogę. Na samym zakończeniu przedstawił niewielki kolaż przedstawiający zbiór wybranych przez niego atrakcji oraz wspomnianych dań. Po swojej prezentacji ukłonił się. '' '''Brian:' Dalszą część naszej prezentacji wycieczki - Francję przedstawi wam Melissa. Odszedł na bok oddając dalszą część prezentacji turnusu w ręce koleżanki z grupy. Melissa wystąpiła przed telebim, gdy Brian skończył mówić. Posłała ekipie swój najbardziej przyjazny i prawdę mówiąc olśniewający uśmiech, po czym przeszła do dalszego ciągu prezentacji. Melissa: '''Po tych 8 emocjonujących dniach, podczas których turyści mogli poznać Estonię i Niemcy z wielu ciekawych stron, nadszedł czas by odbyli podróż do Francji! Dziewiątego dnia nasi podróżnicy będą musieli wstać dość wcześnie i pożegnać wspaniały „The Circus Hotel”, by o 9.20 ruszyć pociągiem do Paryża. Choć podróż będzie trwała aż do 21.30, to podczas drogi turyści będą mogli podziwiać krajobraz zarówno Niemiec jak i później Francji. Sama podróż pociągiem będzie idealną okazją na powspominanie wszystkich interesujących miejsc odwiedzonych dotychczas, ale również na zebranie sił na ciąg dalszy zwiedzania. W Paryżu uczestnicy wycieczki zatrzymają się w stylowych apartamentach w centrum stolicy znanych jako „Résidence du Cygne - Swan Residence”. Wieczorem będą mogli pozostać w apartamentach lub odwiedzić sklepy znajdujące się przy tej samej ulicy. '''Dzień I „Must visit” Pierwszego dnia nasi podróżnicy zjedzą śniadanie pomiędzy 8 a 10 rano. Opuszczenie hotelu będzie miało miejsce o 10.30, by już o 11 Odwiedzili Łuk Tryumfalny *Melissa zaprezentowała zdjęcia z książek turystycznych* 12.30- Odwiedzą Wieży Eiffla, natomiast chętni będą mogli wjechać na najwyższy taras widokowy znajdujący się na wysokości 276 m. Co ciekawe w 1944 roku miała być rozebrana na rozkaz Hitlera, gdy alianci zbliżali się do Paryża. Na szczęście do tego nie doszło, a zwiedzający mogą z niej podziwiać wspaniałe widoki. 14.30- Obiad w Tour Eiffel Restaurant, gdzie dostępnych jest pełno francuskich przysmaków i do tego zniewalające widoki *Dziewczyna ponownie pokazała zdjęcie z jednej z książek* 15.30- Zwiedzą słynny Luwr. Początkowo budowla pełniła funkcje twierdzy obronnej, a w XVII zadecydowano, aby budynek oddać w ręce artystów. Dzisiaj kolekcja Luwru liczy ponad 350 tysięcy eksponatów, z czego zwiedzającym udostępniono zaledwie 10%. Do arcydzieł wszech czasów, które na pewno zobaczyliby w tym muzeum, należą takie rzeźby i obrazy jak : Mona Lisa Leonarda da Vinci, Wenus z Milo, Nike z Samotraki, Galerię egipską (mumie, sarkofagi, papirusy) i Galerię Malarstwa Włoskiego. 18.00- Notre Dame, jest katedrą, która uległa strasznemu pożarowi. Na szczęście nie uległa całkowitemu zniszczeniu, więc podczas tej wycieczki turyści idąc na kolacje mogliby przez chwilę popodziwiać ją z zewnątrz. Koledzy z zespołu wyręczyli Mel w przedstawianiu kolejnych fotografii. Ponieważ książki zawierały zdjęcia z poprzednich lat,nie widać na nich skutków pożaru. '' '''Melissa: '''18.30- Kolacja w okolicznej knajpie, oczywiście w pobliżu katedry, wybranej przez turystów. 20/23- Uczestnicy poszliby na spacer wzdłuż, pięknie oświetlonej wieczorami Sekwany. '''Dzień II „Odpoczynek od typowych atrakcji” ' 8-10 Na spokojnie będą mogli spożyć śniadanie 11- Uczestnicy opuszczą hotel i udadzą się do *zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę* Disneyland’u!!! Tam właśnie na przeróżnych atrakcjach turyści będą mogli spędzić cały dzień. Na pewno pozwoli im to odpocząć od zgiełku i zamieszania związanego z nieustannym zwiedzaniem. 19- Powrót do apartamentów na kolację i czas wolny na odpoczynek. Dzień III „Troszkę historii i krajobrazu” 8- Śniadanie, trochę wcześniej niż zwykle, bo dzień będzie bardziej intensywny, niż poprzedni. 9- Opuszczą hotelu i przebędą autokarem drogę do Wersalu, czyli miejscowości pod Paryżem, gdzie podpisano słynny traktat Wersalski kończący IWŚ. 9.50- Rozpocznie się niesamowity lot helikopterem nad słynnymi ogrodami wokół Pałacu Wersalskiego. Niezapomniane i zapierające dech w piersiach widoki gwarantowane! Brian wysunęła się z szeregu na te słowa i przedstawiła zdjęcie Ogrodów Wersalskich. '' 10.40- Przelot samolotem z Paryża do Nicei, czyli malowniczej miejscowości nad Lazurowym Wybrzeżem, gdzie już o 12 będą mogli zjeść lunch. 13 Kolejna podróż autokarem, tym razem 2h 15 Przepływ Wielkim Kanionem Verdon. Kanion Verdon nazywany też Wielkim Kanionem Verdon należy do najwspanialszych tworów natury we Francji i zapewne całej Europie *dziewczyna kontynuowała z pasją w głosie, podobnie jak wcześniej można było stwierdzić, że bardzo interesują ją te miejsca* Kanion Verdon można zwiedzić na kilka sposobów: objechać, przepłynąć, przejść trasami wędrownymi lub wspinać się na jego strome zbocza. Uczestnicy naszego turnusu popłynęli by łagodniejszą trasą, na którą składa się rzeka i jeziora, znajdujące się na terenie kanionu. 17 Podróż do miejscowości Draguignan 1h15min 18.15 Kolacja w Draguignan ''Melissa wraz z pozostałymi członkami wykonała teatralny ukłon. Melissa: 'Bardzo dziękujemy za uwagę i liczymy, że spodobał się wam nasz plan *uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni i z pomocą zawodników z teamu B zebrali wszystkie książki i zeszli ze sceny* Drużyna Rhysa - Gotowe wyzwanie: ''Drużyna C po kilku problemach ostatecznie uporała się ze swoim zadaniem. W kawiarni nie było nikogo oprócz wspomnianej trójki (pojawia się scenka, jak Rhys grozi właścicielowi kawiarni nożem, a ten tylko wolno kiwa głową). Na stole leżało kilka kartek z opracowanym planem ich Hiszpańsko-Irlandzko-Łotewskiej wycieczki. Jedyne na co oczekiwali to przybycie gospodarza oraz ekipy. Jurgita wraz z całą obsadą ekipy pojawili się ze schłodzonymi napojami. '''Rhys: No więc… *przypomniała sobie o narzuconym wcześniej sposobie mówienia* nasza wycieczka rozpoczyna się w słonecznej Hiszpanii. Wzięła kartkę ze swoim regionem do ręki. Rhys: Moja część wycieczki opierała się będzie głównie na atrakcjach wschodnio-południowej części kraju, z małym przystankiem na stolicę oraz krainę basków. Skoro już o tej krainie… wspomniałam to warto dodać, że właśnie tam nasza „mała” europejska podróż ma swój początek. Rhys przekartkowała, cały czas towarzyszył jej chłodny wyraz twarzy. Rhys: Kraj Basków to region kontrastów. Jego niewielkie terytorium zaskakuje bogactwem krajobrazów. Niedaleko złocistych plaż znajdziecie skaliste klify, zielone wzgórza, rozległe pastwiska, lasy i strome zbocza gór. To również fascynująca społeczność Basków, która jak żadna inna od wieków pielęgnuje swoją narodową kulturą. Wzięła sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu. Nigdy nie musiała wypowiadać aż tylu słów naraz, zwykle stara się nie wdawać w dłuższe wypowiedzi. Rhys: Stolica tej Krainy, Bilbao łączy to wszystko z nowoczesnością dając idealny przykład jak połączyć atrakcyjność miasta zarówno dla mieszkańców jak i turystów. Właśnie dlatego tutaj, w parku Dona Casildi rozpoczynamy naszą podróż. *przerwa* Pierwszą z dwóch atrakcji w tym rejonie jest Muzeum Guggenheim, które do użytku oddane zostało w 1997 roku i niemal natychmiast stało się największą atrakcją turystyczną miasta rozsławiając je na całym świecie. *przerwa* Z zewnątrz wyróżnia je futurystyczna bryła budowli, a wewnątrz znajdziecie ekspozycje, które również zaskakują swoją nowatorskością i skłaniają do myślenia. Przerwała na chwilę czytanie obserwując reakcję ekipy. Ich twarze nie zdradzały nic szczególnego, więc postanowiła kontynuować dalej. Rhys: Dalej… z Bilbao autokarem do kolejnego celu, niewielkiego baskijskiego miasta w zatoce które przypomina kształtem muszlę, dając mu wyjątkowy urok. San Sebastian już na początku XX wieku było popularnym, wakacyjnym kurortem odwiedzanym przez zamożniejszych Hiszpanów i obcokrajowców. *wzdycha, mruga wolno oczyma po czym wznawia opowiadanie* Jak widać niewiele się w tej kwestii zmieniło, skoro do dzisiaj jego międzynarodową wizytówką są wspaniałe plaże. *pokazuje zdjęcie plaży* La Concha, zwana potocznie „Muszlą”, położona jest w samym centrum miasta. Otoczona stylową morską promenadą która przypomina o arystokratycznym charakterze letniska w przeszłości. *przerwa* Jest to miejsce, z którego można objąć wzrokiem większą część miasta otoczonego wzgórzami oraz zatokę Bahía de La Concha z Wyspą Św. Klary (Isla de Santa Clara). Z pewnością jest to piękne miejsce warte obejrzenia oraz „sprawdzenia”. *zrobiła cudzysłów z rąk* Zarówno Igor jak i Margaritta zdawali się zaskoczeni tym w jaki sposób Rhys wszystko opowiadała. Wydawało się, że raczej nikt nie spodziewał się, że się aż tak wczuje w wyzwanie. Rhys: Kolejnym przystankiem na trasie jest kraina gdzie Leo Messi w piłkę gra, Katalonia. Celowo… nawiązałam do właśnie tego o to pana, ponieważ udajemy się do stolicy owej wspólnoty, czyli Barcelony, drugiego największego miasta w całej Hiszpanii. Co jest tutaj wartego uwagi? A no sporo… *mruknęła* Na słowo „Barcelona” natychmiast dało się usłyszeć kilku niemieckich chłopaków za szybą naśmiewających się z zebranych w środku. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Jurgity by chłopcy rozeszli się do domków. Rhys: Wspomniałam o Leo Messim, więc musi to mieć jakiś związek z Katalońskim klubem piłkarskim. Otóż ma, a konkretniej ze stadionem. *wzdycha* Camp Nou jest największym stadionem piłkarskim w Hiszpanii oraz jednym z największych na świecie. Obiekt przy Avinguda Aristides Maillol jest w stanie pomieścić 99 354 osób, a nieoficjalnie mówi się nawet o 112 000. *dodała* W programie zaplanowane jest dogłębne zwiedzanie stadionu oraz sesja zdjęciowa z kapitanem FC Barcelony, skromnym Argentyńczykiem Leo Messim. Rhys przerwała na chwilę prezentacje, biorąc łyka chłodnej wody. Rhys: Ze stadionu przenosimy się pod niedokończone architektoniczne arcydzieło Antonio Gaudiego, które jest punktem obowiązkowym na mapie stolicy Katalonii. Imponuje rozmiarami, zwłaszcza na tle średniej wysokości zabudowy Barcelony. *przerwa* Gdy zerkniemy na plany to okazuje się, że zakładały jeszcze znacznie wyższą budowlę. Będąc na miejscu warto się wspiąć po wąskich schodkach na jedną z wież – dla widoku na wspaniałe miasto i mrowia architektonicznych detali, których z dołu nie widać. To jest właśnie Sagrada Familia. *dodała* Ekipa nadal nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Rhys: Skoro Barcelona, to nie może zabraknąć Las Ramblas, czyli jednego z najsławniejszych deptaków na świecie. Zaplanowany godzinny spacer jest obowiązkiem zwiedzającego Barcelonę. *podkreśliła* Ulica ta leży od Plaça de Catalunya w centrum miasta do pomnika Krzysztofa Kolumba na nabrzeżu. Część przeznaczoną dla pieszych wypełniają stragany i kawiarenki na wolnym powietrzu. Odbywają się tam również występy artystów ulicznych: mimów, aktorów i tancerzy, a swoje prace wystawiają też artyści. Naprawdę niezapomniane wrażenia, szczególnie wieczorem. Po zwiedzaniu noc spędzamy w hotelu Eurostars Rambles. Rhys przekartkowała na kolejną stronę zatytułowaną „Dzień 2”. Rhys: Opuszczamy gorącą Katalonię by udać się do równie gorącej Walencji. Wiele osób, które miały okazję dłużej tu pomieszkać uważa, że jest to jedno z najlepszych do codziennego życia miast w Hiszpanii. *dodała* Piękna zabudowa historycznych dzielnic, wiele parków, smaczna regionalna gastronomia, liczne muzea i wiele ciekawych wydarzeń kulturalnych. Do tego wszystkiego dochodzą ładne plaże oraz możliwość cieszenia się z dobrej pogody przez większą część roku. Żyć nie umierać… chociaż lepiej jakby zginęli *dodała cicho pod nosem*. Zero reakcji, wow. Rhys: Tak właściwie to na tym etapie wycieczki czeka miła niespodzianka. Cały dzień dla siebie i można udać się gdzie tylko się chce, od rana do wieczora. *sztuczna radość* Na koniec dnia przewidziana jest impreza na Playa de la Malvarrosa. Plaża ta znajduje się na północ od portu w Walencji i tworzy ją drobny, złoty piasek. *mruknęła* Graniczy ona z piękną promenadą, na deptaku znajdziecie liczne bary i restauracje, gdzie można wypić drinka i skosztować pysznych dań kuchni lokalnej, z typowymi potrawami, takimi jak paella czy fideuá valenciana. Margaritta oblizał się. Ale moment… wydawało się, że ktoś zareaguje! Czy to możliwe, czy to ten moment… a nie jednak nie. (please) Rhys: Zakwaterowanie na noc w luksusowym hotelu Balneario Las Arenas. *dodała* Z poważną miną Rhys przekartkowała na kolejną stronę, „Dzień 3”. Rhys: Następnym punktem na mapie jest stolica Andaluzji, Sewilla. Gdy chodzi o najważniejsze zabytki w mieście, ważne jest to, aby wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę zwiedzamy. *podkreśliła* Tak więc jako pierwsza czeka nas największa atrakcja w mieście, Real Alcázar de Sevilla, symbol Andaluzji. Ten piękny zespół pałacowy był świadkiem wielu ważnych wydarzeń w dziejach Hiszpanii. To tutaj między innymi Izabela Kastylijska i Ferdynand Aragoński przyjęli Krzysztofa Kolumba po jego podróży do Ameryki. *mruknęła poprawiając koszulę* Do dziś w Alkazarze znajdują się komnaty, w których rezyduje Hiszpańska Rodzina Królewska podczas pobytu w Sewilli. Warto dodać, że jest to najstarszy tego typu obiekt w Europie, który wciąż jest zamieszkiwany. A ekipa nadal siorbie piciu... Rhys: *rozprostowuje kości* Zostając przy klimacie budowli zmierzamy do kolejnej z nich, największego zabytku religijnego w Sewilli. Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny została wybudowana w 1506 roku w miejscu dawnego meczetu, który stał w tym miejscu podczas panowania dynastii Almohadów. Ogromny kunszt architektoniczny, jaki zobaczymy jeszcze przed wejściem do katedry, nie jest przypadkiem. Cel przyświecający jej twórcom był jeden – stworzyć kościół tak wielki i tak piękny, że każdy kto będzie go oglądał, pomyśli, że budowali go szaleńcy. Sugerowanie, że wiara w jakieś zabobony to nie szaleństwo *dodała cicho do siebie, ponownie*. Czy ten efekt udało się osiągnąć? Zdecydowanie tak, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę, że katedra w Sewilli to jedna z największych gotyckich świątyń na świecie. W środku znajduje się kilka ważnych eksponatów, na które podczas wycieczki warto byłoby zwrócić uwagę, chociażby Srebrna monstrancja z XVI wieku, Rzeźba ukrzyżowanego Jezusa z XVII wieku czy Grób Krzysztofa Kolumba. *westchnęła* Zakwaterowanie w pobliskim hotelu o wyjątkowo tanim noclegu... Kolejne przekartkowanie, kolejna strona… „Dzień 4”. Jedno Rhys trzeba było przyznać, brzmiała jak rasowa przewodniczka, przewodnik…? Nevermind. Ilość informacji, którą dostarczała ekipie nie mogła umknąć ich uwadze… albo mogła, kto ich tam wie. Rhys: Ostatnim miastem na półwyspie Iberyjskim po którym przyjdzie mi was oprowadzić jest Madryt, stolica Hiszpanii. Bo jak można byłoby zapomnieć o najważniejszym mieście w kraju? *retoryczne pytanie* Madryt to trzecia co do wielkości metropolia Unii Europejskiej oraz miasto, którego początki sięgają II wieku p.n.e. To miejsce pełne znanych atrakcji oraz ukrytych skarbów, które tylko czekają, by je odkryć. Wzdycha. (pisze cokolwiek by jakoś to oddzielić, pardon) Rhys: Zaczynamy od razu od najważniejszego placu w mieście, czyli Plaza Mayor. W końcu każdy tutaj trafi, a bardzo często od niego rozpoczyna zwiedzanie miasta, tak jak w tym przypadku. *wzdycha* To plac na planie prostokąta o bokach 120 x 90 m, otoczony jest trzykondygnacyjnymi kamienicami, a centralne miejsce zajmuje pomnik Filipa III. W przeszłości był świadkiem wielu ważnych wydarzeń. Odbywały się tu koronacje królów, egzekucje *powiedziała to z lekko uniesionym głosem, jakby ekscytacją*, corridy i sztuki teatralne. Obecnie kamienice pełne są kawiarni i restauracji. Szczególnie rano warto przysiąść w jednej z nich, gdy plac nie jest jeszcze zapełniony turystami. Rhys znowu zaschło w gardle, więc ponownie napiła się wody. Rhys: Z placu do symbolu Madrytu, Pałacu Królewskiego. Mawiają, że każdy turysta powinien go zobaczyć, chociaż z zewnątrz. My będziemy mieli okazję zobaczyć go w środku. Palazio Real jest oficjalną siedzibą króla Hiszpanii. *przerwa* Obecnie pełni on funkcję reprezentacyjną, a rodzina królewska mieszka w skromniejszym pałacu. Został wybudowany w stylu barokowym, natomiast wnętrza i otoczenie reprezentują rokoko i klasycyzm. Widać, że przy budowie nie szczędzono pieniędzy, tak samo, jak przy wykańczaniu wnętrz. W środku panuje przepych a każda z sal jest wykończona w innym niepowtarzalnym stylu oraz z użyciem różnych materiałów. *mruknęła* Jednemu członkowi ekipy skończył się soczek. :c Rhys: Zanim opuścimy słoneczną Hiszpanię chciałabym wspomnieć o jeszcze jednej atrakcji, którą na pewno większość osób kojarzy… cóż, Hiszpanów zapewne. *wzrusza ramionami* Wchodząc do królewskiego klasztoru klarysek, przenosisz się z gwarnego i nowoczesnego miasta w przeszłość. *chrząka* Zanim w XVI wieku budynki przekazano na potrzeby klasztoru, od XIV wieku mieścił się w nim pałac królewski. Pomimo że jest zlokalizowany w centrum stanowi oazę spokoju skrywającą piękne malowidła, gobeliny, rzeźby i mistyczny klimat. Skarby, które można oglądać, są zasługą hojnych datków przekazywanych przez królów Hiszpanii. W jej oczach na chwilę pojawiły się symbole pieniędzy, euro konkretnie, ale tak szybko jak się pojawiły tak znikły. Rządzę pieniądza trzeba zachować na później. Rhys: Na osłodę przed wylotem proponuję wstąpić do Chocolateria San Gines, gdzie można skosztować chocolate con churros. Gdy Rhys zaczęła o tym mówić Igor przypomniała sobie o czymś ważnym, tradycyjnym jedzeniu. Wzięła cztery porcje churros i postawiła każdemu z ekipy przed nosem. Wyglądały… poprawnie. Chrupiące z zewnątrz i miękkie w środku. Cóż, na pewno w Hiszpanii wiedzą lepiej jak się do tego zabrać. By dopełnić perfekcyjności dania Margaritta postawił przed każdym z ekipy kubek gorącej czekolady, stworzonej wręcz do maczania w niej churrosów. Rhys: Chocolateria San Gines to miejsce z klimatem i tradycją. Od ponad 120 lat jest otwarta codziennie przez 24h, a wchodząc tam, trudno nie wyczuć nostalgii tego miejsca. Po takim deserze z pewnością pobyt w Hiszpanii zostanie słodko zapamiętany. *uśmiecha się lekko, do Jurgity głównie* Po chwilach słodkości trzeba udać się na lotnisko na wieczorny lot do Dublina. *podsumowała* Rhys cofnęła się i ustąpiła miejsca Igorowi, która przemawiać miała o następnym celu podróży. W międzyczasie cała trójka założyła na siebie Irlandzki kilt w szkocką kratę… czy tylko im wydaje się to bezsensu? No ale cóż, przedstawienie musi trwać, a tym razem jego reżyserem jest Igor. Igor: Więc… Stolica i największe miasto Irlandii, położone na wschodnim wybrzeżu nad morzem Irlandzkim. Angielska nazwa Dublin pochodzi z irlandzkiej nazwy Dúbh Linn oznaczającej „czarny staw”. Współczesna irlandzka nazwa to Baile Átha Cliath oznaczająca „miasto brodu z trzcinowymi płotami”. To właśnie tutaj kontynuowana jest nasza wycieczka. Igor widząc, że hostowie reagują tak jak podczas przedstawienia Rhys postanowiła kontynuować i w miarę szybko skończyć. Igor: Gdy doprowadzimy się do porządku to niedaleko hotelu czeka na nas pierwszy punkt kontrolny. Katedra Świętego Patryka jest jedną z dwóch świątyń Kościoła Irlandii noszących miano katedry w tym mieście (drugą jest Katedra Kościoła Chrystusowego). Katedra jest największą budowlą sakralną w Irlandii i posiada status katedry narodowej, pochowane są w niej tak znane osobistości jak irlandzki pisarz Jonathan Swift czy pierwszy prezydent Irlandii, Douglas Hyde! Rhys: Kto? *mruknęła cicho pod nosem ironicznie* Igor: Po zwiedzaniu Katedry przyszła pora bym pokazała wam coś innego. Byłe brytyjskie więzienie oddalone zaledwie kilka kilometrów od hotelu jest właśnie taką oto atrakcją! Kilmainham Gaol jako muzeum funkcjonuje od 1996 roku, w tym czasie posłużyło również jako sceneria wielu filmom takim jak „Święci z Bostonu” czy „ Wiatr buszujący w jęczmieniu”. Kilmainham Gaol jest również miejscem w którym stracono przywódców powstania wielkanocnego. Interesujące a zarazem nieco smutne miejsce fascynujące swoją zabudową, szczególnie wewnątrz. Podczas zwiedzania zostanie również odtworzona projekcja pokazująca trochę historii Irlandii oraz samego więzienia. Widać było, że Igor się wkręciła, przez co wszystko szło tak jakoś szybciej... Igor: Ostatnim punktem dnia piątego jest Muzeum piwa Guinness. Przyjechać do Dublina i nie napić się pinty Guinnessa? Takiego świętokradztwa mogą dopuścić się tylko dzieci oraz zatwardziali abstynenci. Na te słowa Janusz lekko drgnął, ale prawdopodobnie bał się odezwać przez rudowłosą prowadzącą. Rhys uśmiechnęła się wrednie pod nosem. Igor: Olbrzymie, interaktywne muzeum piwa Guinness - w którym możemy poznać historię tego trunku, nauczyć się go nalewać oraz poddać się degustacji. Powiedziałabym, że istny raj dla Polaka. Podczas zwiedzania poznajemy historię browaru czy sami możemy spróbować trunków podczas warsztatów dla dorosłych. Na samym szczycie czeka pub oraz obserwatorium, chętni mogą też skorzystać ze sklepu z pamiątkami. Tym miłym akcentem kończy się dzień piąty. Przekartkowała na stronę szóstą. W międzyczasie Margaritta przyniósł ekipie kolejną tradycyjną potrawę, Irlandzkie Coodle. Wywar z plastrów bekonu i kiełbasek składający się z warstwy gotowanych parówek wieprzowych, tłustego bekonu z pokrojonymi w plasterki ziemniakami i cebulą doprawiony solą, pieprzą i pietruszką. Obok wywaru każdy członek ekipy otrzymał w specjalnym kielichu oryginalne piwo Guinness. Igor: Z samego rana przejedziemy cały kraj by dostać się do Klifów Moher. Znajdujące się nad Oceanem Atlantyckim Klify Moher to ciągnący się kilka kilometrów klif zbudowany z wapieni i piaskowców. Jego wysokość to ponad 120 metrów nad poziomem wody, chociaż w najwyższym punkcie ma podobno nawet 214 metrów. Mroczna mgła, odgłos jakby z oddali równomiernych uderzeń wody o skały, w tle ledwo widoczna wieża - to pierwsze co przywita nas po przyjeździe nad Klify Moheru, czyli nad jeden z największych cudów natury znajdujących się w Irlandii. Igor przez chwilę zamyśliła się wyobrażając sobie ten cud natury we własnej główce. Widząc to Rhys kopnęła ją w piszczel przypominając o kontynuacji prezentacji. Lekko zirytowana Polka zmierzyła Norweżkę wzrokiem i kontynuowała swój wykład. Igor: W drodze powrotnej przed wylotem na Łotwę zajedziemy jeszcze do prehistorycznego olbrzymiego megalitycznego grobowca. Newgrange wybudowany został prawdopodobnie około 5 tysięcy lat temu, co czyni go starszym o przeszło sześć stuleci od Wielkiej Piramidy w Gizie a także słynnego kamiennego kręgu Stonehenge! Po zakończeniu zwiedzania grobowca udamy się na lotnisko w Dublinie oczekując na wieczorny lot do Łotwy. Ukłoniła się cofając się w tył. Norweżka zadowolona z końcu pobytu w Irlandii zrzuciła z siebie kilt i wróciła do swoich poprzednich ubrań. Igor niechętnie również przywróciła się do swojego dawnego wyglądu, a Margaritta.. cóż, teraz jego kolej, wcześniej również doprowadził się do pierwotnego stanu. Niezbyt wiedząc co ma mówić odwrócił się w stronę Igora i Rhys, ta druga z piorunującym spojrzeniem wręczyła jej plan dnia siódmego. W obawie o swoje zdrowie Włoch zabrał się za czytanie. Margaritta: Po kolejnej nocnej podróży dostajemy trochę luzu i budzimy się dopiero późnym porankiem, bowiem nasz pierwszy przystanek czai się tuż za rogiem. Stare Miasto Rygi jest popularną dzielnicą rozrywkową w historycznym i geograficznym centrum Łotewskiej stolicy. Znajdziemy tu kamieniste uliczki z obfitością architektonicznych skarbów. Koniecznie odwiedźcie najwęższą ulicę w Rydze, rozłóżcie ramiona na Rozena Street, żeby się przekonać, że będziecie w stanie dotknąć przeciwległych murów! Zwiedzanie Starego Miasta Rygi uwzględnia również wizytę w tutejszych przepięknych kościołach. Do najważniejszych należy przede wszystkim kościół Św. Piotra i przyległa do niego wieża o wysokości 72 metrów. To najwyższa świątynia w Rydze. Warto ją zobaczyć choćby ze względu na zapierający dech w piersiach widok, jaki roztacza się ze szczytu wieży. Po zwiedzeniu miasta warto zainteresować się Pomnikiem Wolności, symbolem idei niepodległości. Margaritta przyjrzał się bliżej tekstowi upewniając się czy na pewno dobrze czyta. Margaritta: Ostatnim przystankiem przed powrotem do Hiszpanii jest Pałac w Rundale. Powstała wspaniała rezydencja porównywana z podparyskim Wersalem królów Francji wkrótce po ukończeniu jej budowy w roku 1767 gościła w swoich progach samą carycę Katarzynę II! Jest to rzeczywiście wspaniały zespół pałacowo-parkowy. Do piętrowego pałacu przylega bowiem 10-hektarowy, znakomicie utrzymany park w stylu francuskim otoczony ze wszystkich stron kanałem. Za nim rozciąga się zaś 34-hektarowy park myśliwski. Na trzech poziomach, ale także w podziemiach pałacu, oglądać można przebogatą ekspozycję sal i wyposażenia pomieszczeń. W sumie jest ich 138, z których kilkadziesiąt udostępniono nam do zwiedzania. Po zakończeniu zwiedzania wrócimy na moment do Rygi, gdzie przed wylotem spróbujemy tradycyjnej potrawy Łotyszy w "Osta" restorāns ar skatu. Po tych słowach Rhys przyniosła każdemu członkowi ekipy talerz Łotewskich pierogów z kapustą bez grzybów. Na szczycie wśród kawałków kiszonej kapusty spoczywały pokrojone w kosteczki kawałki podsmażonej cebulki. Margaritta: Po skończonym posiłku udajemy się na lotnisko w Rydze by wrócić tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Margaritta upewnił się, że to koniec. Nie wiedząc kiedy pod naciskiem Rhys ukłonił się razem z Igorem przed prowadzącymi dając sygnał, że skończyli część ustną swojej prezentacji. Po wyprostowaniu się głos zabrała Rhys. Rhys: Przygotowałam również plan wycieczki, według rozkładu godzin oraz spis kosztów, dla jednej osoby. Pokazała kartki z zapiskami ekipie. Plik:SNDKosztyTeamC.png Powyższe ceny są cenami oficjalnymi sprawdzanymi na stronach hotelów/linii lotniczych. Dzień 1: *7:00 – Start wycieczki w Parku Dona Casildi > pieszo *7:10 – Zwiedzanie Muzeum Guggenheim > pieszo *8:00 – Wyjazd do San Sebastian > autokar *9:15 – Luźne Zwiedzanie La Concha (San Sebastian) > pieszo *10:15 – Wyjazd do Barcelony > autokar *16:05 – Przyjazd do Barcelony, zwiedzanie Camp Nou > pieszo *17:05 – Przejazd do Sagrada Familia > autokar *17:21 – Zwiedzanie Sagrada Familia > pieszo *18:00 – Przejście do Las Ramblas > pieszo *18:40 – Czas wolny na Las Ramblas > nie określono *22:00 – Nocleg w hotelu Eurostars Rambles (4 gwiazdki) Dzień 2: *8:00 – Wyjazd do Valencii > autokar *11:33 – Przyjazd do Valencii, wolne zwiedzanie miasta > pieszo *17:00 – Impreza na Playa de la Malvarrosa > nie określono *23:00 – Nocleg w hotelu Balneario Las Arenas (5 gwiazdek) Dzień 3: *8:30 – Wyjazd do Sewilli > autokar *15:17 – Przyjazd do Sewilli, zwiedzanie Real Alcázar de Sevilla > pieszo *16:17 – Przejście do Katedry Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny > pieszo *16:20 – Zwiedzanie Katedry Najświętszej Marii Panny > pieszo *17:20 – Czas wolny > nie określono *22:00 – Nocleg w hotelu EME Catedral (5 gwiazdkowy) Dzień 4: *6:00 – Wyjazd do Madrytu > autokar *11:40 – Przyjazd do Madrytu, zwiedzanie Plaza Mayor > pieszo *13:40 – Przejście do Pałacu Królewskiego > pieszo *13:50 – Zwiedzanie Pałacu Królewskiego > pieszo *15:50 – Przejście do Klasztoru Klarysek > pieszo *16:00 – Zwiedzanie Klasztoru Klarysek > pieszo *17:00 – Przejście do Chocolaterii San Gines > pieszo *17:05 – Czas wolny w Chocolaterii San Gines > spoczynek *18:00 – Dojazd na lotnisko Madryt-Bajaras > autokar *18:20 – Wylot do Dublina Dzień 5: W nocy nastąpił przylot oraz aklimatyzacja w Trinity Capital Hotel. *8:00 - Dojście do Katedry św. Patryka > pieszo *8:18 - Zwiedzanie Katedry św. Patryka > pieszo *9:30 - Dojście do Kilmainham Gaol > pieszo *10:07 - Zwiedzanie Kilmainham Gaol > pieszo *12:00 - Dojście do Muzeum Browaru Guinnessa > pieszo *12:22 - Zwiedzanie Muzeum Browaru Guinessa > pieszo/spoczynek *16:00 - Powrót do hotelu > pieszo *16:30 - Czas wolny > nie określono Dzień 6: *6:00 - Wyjazd do Klifów Moheru > autokar *9:04 - Zwiedzanie Klifów Moheru > pieszo *12:00 - Wyjazd do Newgrange > autokar *16:10 - Zwiedzanie Newgrange > pieszo *18:00 - Dojazd na lotnisko w Dublinie > autokar *18:30 - Wylot do Rygi Dzień 7: W nocy nastąpił przylot oraz aklimatyzacja w Pullman Riga Old Town. *10:00 - Dojście do Starego Miasta > pieszo *10:05 - Luźne zwiedzanie miasta > nie określono *12:00 - Spotkanie pod Pomnikiem Wolności > pieszo *12:10 - Wyjazd do Pałacu Wolności w Ruchdale > autokar *13:18 - Zwiedzanie Pałacu Wolności > pieszo *15:00 - Wyjazd do Restauracji Osta > autokar *16:11 - Obiad w Restauracji Osta > spoczynek *17:30 - Dojazd na Lotnisko w Rydze > autokar *17:45 - Powrót do Bilbao Powyższy plan uwzględnia czas pracy kierowcy autokaru. Odległości i czas został obliczony na podstawie rzeczywistych odległości. Jurgita, Sophie, Janusz i Temple po dłuższym namyśleniu się spojrzeli na siebie, na drużynę i bez słowa wyszli, dając do zrozumienia żeby oczekiwać werdyktu. Drużyna Benjiego - Gotowe wyzwanie: Prezentacja wycieczki Benji’ego, Kate i Luke’a (który przez cały czas nic nie robił) miała się zaraz rozpocząć. Nim jednak Szwed i Angielka mieli przejść do dzieła oboje zaprowadzili czteroosobową komisję prowadzących przed schody hotelowe. Wskazali im miejsca, zaś sami ustawili się po dwóch stronach schodów. Oboje wiedzieli, że ich wyjątkowa prezentacja zaraz się zacznie… Benji wziął głęboki oddech. Ich pomysł był niekonwencjonalny. Podobał mu się. Benji: Witamy w biurze turystycznym Totalnej Porażki *zaczął mówić donośnym głosem konferansjera. Mówił w kierunku widowni; ustawionych z przodu prowadzących i podpatrując tych z tyłu uczestników* U nas najlepsza oferta międzynarodowych wycieczek po całej Europie! *uniósł ręce w przerysowanym geście* Kate podchodzi z drugiej strony schodów Kate: Dzień dobry jestem Angelika i chcę wycieczkę która połączy artystyczne doznania ze sportowymi, Która prowadziłaby przez Norwegię, Polskę i Włochy. Czy mógłby pan mi zaproponować jakąś? Benji: Oczywiście! Mamy ofertę bogatą jak przyszły zwycięzca tego sezonu! *uniósł ręce* Hm… Mamy wycieczkę wprost idealnie stworzoną dla pani! Kate pokazuje szczęśliwą minę. Kate: A jakaż to ta idealna wycieczka? Benji: Nazywamy to dość zwyczajnie “Potrójne Ah” *puścił oczko do publiczności* Opowiem może Pani o szczegółach i powie Pani, czy się Pani ta wycieczka dla Pani podoba *zaśmiał się krystalicznie* Dobrze? Kate: Oczywiście już nie mogę się doczekać jaka to wspaniała wycieczka będzie mi zaproponowana. Benji uśmiechnął się. Na moment odwrócił się przez ramię i spojrzał konspiracyjnie na widownię. Benji: Chyba wszyscy chcą wiedzieć *posłał prowadzącym uśmieszek* Szwed na moment wyszedł z roli i podbiegł do hostów. Wręczył Jurgicie książkę o atrakcjach turystycznych Europy. Książka była wypakowana podłużnymi paskami białego papieru, rzecz jasna służyły za zakładki. Na ich górnych częściach były wypisane numerki. Chłopak puścił oczko Jurgicie i wrócił truchtem na swoją pozycję na schodach. Benji: Ekhm… *odchrząknął* Ta wycieczka rozpoczyna się w Norwegii, a dokładniej rzecz mówiąc w Oslo. Wszyscy po dotarciu do miasta muszą dotrzeć samodzielnie do Nobels Fredssenter. Z tamtego miejsca rozpoczniemy naszą pierwszą podróż do luksusowej dzielnicy Aker Brygge. *odwrócił się na chwilę do widowni* Numerek 1 *puścił oczko* Ale, ale! *wrócił do roli* By nie było nudno cała ekipa poruszać się będzie na nartorolkach! Kate: Co to są te nartorolki? Benji: Cieszę się, że pytasz *uniósł rękę w górze w kolejnym przerysowanym geście* Są to zwykłe narty… Z tym wyjątkiem, że na dole mają kółka! Pojedziemy na nich po ulicy! Kate: Serio? To jest niesamowite *dopiero teraz widać że odgrywa tę rolę bo nie umiała zrobić bardziej wiarygodnego zdziwienia* Benji uśmiechnął się ciepło i kontynuował mówienie. Spojrzeniem upewnił się, że prowadzący mają książkę otwarta i oglądają… Benji: No cóż… W Aker Brygge będzie możliwość podziwiania wyjątkowej, nowoczesnej architektury, oraz pięknego wybrzeża. Osoby zmęczone pierwszymi metrami na nartorolkach będą mogły zjeść przepyszne lody w jednej z lodziarni, które się tam znajdują. Nadrobią spalone kalorie i te, które dopiero spalą *puścił oczko do Kate tym razem* Szwed zrobił kilka małych kroczków, wykonał ruch ręką; zakreślił koło w powietrzu. Benji: Potem przedostaniecie się do Parku Vigelanda. *wysilił się by nie pomylić nazwy* Jest to przepiękny park położony w malowniczym centrum Oslo. Został on zaprojektowany przez znamienitego artystę *odwrócił się na moment do widowni* I znakuje go zakładka numer 2 *wrócił spojrzeniem do Kate* Po pierwszym dłuższym odcinku na nartorolkach możliwy będzie odpoczynek w parku, pośród drzew. Przewodnik udzieli członkom wycieczki niezbędnych wyjaśnień, opowie im to co ja powiedziałem pani i więcej! Pragnę nadmienić, że jest kwalifikowany w pierwszej pomocy *znowu puszcza oczko* Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Gest pozornie wykonany do Kate, w rzeczywistości jednak do niego samego. Chłopak cieszył się, że wszystko zapamiętał. Co prawda musiał co nie co zmyślać, ale w końcu wycieczka była w gruncie rzeczy zmyślona. Cieszył się, że nie musiał jak dotąd sięgać po ukrytą w kieszeni spodni kartkę. Kate: To przewspaniałe panie! Właśnie jak się pan nazywa bo chce pana polecić moim koleżankom. Benji: Eric proszę Pani *skłonił się i wcale bez udawania zarumienił się. Otrząsnął się jednak szybko i wrócił do mówienia* Proszę mówić i reklamować! Nasza dewiza to jakość! A wracając do wycieczki… To po odpoczynku w parku kolejny, najdłuższy odcinek podróży, czyli jazda w zwartym szyku do celu numer 3! Opery w Oslo! Szwed zrobił pauzę, wszedł na stopień wyżej. Benji: Opera w Oslo to miejsce… Magiczne… Operowe… Muzyczne! *uniósł obie ręce i zaśpiewał parę nut* Granaada! Chłopak zrobił kolejną pauzę. Pozwolił widowni się zaśmiać. '' '''Benji:' Ale niestety *zszedł stopień niżej* Nie obejrzycie Upiora w Operze, Carmen, ani żadnej innej sztuki. Zamiast tego, z racji tego, że będzie zapadał już wieczór, to wejdziecie na taras widokowy na dachu i w promieniach zachodzącego słońca będzie mogli popodziwiać panoramę Oslo! Kate: To prześwietnie! Takiego czegoś właśnie szukałam. Benji uśmiechnął się do Angielki. Skłonił się dodatkowo, aż po pas. Potem wyprostował się i złapał pod biodra. Benji: Wycieczka jest specjalnie zaplanowana dla ludzi, którzy są aktywni i lubią skondensowaną aktywność. Może w Norwegii wycieczkowicze spędzą tylko jeden dzień, ale za to z racji tego, że będzie to dzień w Oslo, poczują kwintesencję tego kraju. *zrobił pauzę na oddech, bowiem poprzednie zdania wyrecytował na jednym wdechu* Wycieczka ta jest tak zaprojektowana, by nie było ani chwili na nudę. Osobom o ograniczonym czasie również się spodoba. Kate: Bardzo fajnie, ale co z pozostałymi krajami? Szwed wchodzący w rolę szefa biura zaśmiał się perliście. Benji: Spokojnie, już do nich przechodzę *wyprostował się* Tak więc… Drugi dzień spędzicie w Polsce. Po wygodnym, dwugodzinnym locie z Oslo, na lotnisku Chopina *wymówił z wyraźnym trudem* zostaniecie odebrani przez polskiego przewodnika. Jako iż wylądujecie późno w nocy zostaniecie przetransportowani do hotelu bezpośrednio przy lotnisku. Będziecie mogli wypocząć tam przed kolejną dawką podróży. Co prawda lot będzie krótki, ale drzemka w łóżku każdemu zrobi dobrze. Dla tych co wyśpią się w samolocie znajdzie się atrakcja w postaci hotelowego baru… Brunet dyskretnie odetchnął. Tę ostatnią kwestię musiał nieco zaimprowizować… Z resztą nie ją pierwszą… Cieszył się jednak, że daje radę. Był w końcu trochę obeznany ze sceną. Dodatkowo obecność atrakcyjnej Kate i możliwość grania roli umacniały go w przekonaniu, że jest dobrze. Benji: Punktualnie o godzinie dziewiątej w hotelowym lobby otrzymacie energetyczne śniadanie. O 9.30 spod hotelu odbierze was autokar. Zostaniecie przewiezieni w okolice Starego Miasta *odwrócił się do publiczności* Numer 4 *puścił oczko i wrócił wzrokiem do Kate, która pilnie słuchała* Po “wylądowaniu” skończy się jakakolwiek zależność od czasu i będziecie wolni jak w Oslo. Przewodnik oprowadzi was po Starym Mieście. Stamtąd przejdziecie na piechotę do Łazienek Królewskich. Potrwa to około pół godziny - zakładając, że narzucicie dobre tempo *znowu puścił oczko. Trochę się tym irytował, jednocześnie wiedział, że to element roli* Łazienki Królewski *odwrócił głowę* Numer 5 *wrócił do Kate* to malowniczy zespół ogrodowo-parkowy, w którego skład wchodzą również barokowe pałacyki. Łazienki były miejscem częstego pobytu polskich monarchów. *chłopak złapał się pod biodra* W Oslo mogliście odwiedzić park Vigelanda, w Warszawie zaś królewskie łazienki... O! *przypomniał coś sobie, coś co przeczytał...* Nazwa kompleksu pochodzi od pawilonu z łaźniami, który również został zbudowany w stylu barokowym i pochodzi z XVIII wieku. Szwed dyskretnie wypuścił powietrze. Zdziwiło go to, że zapamiętał więcej informacji na temat atrakcji w Polsce, niż tych w kraju jego sąsiadów. Wzruszył jednak ramionami. Nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się. Kate: Skoro obejrzeliśmy dwa razy z rzędu parki czy znowu będziemy mogli podziwiać panoramę? Benji: Nie inaczej! *wyrzucił ręce do góry* Po miło spędzonym, spokojnym czasie w Łazienkach, kolejnym celem będzie Pałac Kultury. Jest to najwyższy wieżowiec w mieście. Został zbudowany za czasów kiedy w Polsce panował komunizm. Jest czasami nazywany polskim Empire State Building! *po raz kolejny odwrócił się do prowadzących, by zwiększyć efekt zbiegł parę schodków w dół* Figuruje pod numerkiem 6 *wrócił po schodkach do Kate* W świetle zachodzącego słońca będziecie mogli obejrzeć panoramę stolicy Polski! Kate: To wspaniale Ale jak dotrzemy do pałacu? Mam nadzieje że będzie to coś wymagającego. Benji: Nie zawiedziesz się droga Angie *uśmiechnął się* Infrastruktura transportowa w Warszawie jest dobrze rozwinięta. Miasto posiada sieć rowerów miejskich. Droga rowerami przez Aleje Ujazdowskie i Nowy Świat *z trudem wymówił nazwy* Zajmie wam niecałe 15 minut. Rowery zaparkujecie pod Pałacem Kultury. Na taras widokowy będzie można się wspiąć po schodach *w celu zilustrowania zszedł na sam dół i wszedł na górę schodów przed hotelem* lub wjechać windą *wykonał pantomimę windy* Kate: A co dalej? Benji poprawił koszulkę, która przez czas zadania zdążyła do reszty wyschnąć. Powachlował się dłonią. Benji: Pałac Kultury będzie ostatnim punktem polskiej części wycieczki. Po zejściu lub zjechaniu na dół udacie się z powrotem do hotelu przy lotnisku. Część grupy będzie mogła pojechać rowerami, zaś ci którzy będą mieli dosyć wysiłku będą mogli skorzystać z podstawionego pod Pałac autokaru. Rowerami będzie to pół godziny, autokarem… zależy od ruchu na ulicach. Kate: To naprawdę przewspaniałe. Młody Szwed z uśmiechem pokiwał głową. Kiwał, bo taki był zamysł twórczy, a także kiwał, bo cieszył się, że wszystko idzie dobrze. Kątem oka spojrzał na prowadzących. Sprawdzał czy książka ze zdjęciami krąży z rąk do rąk… Benji: Wycieczka ma jeszcze swój trzeci etap - w państwie w innej strefie klimatycznej. Plan wyjazdu został tak skonstruowany, by uczestnicy mogli stopniowo przestawiać się w odczuwaniu temperatur. Polska jako kraj po środku będzie miejscem przejściowym. Po wizycie w Warszawie wylecicie do najcieplejszego celu - do Włoch, do Rzymu. Kate uśmiechnęła się i odgarnęła włosy. Kate: Świetnie zaplanowane. Szwed z satysfakcją potarł koszulkę. Benji: Wycieczki w naszym biurze są zaplanowane od A do Z. *odkaszlnął* A co do wycieczki we Włoszech… Po dwóch godzinach lato z Warszawy wylądujecie na lotnisku… *zawahał się zapomniawszy nazwie* Na lotnisku w Rzymie. Benji spojrzał z obawą na prowadzących. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się i wrócił do roli. Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać zmieszania i musiał wypaść jak najlepiej. Profesjonalizm - takie słowo pojawiło mu się w głowie (rzecz jasna po szwedzku). Benji: Po lądowaniu w Rzymie udacie się rzymskim autokarem w okolice słynnej fontanny di Trevi. Fontanna jest uznawana za ikonę sztuki barokowej. Będziecie mieli okazję porównać ją z innymi cudami z tej epoki, które zobaczycie w Łazienkach Królewskich w Warszawie. Będzie to stało w opozycji i kontrastowało z nowoczesnym stylem budynków i parku w Oslo… Kate kiwa głową i mruczy “Kiedy to się skończy?” Benji zauważył znużenie Kate. Sam jednak nie spuszczał z tonu i ani na moment nie wychodził z roli pełnego entuzjasty agenta biura podróży. Benji: No… Po podziwianiu fontanny… która jest pod numerem 7! *przypomniał sobie o podawaniu numerów* Udacie się na Piazza del Popolo! *zaśmiał się sam do siebie zadowolony z tego, że zapamiętał nazwę* Plac otoczony jest zielenią, co jak z resztą widać pod numerem 8 *kontrolnie spojrzał na prowadzących* Szwed zrobił nieplanowaną pauzę. Czuł, że do jego sztuki wgrywa się zbyt dużo chaosu. Chłopak musiał nawrócić scenkę z powrotem na dobre tory. Benji: *odetchnął* Na Piazza del Popolo członkowie wycieczki będą mogli zrobić sobie przerwę na obiad. Nadmienię teraz, że będzie to okazja identyczna do tej jaką dostaniecie na Starym Mieście w Warszawie, co za tym idzie będziecie mogli poznać na własnej skórze warunki gastronomiczne obydwu krajów. *chłopak przygryzł wargę. Nadrabiał jak tylko mógł to, że nie wspomniał o jedzeniu przy omawianiu Warszawy. Był elastyczny* I jako, że temperatury będą wysokie to w cieniu kawiarenek i restauracji na okazałym placu spędzicie kilka długich godzin. Będziecie mogli rozkoszować się siestą *mruknął konspiracyjnie w stronę widowni* Benji spojrzał na zegarek. Zdał sobie sprawę, że trzeba ciągnąć przedstawienie do końca. Benji: I… Późnym popołudniem przedostaniecie się, na mocnych nogach, do ostatniego punktu widokowego, a jednocześnie ostatniego punktu naszej wycieczki - na Wzgórze Monte Mario! *spojrzał na prowadzących* Numer 9 *wrócił do Kate* Dostaniecie okazję na podziwianie panoramy włoskiej stolicy i porównanie jej ze stolicami Norwegii i Polski. Szwed wreszcie odetchnął. Spojrzał na Kate. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Lewą ręką wcisnął kartkę ze wskazówkami na dno kieszeni niedopranych spodni. Benji: Mam nadzieję, że wycieczka Panią w pełni zadowala. Kate: Tak, ta wycieczka jest niesamowita w swojej prostocie. Benji: Chcę więc Pani… Może inaczej; chcesz zarezerwować Angeliko? *wyszczerzył się przechodząc z klientką na “ty”* Kate: Oczywiście ta wycieczka jest najlepszą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam *Uśmiecha się* Benji udał, że wyjmuje z kieszeni smartphone. W rzeczywistości poklikał w swoją dłoń. Z uwagi na to, że był w roli nie przypomniał sobie o zniknięciu swojego telefonu… Benji: Ok. Zarezerwowane… A teraz… Może pójdziemy na kawę? *uśmiechnął się czarująco* Kate: Oczywiście *mówi z rozkoszą* Szwed wziął Brytyjkę pod rękę i razem odeszli w stronę wejścia do hotelu. … Po zniknięciu i otrzymaniu (I hope so) oklasków. Oboje wrócili na ich scenę i ukłonili się trzymając się za ręce. Oboje uśmiechali się szeroko. Luke w tym czasie stał za krzakiem i wkomponowywał się w żywopłot. '' Wynik wyzwania: ''Zawodnicy stojący przed hotelem czekali wciąż na werdykt szanownego jury. W końcu ekipa programowa zdecydowała się wyjść z hotelu. Jurgita, Sophie oraz Temple wyszły, trzymając w rękach po pięć różnych kopert. Na każdej z nich był werdykt wobec każdej drużyny i podsumowanie. Janusz stał w kącie obrażony, że nikt nie wziął pod uwagę jego opinii wobec występu gender oraz drużyny Niemki. '' ''Na telebimie zaczął wyświetlać się występ zespołu A. A każdy z ekipy pozabierał głos. '' '''Sophia': Cieszy mnie, że przygotowaliście długą wycieczkę z wieloma różnymi miejscami do zwiedzenia, ale niestety dodatkowe utrudnienia trochę was zgubiły. Mimo wszystko doceniam waszą oryginalność w sprawie przygotowanych przez was strojów! Temple: Hmm... widzę, trochę problemów dało się we znaki. Dość krótkie opisy każdego dnia, ale przynajmniej ilość dni jest na plus. Ale starania były, oby tak dalej. Jurgita: Cóż... Tutaj utrudnienia zdecydowanie dały się we znaki. *powiedziała zamyślona* Sam plan wydaje się kreatywny i bardzo bogaty. Jeśli ktoś chciałby ponad dwa tygodnie spędzić w podróży, z czystym sumieniem bym tę wycieczkę poleciła. Jednak co 5-dniowe pokonywanie 200km nie zostało zachowane (6,11) oraz zakaz wspominania starożytnych miejsc. Doceniam niemniej wkład w pracę. Kolejno gładko ekipa przeszła do oceniania drugiej prezentacji, czyli wyświetlanej pracy ekipy Melissy. Sophie: Bardzo spodobał mi się fakt, że postanowiliście zadbać o jakieś urozmaicenia. Różne środki transportu, wiele dodatkowych rozrywek... Jak będę chciała przeżyć ekscytującą wycieczkę z wieloma atrakcjami, to na pewno się do was zgłoszę! Temple: Ładnie porozdzielanie na godziny pobytu. Krótkie, ale ciekawe notki na temat ciekawych miejsc. Są zdjęcia. Zgrabnie to wyszło. Jurgita: Ciekawy występ i pokazanie, że można dobrze wykorzystać "mało interesujący" kraj nadmorski praktycznie bez historii. Fajnie zobrazowana wycieczka, dużo zdjęć i włożonej pracy. Podoba mi się to, że nie skupiliście się stricte na zwiedzaniu, ale daliście też możliwość oddechu i zabawy. Następnie pokazana była praca grupy C. Sophia: Starannie przygotowaliście waszą prezentację, jednakże nie umknęło mojej uwadze to, że wycieczka po Hiszpanii jest najbardziej rozbudowana i przez to dwa pozostałe kraje wyglądają nieco ubogo w porównaniu... Temple: Pięknie przedstawienie wszystkich trzech państw. Szkoda, że bez zdjęć :< ale merytorycznie bez zastrzeżeń. Do tego ta grafika na koniec na plus. Jestem pod wrażeniem. *zaklaskała* Jurgita: Urocza ekipa gender. Bardzo ciekawy występ, postawienie na dłuższy wypad wydaje się interesujący. Większość czasu spędzamy w Hiszpanii, ale rozumiem położenie dwóch kolejnych krajów. Zawarliście koszty, ciekawa jestem, jak Wam się udało. Powiedzmy, że uznam.'' *powiedziała zamyślona*'' Zawarliście wszystkie swojego wymagania, zwłaszcza to najtrudniejsze. Uroczo wyglądałaś w kilcie, Rhys. *puściła do niego oczko, bez żadnych złośliwości* Jako ostatnia pokazana został blond siła Benji'ego. '' '''Sophie:' Wspaniała gra aktorska! Nawet ten cały Luke przekonał mnie w roli krzaka! A co do waszej wycieczki, jest ciekawie, ale szkoda, że trochę krótko... Zakładam, że to dlatego, że Pan Krzak nie chciał wam pomagać i przez to musieliście przygotować wszystko we dwójkę. Temple: Piękne zdjęcia. ;3 Ładnie się słuchało opowieści o owych państwach i zwiedzanych tam miejscach. Chociaż trochę mało było a Włoszech, ale to można jakoś zrozumieć, bo'' *patrzy w kierunku żywopłotu zwanego Luke * Niemniej jednak dobra robota. '''Jurgita:' Pora na drużynę Benji'ego. Gratuluję występu *bije brawo* Nie spodziewałam się, że tak krótka wycieczka może być emocjonująca. Podobała mi się Wasza gra aktorska, a sama prezentacja na wysokim poziomie.*uśmiecha się do zawodników* Wykonanie zadań pobocznych, znakomicie. Pokazaliście się, że liczy się jakość, a nie ilość. Brawo Na telebimie pojawiła się tablica wyników: '' '''Jurgita dumnie podniosła ręce ku górze.' Jurgita: Zwycięzcami pierwszego wyzwania pozostają. Urocza Norweżka Rhys, Polka Igor oraz Włoch Pizza. Gratuluję Wam, ale jednocześnie udacie się na ceremonię. Szczegóły głosowania na pw. Spojrzała na Melissę i jej ekipę. Jurgita: Wy macie wolne. Jej wzrok skierował się na Benji'ego i spółkę. Jurgita: Zapraszam Was na ceremonię. Wszystko na pw. I jako ostatnia spojrzała na Drużynę A. Jurgita: Cóż... Dzisiaj zawiedliście. I to Wy dzisiaj jesteście przegraną drużyną. Wszystko na pw. /Do 21 macie czas wolny i do tej pory możecie głosować. Ceremonia koło 21/22. Jak nie dacie rady być, nie ma z tym żadnego problemu. :D Od 21 drużyna Melissy dostanie dostęp do drugiego odcinka. Ciaaao. No i oczywiście do 21:30 macie wątek: Po wyzwaniu./ Po wyzwaniu: Po zakończonym wyzwania i przedstawieniu wyników Benji wreszcie mógł odetchnąć. Chłopak usiadł na murku, który okalał elegancko przystrzyżony krzaczek. Zastanawiał się po cichu nad werdyktem. Benji: Co powiem? Jestem zadowolony. Przekazaliśmy nasz plan jak najprzystępniej się dało. *przeczesał włosy* Czuję trochę gorycz porażki *przygryzł wargę* Napracowaliśmy się z Kate podwójnie przez tego nieruchomego palanta Luke’a *założył ręce i prychnął. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się niezadowolenie.* Według mnie ci co byli nad nami trochę przynudzali, no i zastanawia mnie skąd mieli pewne dane… *podrapał się po brodzie* No cóż *wzruszył ramionami* Bywa. Szkoda tylko Team A. Liczę, że Suzie nie wyleci… *uśmiechnął się lekko* Ważne, że jest dobra zabawa! Wszyscy dali z siebie wszystko. To show będzie super! Benji siedział na murku i obserwował inne osoby. Wyzwanie się zakończyło i wszyscy się rozchodzili. Szwed zauważył Rhysa udającego się za róg hotelu. Brunet podczas słuchania prezentacji wyłapał informacje o skandynawskim pochodzeniu cichego chłopaka. Udał się, więc w jego kierunku... Benji: Hej! *przywitał się ze skandynawskim akcentem. Uniósł rękę na powitanie* Rhys po wyzwaniu chciał pobyć sam. Szczerze to nie kleiła mu współpraca z drużyną, no Igor chociaż się starał... Włoszka pociągnęłaby ich na dno gdyby nie spięcie pośladów chłopaków. Rhys: Nareszcie koniec. *wzdycha ciężko* Zwycięstwo było warte użerania się z tymi gamoniami. Nie sądziłam... *strzelił facepalma* No tak, muszę się ogarnąć po tym urozmaicającym rozgrywkę utrudnieniu... *kręci głową zażenowany* Chłopak chciał pobyć w samotności gdy nagle usłyszał wołanie. Odwrócił się wolno, a tuż za jego plecami stał wysoki brunet z wyciągniętą w górę ręką. Szczerze to nie miał teraz ochoty na rozmowy z kimkolwiek, ale... chłopak wyglądał mu na tego, którego wszyscy lubią. Pozytywna aura wręcz z niego wypływała, w dosłownym i przenośnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Po za tym Rhys jako Norweg doskonale poznał ten szwedzki akcent. Spojrzał z przyjemnym (jak na siebie) wyrazem twarzy w stronę wyższego chłopaka i lekko przybił z nim piątkę. Rhys: Hei. *mruknął typowo norweskim akcentem* Benji wyczuwszy akceptację ze strony cichego chłopaka zbliżył się. Nie chciał jednak sterczeć jak kołek, więc skinął na murek przy samym budynku. Skinąwszy poszedł usiąść. Założył nogę na kolano. Benji: Więc jesteś z Norwegii... *patrzył w ziemię* Gratuluję w ogóle prezentacji i zwycięstwa *powiedział całkiem szczerze* Dobrze wam wyszło... O... I się nie przedstawiłem, Benji jestem *wstał na moment i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Norwega* Młody Szwed czekał na reakcję Rhysa. Był jej ciekawy. Obok ciekawości w jego głowie pojawiła się radość. Chłopak był z siebie dumny ilekroć to on wyciągał do kogoś rękę; przedstawiał się, poznawał. Czuł dumę i satysfakcję. Sam przez pewien czas życia nie mógł liczyć na takie traktowanie, więc starał się to nadrobić traktując przyjaźnie innych. Rhys w ciszy słuchał tego co mówił do niego Benji, jak dało się wcześniej zauważyć nie był on osobą towarzyską, w przeciwieństwie do swojego rozmówcy. Przeciwieństwa totalne, niczym ogień i woda. Widząc, że Szwed przedstawia się postanowił uczynić to samo, podstawy kultury osobistej przecież znał mimo, że był jaki był. Rhys: Rhys. *uścisnął dłoń Benji’ego* Wasza praca również była dobra. *mruknął kiwając głową, oczywiście dodał sporo od siebie* Benji uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się, że Rhys również pochwalił jego pracę. Benji: Więc ceremonia… *przybrał poważny ton* Domyślasz się o co chodzi? *spojrzał na chłopaka* Rhys: Kto wie co ekipa wymyśli. *wzruszył ramionami, siadając obok chłopaka* Chłopak miał pewne przypuszczenia, w końcu zdążył już chwilę porozmawiać z Jurgitą, Januszem… Temple też gdzieś czmychnęła mu między oczyma, Rhys był inteligentną jednostką, a przy rozmowie z rudowłosą poczuł, że jest ona osobą bardzo nieobliczalną, choć jednocześnie bardzo przewidywalną pod pewnymi względami. No ale żeby się połapać w takich algorytmach trzeba było myśleć tak jak Norweg, a to trudne, oj trudne… Benji kiwał głową w zamyśleniu. Melissa zadowolona z wyniku postanowiła nie rozmyślać już więcej o dzisiejszym zadaniu. Jego wynik był bardzo satysfakcjonujący, a i to, że miała pełno czasu wolnego było kolejną nagrodą. Wreszcie mogła pójść do biblioteki i pobyć sam na sam z książkami. Jednak w drodze do hotelu spostrzegła Benjiego siedzącego razem z kapitanem wygranej drużyny. Doszła do wniosku, że nie zaszkodzi się przedstawić i pogratulować zwycięzcy. Melissa: Hey, gratuluję wygranej, zasłużyliście *spojrzała w stronę Rhysa i posłała mu lekki uśmiech* Norweg spojrzał na kolejną postać która zaszczyciła ich swoją obecnością. Jego wewnętrzne ja zaczynało czuć się niekomfortowo, ale chłopak wiedząc, że gra w reality show postanowił nie zamykać się na zawieranie znajomości, a może i nawet potencjalnych sojuszów. No, o ile te osobniki będą wykazywać chociaż minimum inteligencji i higieny osobistej. W przypadku Benjiego oraz przybyłej towarzyszki nie wyglądało, by któreś z nich było na poziomie takich pewnych Polaków z którymi musiał się użerać. Rhys posłał przyjazne (jak na siebie) spojrzenie stojącej naprzeciw niego dziewczynie. Rhys: Dzięki… jesteś z Hiszpanii, zgadłem? *zapytał zainteresowany* Melissa kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie.. Benji spoglądał to na Melissę to na Rhysa. Wyczuwał pozytywne wibracje. Chłopak podrapał się po brodzie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się zagadkowy uśmiech. Zaraz jednak zniknął ustępując zwyczajnemu wyrazowi twarzy. Benji: Hm… Szwed nagle wstał, uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując rząd równiutkich, białych zębów. Nie. nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pokazaniem idealnej szczęki kolegom. Potrzeba popisywania się była silniejsza od niego samego. Benji: Gdzie moje maniery *wykonał teatralny ruch. Coś zostało mu po zadaniu* Przedstawię was sobie *spojrzał na koleżankę-Hiszpankę* Melisso, to jest Rhys *skinął na chłopaka* Rhys… To jest Melissa *wycofał się trochę szczerząc się* Rhys: Miło… poznać. *wyciągnął rękę do koleżanki* Melissa po krótkim zawahaniu uścisnęła rękę Norwega. Melissa: Mi również *powiedziała szczerze nie wymuszając już więcej uśmiechów, mimo wszystko na co dzień nie spędzała za dużo czasu z ludźmi i nie siliła się na nadmierną uprzejmość, nie miała więc na to siły* Rhys był pierwszą osobą, którą spotkała w tym programie, która nie starała się na siłę wchodzić w interakcje. Choć nigdy nie przepadała za szybkim nawiązywaniem znajomości, to musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że spodobało jej się przebywanie w towarzystwie tej dwójki. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą zbyt długo, ale czuła że mogliby nawiązać nić porozumienia. Benji: Ej… Wiecie co? Nie izolujmy się. Dołączmy do innych może? Rhys nie silił się na udzielenie odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza, najwidoczniej ani Norweg ani Hiszpanka nie mieli ochoty na rozmowy z innymi. Coś tą ciszę jednak przerwało, a było to burczenie w brzuchu… Benji’ego. Szwed zarumienił się lekko. Podrapał się za głową uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Benji: He, he. Od tej pracy nieźle zgłodniałem. Rano tylko tosty… A mięśnie potrzebują paliwa *zaśmiał się* Melissa: To może zamiast szukać rozmówców chodźmy coś zjeść *zaproponowała ukrywając rozbawienie* Benji: Jestem za *wstał nadal rumieniąc się* Benji: Rhys i Melissa? Świetny materiał na przyjaciół… i sojuszników *zatarł ręce* Gra się rozkręca z minuty na minutę. Suzie nieśmiało podeszła do całej gromadki.Na codzień jest raczej nieśmiała i unika kontaktu z ludźmi. Do programu przyszła jednak, by się ośmielić i zdobyć znajomych. Suzie: Hej! Co porabiacie? Na widok drobnej dziewczyny szczególnie ucieszył się Benji. Chłopak polubił ją już po tym jak przybyła na stołówkę. Kojarzył też właśnie dzięki temu krótkiemu spotkanie jej imię. Zdążył ją o to zapytać co prawda tylko w przelocie, ale jednak zapamiętał. Szwed wstał z zajmowanego dotychczas murka i podszedł bliżej brunetki. Benji: Hej Suzie! Poznaj Melissę i Rhysa! Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę z gwałtowności jego integracyjnego posunięcia. Nie przychodziło mu jednak do głowy nic innego… Suzie: Hej wszystkim. Uśmiechnęła się chcąc zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie. Melissa skinęła uprzejmie głową na powitanie brunetki. Rhys chcąc nie chcąc został wciągnięty w kolejną rozmowę z kolejną nową osobą… no cóż, nie pozostawało nic innego jak… Rhys: Hej. *mruknął kiwając głową* Benji spojrzał kolejno na Rhysa, Melissę i Suzie. Chłopaka martwił trochę fakt małomówności pierwszej dwójki. Domyślał się jednak, że to po części wina tego, że byli głodni. Podobnie jak on sam. Benji: Jesteśmy trochę głodni po zadaniu *rzucił spoglądając z ukosa na Suzie* Suzie: Mam w torebce trochę kanapek, które zwinęłam z jadalni. Chcecie? Chętnie się podzielę. Przystojnemu brunetowi na wiadomość o kanapkach aż zaświeciły się oczy. Dopiero kiedy Suzie pokazała mu apetycznie wyglądający chleb, zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo zgłodniał. Benji: Z przyjemnością przyjmę *uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął rękę do Suzie* Suzie z błyskiem w oczach podała Benjiemu kanapkę Szwed podziękował szerokim uśmiechem i… uściskiem. Przytulił Suzie i przystąpił do jedzenia. Melissa: Skoro nie masz nic przeciwko *uśmiechnęła się lekko do nowo poznanej dziewczyny i poczęstowała się jedną z przekąsek* Bardzo Ci dziękuję, to miło z Twojej strony. Suzie: Nie ma za co. W przeciwieństwie do nowo poznanych znajomych Norweg grzecznie odmówił. Rhys: Dzięki, ale nie jestem głodny. *skwitował uprzejmie, nie chcąc urazić dziewczyny* Benji uniósł wymownie brew. Znad przekąski, która podarowała mu Suzie, obserwował Rhysa. Czuł do chłopaka jakąś dziwną sympatię. Po pierwsze Rhys był Norwegiem, po drugie pewien rodzaj chłodu i zdystansowania, Szwed znajdował jako cechę, którą umiał też czasem odnaleźć u siebie… Ta czwórka tak siedziała (lub stała). Trochę rozmawiała, trochę jadła… Ceremonia: 5 minut przed rozpoczęciem oficjalnej ceremonii pojawiła się Jurgita oraz Lukaninho. Piłkarz był zaintrygowany, że został wmieszany w tą intrygę programową. Oczekiwali na ludzi. Jako pierwszy pojawił się Rhys. Już na pierwszy rzut oka rzuciła mu się nowa twarz, specyficznie wyglądający sportowiec. Postanowił jednak poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń w ciszy oczekując na rozpoczęcie. Następny był kolega Rhysa z drużyny, Igor. On też szybko dostrzegł sportowca. Podrapał się po głowie i ze zdziwieniem w głosie spytał: Igor: Nowy prowadzący czy uczestnik, czy ktoś jeszcze inny? Trzecią osobą, która zameldowała się na ceremonii był Benji. Chłopak nie do końca wiedział jaka będzie jego rola, ale starał się tym za bardzo nie przejmować. Wystarczająco zmartwiony był tym, że cały czas musiał poruszać się w niekompletnym, a na dodatek częściowo pobrudzonym stroju. Dodatkowo ubolewał nad brakiem telefonu. Obawiał się o swoich followersów na Instagramie i dni na Spachatcie. Zmartwiony Szwed usiadł na ławce, w tylnym rzędzie. Obok Rhysa. Benji nie odzywał się jednak, obserwował. Jego uwagę zwrócił mężczyzna stojący obok Jurgity. Wyglądał... Znajomo. Szwedowi zdawało się, że przemknął mu ów mężczyzna w rankingu gwiazd Instagrama... Podwójnie żałował, że nie może zrobić sobie z nim zdjęcia. Spuścił głowę i potarł twarz dłońmi. '' ''Suzie usiadła na ławce obok nowo poznanych znajomych. Piątą osobą była Kate usiadła gdzieś w rzędzie w którym nikogo nie było i czekała na ceremonie Kate: Ciekawe kto odpadnie. a i w sumie nie wiem po co jestem tu ale coś czuje dlaczego Piłkarz wykorzystał chwilę i podszedł do blondyna ze swoim telefonem. '' '''Lukaninho': Skądś Cię kojarzę! *powiedział pewnie* Czy przypadkiem nie jesteś na instagramie? *spytał zbliżając się* Jego ruchy były nad wyraz pewne, widać było, że czuje się jak ryba w wodzie przed kamerami. Lukaninho: Muszę się pochwalić, gdzie jestem, co powiesz na wspólną fotkę? Benji podniósł zaskoczony głowę. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę wyskoczyć w górę i krzyknąć na całe płuca... Na szczęście opamiętał się. Przypomniał sobie o lekcjach Evie... I o wszystkim innym czego się nauczył. '' '''Benji: '''Pewnie, jestem za! *wstał i powiedział z miarkowanym entuzjazmem* ''Szwed podszedł pewnym krokiem do Piłkarza. Ustawił się w wyuczonej, efektownej pozie. Doskonałej do wspólnego, męskiego selfie. Piłkarz zrobił swoją typową pozę, podziękował chłopakowi za selfie. Udał się w kierunku rudowłosej. '' '''Jurgita': No więc pora zacząć eliminację. *powiedziała dumnie klaskając w dłonie* Dziewczyna była szczęśliwa, że mogła dokonać pierwszej "egzekucji". Spojrzała na Rhysa, Igora oraz pudełko pizzy po Margerittcie. '' '''Jurgita': Jesteście ciekawi dlaczego głosowaliście, drużyno Rhysa? Igor: Tak, bardzo, więc błagam pośpiesz się bo zaraz zejdę na zawał z emocji. Rhys wzruszył ramionami, utrzymując swoje chłodne spojrzenie. Jurgita uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: Głosowaliście, by ustalić podział nagrody za to wyzwanie. *uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo* Wasza drużyna zostaje rozwiązana, a Wy zostaniecie kapitanami nowych drużyn w kolejnym odcinku. Wyciągnęła karteczkę zaintrygowana i zaczęła z niej odczytywać. Jurgita: Uznaliście, że nasza kochana Norweżka Rhys, miała największy wkład w zwycięstwo, dzięki czemu to ona jako pierwsza będzie wybierać w kolejnym odcinku. Druga będzie nasza urocza gender Igor. A trzecia w kolejności będzie pizza. Mam nadzieję, że nie samo pudełko. *mruknęła* Igor: Yey! Cieszę się, że w jakimś stopniu zostałem doceniony i, że nasza drużyna wygrała. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym odcinku również zwyciężę. Co do Rhysa i Margaritte, będę im życzył powodzenia, ale nie za dużego by nie byli lepsi ode mnie. Rhys rozejrzał się wolno po wszystkich, którzy skupili na nim w tym momencie swoje oczy. Rhys: Zasłużyłem. *mruknął nie dodając nic więcej* Piłkarz spoglądał na Norwega i zastanawiał się, dlaczego został nazwany Norweżką. Zaśmiał się na głos, gdy usłyszał tę kwestię. Jurgita spojrzała na drużynę A. Jurgita: Nasze raczki nieboraczki...No cóż... Pracowaliście, jeśli można to tak nazwać. *włożyła palec do buzi* Ale będziecie musieli dzisiaj kogoś odstrzelić. Zaczęła przeglądać karteczki. '' '''Jurgita': Jeden głos na Charlesa... Jeden głos na Michael... Jeden głos na Char... A jebać. Wyrzuciła karteczki za siebie, które spłonęły w pobliskim ognisku. Ktoś po chwili dał jej teleprompter i dziewczynka się rozpłakała. '' '''Jurgita:' Dlaczego...dlaczego ja muszę...to robić... *granie rozpłakanej i przerażonej dziewczyny wychodziło jej idealnie* Otarła łzy z policzków i dała prompter piłkarzowi, gdy ją zobaczył, włosy stanęły mu dęba. '' '''Lukaninho': ŻE CO!? Z drużyny Benjiego siłą wyrwany został krzak Luke. I zaciągnięty przed drużynę A. '' Lukaninho: Za brak jakiejkolwiek interakcji zostajesz ukarany, największą karą...*przełknął ślinę przerażony* możliwą... ''Nim zdązył to powiedzieć, na głowę chłopaka upuszczony został tonowy kamień, który rozgniótł go w mak, a wokoło rozlała się krew, chlapiąc niektórych uczestników. Jurgita płakała teatralnie, w środku sprawiało jej to dziką satysfakcję. Piłkarz nie wiedział co począć. '' ''Rhys był jednym z tych którzy oberwali krwią po spotkaniu tonowego kamienia z jego czaszką oraz resztą... bebechów. Ręką przetarł sobie twarz, zobaczył pełno krwi, tragedię, dramat... on pozostał nieugięty. Spoglądał na tą masakrę swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem, nie ukazywał żadnych uczuć. Pozostał bierny... Benji siedział na tyle daleko, że krew go nie dosięgła. Poczuł nagle bolesny uścisk w brzuchu. Bardzo wiele uderzyło go na raz. Wstał tylko po to, aby zaraz opaść z powrotem. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. '' '''Benji: '''O skit... ''Szwed złapał się krawędzi ławki. Przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo... Potem podniósł głowę. Zaczął się zastanawiać. Czy rzeź zgotowana Luke'owi była karą za bierność, czy może śmierć czeka wszystkich eliminowanych. Szwed wyprostował się, wziął głęboki oddech i odszedł na bok. W tamtej chwili jedyne o czym myślał to... Uspokoić się. Zachować spokój. Starał się ze wszystkich sił. W sumie napięcie szybko z niego odpływało. Był nauczony nie zadręczać się pierwszymi myślami. Czekał niecierpliwie na wyjaśnienia. '' ''Igor nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom... Kilka metrów przed nim leżał zimny trop ze zmiażdżoną głową. On sam złapał się za głowę, bojąc się jakby sam miał ją stracić. Igor: O ku*wa! O ku*wa! O ku*wa! O KU*WA! O KU*WA! CO TU SIĘ ODPIER*ALA DO CHOLE*Y JASNEJ?! Igor z natury praktycznie nigdy nie przeklina, a zawsze zamiast tego używa jakiś grzeczniejszych zaminników, ale w tej sytuacji się nie dało. Odsunął swój wzrok od truchła. Igor: Czy my wszyscy tak skończymi?! My wszyscy umrzemy?! Pierd*lę... Odszedł na bok chcąc się uspokoić. Brytyjka nie została dotknięta krwią towarzysza na jej twarzy nie było widać nic ani stracu ani smutku ani niczego Kate: Okej może powinnam się tym bardziej przejąć ale sorry nie moge i nie boje się jakoś o to że każdy zostanie zabity raczej nie sądziłabym żeby tak zrobili mu tak zrobili bo mu się należało. No przepraszam ale nie robienie kompletnie niczego to jest chyba dobry powód co nie? ''' '''Michael: '''Sheiße, sheiße, sheiße, sheiße, sheiße, sheiße, sheiße- '''Michael: Co tu się dzieje? Charles: on umarł... Czemu?! Czemu odebrałaś mu życie?! Gdyby nie on to ja bym umarł?! Tak?! TAK?!!! Charles cały w krwi się trzęsie, a potem mdleję. Jurgita w głębi ducha cieszyła się widokiem krwi, skonsternowanych ludzi i w ogóle. A na zewnątrz płakała jak małe dziecko, które nie dorosło do prowadzenia reality-show. Jurgita: To...to...jest...niewiarygodne... *wydusiła z siebie w końcu po dłuższej chwili milczenia, swoimi zgrabnymi, małymi rączkami wytarła łzy* ...nie wiem co nas dalej czeka...Sama się boje... Przeszedł dreszcz. '' '''Jurgita': Kartkę o śmierci dopiero dostałam... Jak mogłam o tym do cholery wiedzieć?! *spojrzała ze łzami na Charlesa, który przed chwilą zemdlał* Jurgita czuła się pewnie w roli aktorki, przecież całe życie grała słodką istotkę. '' '''Jurgita': Widzicie, czemu byłam w kajdankach!? Wzięli mnie tu siłą! Tak jak tego znanego sportowca! *wskazała palcem na Lukaninho, który był skonsternowany podejściem dziewczyny* Oni tu nas siłą trzymają! Wszystkich! *krzyknęła przerażona i zaczęła uciekać* Piłkarz przyglądał się scence zaskoczony i zdecydowanie wkurzony. Śmierć w zasadzie pójdzie na jego konto, a zakończenie odcinka również. Lukaninho: Cóż... Nie sądziłem, że będę w tym bagnie tkwić z Wami...? Wasza 8 oraz 3 czekająca na jachcie popłynie ze mną, Jurgitą, Sophie oraz Temple do Szwecji. Janusz pozostanie tutaj, podobno chce pogadać z Niemcami. Na telebimie wyświetla się, Janusz który kłoci się z Niemcami i wymachuje zdjęciem Hitlera. Lukaninho strzelił facepalma. Lukaninho: Więc... Nie wiemy, co nas czeka... Czy nasza prowadząca wytrzyma psychicznie? Czy "przeżyjemy" program? Czy ja tu długo zagoszczę? Więcej zobaczycie w kolejnym odcinku Show Never Die *mówi bez entuzjazmu* Dobry odcinek? Tak Tak Tak (czemu tu do cholery nie ma innej odpowiedzi?) Zadanie i jego realizację oceniam na: 5 4 3 2 Tu miało być jeden, ale Jurgita mnie zabije. Ekipa gospodarzy: Sprawdza się Jest w porządku Lepiej niż myślałem Klapa Lukaninho jako anioł śmierci: Tak Nie Co do cholery? Cześć Cześć Elo Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś uwagi zapraszam na pw. Wysłucham zawsze, w końcu robimy to dla Was. <3 Lista obecności: Ekipa: *Yanke$ *ElOutsider *Dark Zawodnicy: *Krzysiulka10 *Ikainic *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] *Totaldrama52 *As236 *Wojciu *Katie *Sigur *Zusia *Aikko Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki